


【授权翻译】他们藏在我心里

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 五年级的夏天，西里斯照旧杳无音讯。但突然有一天，莱姆斯在《女巫周刊》报道布莱克-马尔福大婚的特刊中瞥见了他。那张照片有什么地方非常、非常不对劲……事实证明这就是西里斯逃跑的那个夏天。又或者，试图逃跑。因为布莱克家绝不轻易将继承人拱手相让。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They're Hiding Inside Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540852) by [TheDivineComedian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDivineComedian/pseuds/TheDivineComedian). 

> 作者的话：这个故事酝酿很久了！《潜伏在黑暗中的东西》和《明日复明日》中都有提及。全文大概20, 000字，定期更新。标题取自阿曼达·帕尔默的"Runs in the family"，感觉非常，怎么说呢，贴切。欢迎评论！  
警告：布莱克家的人，布莱克家的行事风格。具体来说，虐童，教唆，绝食，恐同，间接强奸未遂，提及乱伦。我发誓也有搞笑的时刻！
> 
> 译者的话：依然献给Maria，希望你从此喜欢黑兄弟中的哥哥

莱姆斯放假在家时，一切都好不习惯。

就拿早餐来说吧：没有詹姆从他的盘子里偷华夫饼。没有西里斯换掉他杯子里的咖啡，一般是用随便什么他那天觉得好玩的东西。没有彼得悄悄警告他。只有一整盘母亲烤好的华夫饼，毋须争抢，一早上过去了，咖啡还是咖啡，《预言家日报》摊在他面前，母亲坐在对面椅子里，漫不经心地翻着《女巫周刊》。

和平，安静。

晚一点，等待他的将是地下室的笼子，而不是整片禁林，这恐怕也是母亲会在早餐烤华夫饼的原因。但除了脑子里让他思维迟缓的轻柔嗡鸣以外，他还没感到任何不适。至少现在，他在家里待得心满意足。

然后母亲翻过一页杂志，他的另一重生活就这样不期而至。

“纳西莎·布莱克，”霍普·卢平念道。莱姆斯吓了一跳，这个名字从母亲嘴里说出来太不和谐了。

“她怎么了？”他说。

母亲举起杂志给他看封面，就是这儿，在《迷倒情郎的100种方法》和《卢多·巴格曼荣获1976年最迷人微笑奖》之间，他看见了《世纪大婚！第一天独家照片！幕后采访伴娘！》

“她是你有个朋友的亲戚，不是？”霍普说。“贵族的那个。叫什么来着，布莱克？”

“他们是堂亲吧，我觉得，”莱姆斯说。至少，他猜测如此：布莱克家族的图谱与其说是家族树，不如说是家族迷宫。把注押在某种意义上的堂亲总是不会错的。

“天呐，他比我想的还要贵族，”霍普说。她评估着纳西莎的珍珠白婚纱，那比卢平家一年的净收入还要值钱。

她努力了，真的。她甚至订了《女巫周刊》来跟上这个她嫁入的光怪陆离的世界。有时候它会让她萌生一些错误的想法。

“噢上帝啊，他们是认真的吗？这还只是**第一天**？”霍普翻着后面的照片说。“我觉得我可熬不了三天。到中午你爸爸和我就想勒死所有人了。”

“布莱克家也是，”莱姆斯说。“他们只是把尸体藏得更好。”

他的母亲咯咯笑了。

“哦，我打赌你的朋友也上了照片，”她说。“让我们来看看我能不能找到他。”

“以他的尿性，你大概找不到，”莱姆斯说。“他从来没法保持不动那么久。”

他给自己和母亲倒了一点咖啡，又翻过一页《预言家日报》。母亲嘀咕，“哦，该死！这些人就不能乖乖停一秒吗……咦这是他吗？”

莱姆斯眯眼瞧着倒过来的照片。“那是他的弟弟，”他说。母亲又翻了一页。“不过他们俩真的长得超像，”他补充道。“我们以前都认错过，但绝不能让西里斯知道。”

“找到了！”她说。

莱姆斯很惊讶。“我能看看吗？”她把杂志递给他。

暑假的时候他们一般见不着西里斯。从国王十字车站被他高傲的父母架走那一刻起，到九月一日开学为止，他就去了另一个世界，打另一场仗。他一屁股坐进霍格沃茨特快时，朗声大笑，如释重负，发自内心地**喜悦**。有时候西里斯会写信，更多的时候不会。

但错不了，那张婚礼官方照片里的人正是西里斯。尽管那是一张魔法照片，但照片里的每个人都庄严肃穆，一动不动，和麻瓜照片没什么区别。但有什么地方不对劲，莱姆斯花了一秒钟才反应过来：没有明显出格的地方。

西里斯站在他的母亲旁边，表情舒展，甚至可以说没有特别苦闷。他的头发一直是他们母子争吵的源泉，现在剪成一个帅气的侧削，衬得他的轮廓更加刀削斧凿。他的礼服长袍没有一丝褶皱，没有一颗袖扣不在其位。他母亲的手轻轻搭在他的肩上，她看起来也不一样了：满足。甚至——莱姆斯犹豫了一下——不疯。

“看来他玩得挺开心。”他说。

霍普大笑。“要说谁最不可能在家族聚会上玩开心，”她说。“那绝对是毛头小伙子。还记得贝斯姨妈的婚礼吗？”

“记得。”莱姆斯很不情愿地说。

后来，莱姆斯会想，怎么所有人都比他先看出来。詹姆看出来了，彼得看出来了，甚至连他的麻瓜母亲都看出来了，还是从一张集体合照上。

他更仔细地看了一眼照片，然后决定他不喜欢布莱克夫人眼中胜利的光芒。虽然这也可能是她没吼青春期儿子时的正常表情。他想起他就没见过她不暴跳如雷的样子。

莱姆斯很快地翻了一遍杂志。关于这场世纪婚礼，一个读者想知道什么，《女巫周刊》上应有尽有：婚纱。伴娘。婚礼誓言。花园接待，切蛋糕（那是怎样一块镶满宝石的巨大蛋糕啊！）。马尔福庄园的宴会厅。

《女巫周刊》还给了最重要的婚礼来宾特写。这里还有一张西里斯的照片他母亲漏掉了：这张里，他竟然在微笑，那种友好的、毫无保留的微笑，通常只给他的**朋友**。他的脸庞被画面外的烟花点亮，他身旁站着雷古勒斯，正用一种小心掩藏的怀疑看着哥哥。

**最高贵古老的布莱克家族继承人西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克，正和他的弟弟雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克一起观赏烟火**。照片下面的注释如是写道。

莱姆斯心不在焉地喝了一口咖啡。他们**叮嘱**过他的，在从霍格沃茨回家的火车上。莱姆斯和詹姆和彼得，频频叮嘱西里斯这个暑假要小心。不要激怒父母，不要玩火自焚，就两个月行不行。十一月他就满十七岁了，到时候他和他的父母就可以静悄悄地摆脱彼此，没有人会丢脸。计划本来很完美。

莱姆斯低头看着照片，这才意识到，他从没期待过西里斯会如此兢兢业业地贯彻执行。

“英俊的小伙子，两个都是。”母亲说，她指的是那张照片。

莱姆斯窃笑。要他说，他觉得布莱克兄弟早就和**英俊**分道扬镳，朝着**美貌**的道路一去不复返了。

“运气好而已，”他说。“西里斯有个叔叔，多半还是第三代堂亲，长得就像个巨怪。还有藓。”

内心深处，有什么地方非常、非常不对劲。但今天是满月，于是他归咎于此。

——————————————————————————————

五小时后，彼得满身是灰地从卢平家的壁炉里爬出来。因为今天是满月，莱姆斯的母亲不会像往常一样对不速之客感到恼怒。她只是告诉彼得，当天晚些时候他们要去布里斯托看莱姆斯的祖母，但欢迎他留下来尝点苹果派和柠檬汽水。

莱姆斯想，不知道母亲什么时候才会发现，他的某位朋友总是会在满月那天不期而至。通常是詹姆，但有时是彼得。詹姆向他保证这主要是为了莱姆斯的安全，但显然他们摸清了霍普·卢平会在满月烘焙的规律。

**他们知道的**。他想告诉她。**我的朋友们，他们知道了但依然愿意和我在一起。**他的心为此欢欣雀跃。但要说有什么事在卢平家见不得光，那一定是满月夜和阿尼玛格斯朋友在野外游荡。地下室的笼子在等着他，这个事实无法回避。他很高兴彼得在这儿陪他，哪怕只有一个下午。

彼得开心地接受了一大块苹果派和一杯柠檬汽水，莱姆斯这时已经开始感到神经紧张，于是两样都拒绝了。他们走到屋后的小果园里，在一棵梨树的阴影下乘凉。

“詹姆让我替他说声抱歉，他来不了了。”彼得说。“他**紧张死了**。”

“是么，”莱姆斯说。“紧张什么？”

彼得忙着赶走想要抢他苹果派的马蜂。莱姆斯望着他，知道自己也应该吃点东西。吃饱喝足后变形，狼总是会更开心点。但事实上，他自己也紧张得不行。

他真的很不喜欢笼子。

“你妈妈订了《女巫周刊》对吧？”彼得说。

“哦，”莱姆斯说。“这跟西里斯有关？”

“是。”

“他看起来还行啊，我觉得，”莱姆斯说。“新发型挺适合他。但别告诉他我这么说。”

“过于适合他了，詹姆的意思是，”彼得说。“暴风雨之前的平静，是这么说的吧。詹姆觉得他必须警戒，以防1974年的事故重演。”

“叉子就是太孤单了，因为我俩魁地奇都打得很烂。”莱姆斯发言。

“……满月的时候你脑子就不转了，是吧？”彼得说。“你看见西里斯的脸了吗？他站在他弟方圆十英尺内，居然在**笑**。”

“我注意到了，”莱姆斯说。“他这回真是下血本了，是吧？”

“月亮脸，我的朋友，”彼得耐心耗尽，在他面前挥舞着餐叉。他一直在说话，似乎都忘记了他的派。“从一到十，你给我们大脚板的演技打多少分？”

莱姆斯从各方面思考了一番。“负一。”他说。

“哇，这么狠！”

“呃，他太忙于扮演自己了。”

“上周O.W.L.考试成绩单也出了。”彼得说。

“那又怎样？”

“噢，我不知道，布莱克家终于发现原来西里斯一直在上麻瓜研究？”彼得说。“说真的，小狼，**好好想想**。”

莱姆斯眼角抽搐。“明天我脑子就回来了，我发誓。”他说。他模糊地记得他们在火车上讨论过这个问题。“我敢打赌他拿了O（注1）。”

“没错。现在暑假都过去四周了，他们还没把对方的喉咙撕开？再加上这场荒唐的婚礼，他们打照面的机会比平常更多。最高贵古老的布莱克家族继承人在**电力系统和摩托车**上拿了满分？”彼得说，“我告诉你吧，格里莫广场早该成为战区了。肯定出了什么事。”

莱姆斯努力去想了，但什么也想不出来。“那詹姆的理论是啥，布莱克夫人给西里斯施了某种咒语？”他疲倦地问。

“不知道，”彼得说。“只是感觉她提高了赌注。詹姆的猜测是勒索。”

“是啊，詹姆是戏精嘛，”莱姆斯说。“听着，我们**叮嘱**了西里斯要听话，那现在他照做了我们干嘛要吃惊？”

“你知道和你谈话的时候我变成那个带脑子的人有多奇怪吗？”彼得恼怒地说。“我们吃惊就是因为西里斯从不听话。从不。他就不认识‘听话’这两个字。”

他就差把那块没动的派直接推进莱姆斯怀里。“现在快把你妈妈给你烤的派吃了，小混蛋，明天我们需要你的脑子火力全开。”

————————————————————————————————

莱姆斯小的时候，每次变形完醒来都是躺在自己床上，有点眩晕，有点迷糊，但不碍什么大事。那时的狼还是小狼崽，比起打架更喜欢玩耍，几乎就像一个梦，只是这些梦会留下伤疤。他后来才知道，是母亲在月落之后把他抱上楼梯。

现在他十六岁了，比霍普还要高一个头，他醒来的时候蜷缩在笼子一角，身上盖着厚厚一摞旧毯子。像往常一样，笼子上的锁已经打开，阳光从楼梯顶开着的门里透进来，他能闻到炉子里妈妈做的早餐。她不再像小时候那样守在他的床边，或者更糟，检视他的伤口。除非情况特别糟糕。青少年男孩嘛，大家都懂的。

深入骨髓的疼痛告诉他，他比往常醒得要早。现在他不情愿地注意起周遭环境，便听见了扇翅膀的簌簌声。一只棕色的猫头鹰非常怀疑地盘旋在笼子外面，不愿靠近。

聪明的鸟儿。

当他终于用疲倦的眼睛和她对上眼神，她甩下一封信就飞走了。

莱姆斯不是晨起型的人。那天早晨他脑子里的第一个想法是，**不知道《女巫周刊》有没有报道世纪大婚的第三天**。就算在当时的情形下，这个想法也让他觉得怪。

然后他全想起来了。

然后骂了一句脏话。

行，好吧，他想，我本坚强，之类之类的。他踢掉毯子，挣扎着坐了起来。等挺过不可避免的头晕，他检查了一遍自己的手和胳膊，轻轻碰了碰脸颊。没有肉眼可见的伤痕，很好，妈妈看了会开心的。他伸了个懒腰，但只伸到一半；他胸腔里有什么东西绝对不应该在现在这个位置。好吧，从现在开始只许浅呼吸。他的腿感觉有淤青，今天一天都得跟个老头一样走路，下午三点在扶手椅里睡一觉。除此之外，狼对他很仁慈。

杀千刀的狼。

他站了起来，抽了抽眼角。什么样的傻狼会把自己的腿按在水泥地上摩擦？他拾起昨晚叠好的长裤和衬衫，以冰山移动的速度不紧不慢地穿上衣服，这才弯腰在笼子外（嗷，疼！）捡起信。

一张纸掉了出来——上面只有彼得潦草的字迹——**看狗呢。以最快的速度来，月亮脸**——还有一个小包裹，他猜是飞路粉。他的朋友们很早以前就发现卢平家不是很有钱。

好吧，**靠**。

莱姆斯半心半意地想等自己感觉更像人类时再理会这张便条，他现在感觉自己像猫叼进来的野餐。然后他想起这些傻瓜花了三年的时间成为阿尼玛格斯，为了他。他至少应该做做样子，他想，然后几乎是手脚并用爬上了楼梯。

楼上的走廊里有一面镜子。他在镜子前整理仪容，检查淤青、擦伤和血迹。惨白的脸色是拯救无望了，他看上去活像一具尸体。他用双手捋了捋头发，让它稍微服帖一点。然后尽可能挺直脊背，走进厨房。

“早上好，妈妈，”他说。他的母亲坐在餐桌旁，又在读《女巫周刊》

“早上好，亲爱的，”她从杂志上方打量着他。“今天这么早就上来啦，感觉还好吗？”

“很好，”他撒谎道。他抗拒着靠在门框上的诱惑。除了一切不对的地方，那头蠢狼折腾了一晚上没睡觉。

“看来那些维他命真的有用哎，”霍普说。“我本来都不信的！”

“我也是，”莱姆斯说，在心里记下要在霍普发现之前让那些维C胶囊消失。

“我今天得出去一趟。”他说。

霍普上下打量着他。她不再说这个不许那个不准，他都十六岁了，但她今天似乎欲言又止。“真的不能再等一天吗？”她说。

“你的直觉是对的，妈妈，”他说。“显然西里斯在那场婚礼上惹麻烦了。我得去看看他是不是没事。”

她缓缓点头。“你确定他会为你做同样的事？”

“他不用啊，”莱姆斯带着疲倦的微笑说。“因为我的妈妈不是个疯子。”

霍普被这句话打得措手不及，莱姆斯几乎是立刻就后悔自己的坦诚了。不管布莱克老宅里发生了什么，都不能拿出来说，至少不能在成年人面前。尤其是因为，到目前为止成年人一无是处。

“你爸爸今天要回来。”霍普说。

“帮我跟他打个招呼，好吗，”他说。“我今晚可能会待在詹姆家。”

他在心里责备自己。他不该这么生气的，毕竟，他们都假装自己是一个完全正常的家庭。对莱尔·卢平来说，正常的丈夫意味着经常出差。莱姆斯努力成为一个正常的孩子，但他强烈相信，留他麻瓜母亲一个人对付狼人太他妈不负责任，而他多年前也是这么跟莱尔说的。

“吃了早饭再走吧？”霍普说。“还是热的呢。”

“你开玩笑吗？”他说。“我从醒来就盼着吃早饭呢。我只需要先冲个澡先。”

要是不洗个热水澡、吃顿饱饭（按这个顺序），他想，让他满月后出门那就是让他在地狱里过冬。西里斯·布莱克处于某种不具名的麻烦之中？抱歉，习惯了。

浴室里没有别人，他把热水开到最烫，闭上眼睛，靠在墙上。让水流冲刷他的身体，让热度麻木他的疼痛，让肥皂带走狼的腥味，至少在下个月来临之前。他的肌肤还很敏感，仿佛有一千根针刺，后背和肩膀很疼，这意味着前一晚比他想象得更加粗暴。他被关在笼子里时总是这样。

他洗完澡下楼时，比之前稍微清醒一点了。他穿上干净的衣服，头发还很湿，因为他抬不起手臂擦干。但除此之外，他感觉又像个人了。霍普还在厨房里，餐桌上的餐盘正冒着热气。全英式（注2）。好极了。

他拿起一片吐司，开始抹黄油。每到一个月的这个时期，他总是对肉更感兴趣，并且暗暗希望不要煎得那么熟。但他很早以前就决定最好在妈妈面前随时保持文明，哪怕是月落刚过俩小时。

“说起你的朋友西里斯，”他早餐吃到一半的时候霍普说。他正豪放地用咖啡唤醒自己精疲力尽的大脑。没什么用。

“他怎么了？”

“其实我是想说他妈妈。我还从来没有听你说谁疯了，是真的认为那人疯了。”

他咽了一口。“我猜是吧。”他说。

“你觉得西里斯还应该继续和他父母住在一起吗？”霍普说。

“你想说什么？”他谨慎地说。

“我是想说，”霍普的语气也很小心。“有没有某种机构可以让我们报告一下？”

“妈妈——”他说。

莱姆斯也不知道否认有没有意义，他们从来不说它的名字，那在格里莫广场发生的一切，他有种感觉，他自己都不应该知道。

只有多年来和他共同分享狭窄的空间，才让他发觉那些老师们没有注意到、或者不在意的事。西里斯打架就像其他人握手，淤青是他的战功，但为什么圣诞节假期后它会出现在他的后颈上？还有那些梦话，那些边缘性（注3）少年犯罪。现在，还要加上那张布莱克家族合照里的微笑。使他微笑的意志力无法解释，一切都只是碎片，是——

“虐待，”霍普静静地说。“如果是虐待，你们小孩子不用自己扛。有我们大人在呢。”

有那么一刻，一切如此明显。他母亲是社工，这就是她的工作。让她接手吧，让她跳进来解决问题，这个无解的、无名的问题，她刚刚给了它一个名字。永远也别让西里斯回格里莫广场了。

是啊，是啊。他苦涩地想。要是布莱克家是一个住在政府房产里的破碎麻瓜家庭，那还差不多。但是想象他的麻瓜社工母亲与大不列颠最有权势的巫师家庭为敌……他不知道该怎样解释才能让她明白：无脑的传统主义。家庭永远为你好。还有最糟的：法律管不到。

他多年前就全查过了。

“我觉得我们做不了什么，”他说。“你也说了。他们是贵族。没人会管的。”他感到局促不安，又补充了一句。“而且这可能会让他们变本加厉。”

“怎么，觉得自己的权威受到了挑战？”

“是的，”他不由自主地说。“爸爸告诉过你，我也告诉过你，他们可能会变得非常——”

他看见她握着《女巫周刊》的那只手垂落，便没能把话说完。她努力了，她真的努力了，他想。哪怕有那么多敌意，哪怕有那么多不屑，哪怕狼人咬了她的儿子。她努力了。但他们却**没有**。他们一点也没有努力。这不公平。

“我会问问莱尔，”她说。“还有莱姆斯——你知道的，邀请你朋友过来总是有点困难——但要是他需要一个地方待……”

“谢谢，妈妈，”莱姆斯真心实意地说。“我会转告他的。我相信他一定会很感激。”

他一定会感激这美妙的讽刺，莱姆斯想。霍普·卢平，一个只见过他两次的女人，对他展现出的母爱都比生他的女人要多。

——————————————————————————————————————

莱姆斯几乎是跌出了波特家的壁炉。有那么一刻，他死死地抓住壁炉架，集中精力让自己不要吐在这漂亮的地毯上。

他听见房子某处传来隐约的喊叫，这对夏天的波特家来说并不奇怪。接着他注意到坐在壁炉前扶手椅里的詹姆爸爸，他正越过报纸边缘盯着他看。

“早上好，波特先生，”他礼貌地说，手指依然抓着壁炉架。

喊叫声越来越近了。

“早上好，莱姆斯，”詹姆的爸爸说。“昨晚很激烈？”

莱姆斯早就怀疑波特先生对他的印象是party狂人，考虑到他无数次出现在他家都是红着眼睛、哑着嗓子。幸运的是，老人家似乎并不反对。

“我倒希望是，波特先生，”他说。“感冒而已啦。”

“啊，对，”波特先生说。“詹姆提到过你生病了。”

透过庄园厚实的墙壁，他隐约听到詹姆的声音。“**西里斯，你个混蛋，给我站住——**”

詹姆的父亲朝门口扬了扬头。“他们在楼上。”他说完，抬起一只手指了指自己的耳朵。他的听力大不如前了。“好吧，我猜这会儿他们下来了。”

走廊里传来非常大的响动。

“谢谢您，波特先生。”莱姆斯说，他考虑了一下放开壁炉架。他浅浅地吸了一口气，稳住自己。

然后，通向走廊的双开门径直甩开，没等莱姆斯反应过来，他就被一个穿着皮夹克的疯子撞倒在地。

——第一章完—— 

注1: 霍格沃茨的评分系统

  * O = 杰出 Outstanding（优秀）

  * E = 超出期待 Exceeding Expectations（良好）

  * A = 合格 Acceptable（及格）

  * P = 不佳 Poor（差）

  * D = 糟糕 Dreadful（很差）

  * T = 很糟糕 Troll（极差）

注2:full english breakfast 英式早餐通常从一杯橙汁、麦片、炖水果或新鲜水果开始。全英氏早餐的核心是培根，鸡蛋和香肠（在英国也称为bangers）通常伴有烤番茄，蘑菇，炸洋葱，烤面包和果酱。 茶和咖啡是受欢迎的传统饮品（来源：<https://www.thespruceeats.com/what-is-a-full-breakfast-435324>）

注3:边缘性人格障碍（Borderline Personality Disorder，缩写：BPD）又称情绪不稳定人格障碍 (EUPD)，简称边缘人格ICD-10，是一种B型人格疾患。患者出现长期的不稳定行为，容易被周遭认为不正常，例如：不稳定人际关系，不稳定自我认知及不稳定情绪。它的主要特征是精神上，行为上的极端对立表现的同时出现。边缘人格因介于健康、忧郁症、精神官能症、精神病这四者之间的边缘，故称为边缘人格。他们和一般人一样拥有健康的部分，因容易遇到一点小事就感到受伤，无法控制冲动的欲望，作出自我伤害等破坏性的行为，且这些行为会反复出现。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：感谢大家的阅读和评论！本章事情的走向将变得明朗……当然啦，也就变得比较恐怖。你们的反馈，一如往常地，我很欢迎！

因为肺里所有的空气都被挤出，莱姆斯情不自禁地发出一声惨叫，但这声惨叫被淹没在一片混乱之中。

“停下，西里斯，你这个大笨蛋！”詹姆跑了过来，彼得紧随其后。摔在莱姆斯身上的西里斯已经爬了起来，伸长了手去够壁炉架上的飞路粉。

“让我**走**，混蛋，我需要——”

“月亮脸，**坐在他身上**！”

莱姆斯正痛苦地蜷缩在地上，他朝詹姆投去令人枯萎的一瞥，准确传达了“他现在没有心情坐在任何人身上，谢谢”的讯息。

壁炉里的绿色火焰腾地升起，西里斯跳了进去。“格里莫广场十二——”他吼道。

但詹姆·波特能当魁地奇队长靠的可不是虚弱的身体和迟缓的反应。他终于追上了西里斯，一把揪住他的皮夹克领子，毫不留情地把他扔在地上，把他的一只胳膊压过头顶，让他无法逃跑，然后，你没看错，坐在他的腿上以防万一。

“早上好，莱姆斯。”他说。

“早上好，詹姆。”

“不是跟你说了坐在他身上吗。”

莱姆斯现在的姿势还差不多是趴在地上，西里斯疯狂的脸庞和他视线齐平——他之前居然还想念这个混蛋！——莱姆斯揉了揉头。实话实说，这主要是为了让自己别去想腹部的疼痛。

“你认真的吗？（注1）”

莱姆斯的用词让他自己和詹姆瞬间警觉地看向西里斯，但西里斯却罕见地没开玩笑。

“他病了吗？”一秒钟过后，莱姆斯问詹姆。

“待会跟你解释，莱姆斯。”

西里斯眼看A计划完全失败，便转为乞求。“叉子，我真的得**走**，”他说。“求你了。我不能再待在这儿了，他们会想我的。”

詹姆把他那条胳膊扭得更高了。“这招没用，哥们。”他说。

莱姆斯支撑自己坐了起来，抬头看向彼得，他刚走到詹姆身后。“看狗？（注2）”他用唇语说。

彼得耸耸肩。“字面意思。”

背景里，波特先生清了清喉咙。

不知怎的，莱姆斯居然忘记了詹姆爸爸的存在，他正坐在壁炉边的扶手椅里舒服地看报。看詹姆和彼得的样子，他们也忘了。

“在我看来，”波特先生说。“如果西里斯这么想回家，那就应该让他回去。”听上去他似乎很纳闷，这居然都能成为一个问题。

“**谢谢**，弗莱蒙，”被压在地上的西里斯高傲地说，“这**正是**我——”

“西里斯，我最聪明的朋友，”詹姆闲聊般地说。“你知道上一个没有密令就想进格里莫广场飞路的小子是什么下场吗？”

西里斯瞬间泄气。“不知道，”他实事求是地说。“但你也不知道！”

“正确，”詹姆说。“因为两年了，还是没人找到那家伙的尸体。现在，告诉我，西里斯·布莱克，你带魔杖了吗？”

“没有，”西里斯说。“该死！”

“是啊，你没带，”詹姆确认道。“因为你忘了，你这傻瓜！”说完最后一个字，他狠狠地戳了一下朋友的肋骨。

莱姆斯无助地和波特先生交换了一个眼神。

“所以我建议现在我们都上楼，”詹姆说。“然后你安安静静地想下一个逃跑方案——这次记得想一个不会杀了你的——然后彼得和我向我们的朋友莱姆斯解释一下来龙去脉，怎么样？”

这似乎镇静了西里斯。“哦，行吧，”他说。然后他转过头，第一次正眼看莱姆斯。一个狂野的、在当时的情形下很不协调的笑容铺满他的脸颊。

“早上好，莱姆斯。”他说。

“早上好，西里斯。”莱姆斯用尽所有尊严说。

“不是故意要撞倒你的。”

莱姆斯浅浅地做了一次深呼吸。“没关系。”他说。

然后西里斯任凭詹姆和彼得把他架出房间，两人都死死地抓住他的胳膊。莱姆斯瘸着腿跟在后面。

“对了，爸爸。”他们走到门口的时候詹姆说。“西里斯得在我们家呆上一阵子了，没问题吧？”

波特先生只好困惑地点点头。

——————————————————————————————————

上了楼，在詹姆·波特的卧室里，莱姆斯窝进一张地板靠垫，轻轻地把酸痛的背靠在墙上。抛开一切不谈，他觉得偶尔换换角色也不错，他不想每次满月之后都成为大家关注的焦点。

他试图偷偷地扫视一遍西里斯——虽然他早已把这项技术练成艺术了，哈，哈——但从西里斯的外表来看，能得到的信息少之又少。新发型真的很适合他，但这可能不是莱姆斯现在应该注意的。但是！不能怪他嘛，他又不是没长眼睛。侧削发型优雅得摄人心魄，但也可能是因为他还没看习惯。格兰芬多学院倾向于紧跟麻瓜时尚，如此我行我素的发型已经快绝迹十年了。

除此之外，西里斯看上去比莱姆斯自己好多了。他没看见淤青，这总是件好事。西里斯的皮夹克挂坏了，手掌上伤痕累累，就好像他和一丛荆棘丛生的灌木干了一架还输了。伤痕和他苍白的皮肤形成鲜明对比，但它们看上去是意外伤，莱姆斯自诩是这方面的专家。

莱姆斯迷惑地看着詹姆完美地变出一副手铐——啥？——然后把西里斯的左手——啥？——铐在暖气管上。西里斯逆来顺受地目睹这一切发生，非常平静。

“我是不是错过了什么。”莱姆斯最后说。

“你说呢，”詹姆阴沉地说。他脸上是好不容易控制的怒火。“你能保守秘密吗？”他又说。

莱姆斯顿了一下，发现自己没有听错。“你他妈逗我呢？”他说。“我可是秘密**之王**，蠢货。”

“很好，”詹姆说。“因为不能让别人知道。至少在这个混蛋——”他轻敲西里斯后脑勺——“清醒一点之前不能。等他能说出完整句子了，让他告诉我们他想怎么处理这事。”

彼得扔给莱姆斯一本杂志。“第十二和第十四页。”他说。

“又是《女巫周刊》？”莱姆斯说。今天似乎是这种日子。

“详尽得令人吃惊。”彼得说。

这是一本特刊，专门写世纪婚礼第二天。莱姆斯花了一刻才意识到这应该是昨天的，但他昨天有事嘛。

第十二页是一张西里斯的照片，他站在马尔福庄园一望无际的玫瑰花园里，活跃地和一群姑娘聊天，莱姆斯隐约记得她们是斯莱特林的七年级生。他们的头顶悬挂着一轮满月。

第十四页是一张马尔福庄园豪华会客厅的内景。照片里，最高贵古老的布莱克家族继承人正在和首席伴娘跳舞。她附在他的耳侧私语，而他似乎被逗乐了。

首席伴娘不是别人，正是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。

和往常一样，莱姆斯一看见她就忍不住想，这两姐弟长得真像。都是漆黑的头发，苍白的皮肤，连身高都相差不超过一英寸，虽然贝拉靠的是脚蹬一双武器级别的细高跟。除此之外，联系他们的还有精心培养的贵族气质和天生的那一丝丝疯狂。两人一刻都没有让对方离开自己的视线，这恐怕也是他们俩的舞步如此天衣无缝的原因。

“我们大脚板的舞蹈课真不是白上的。”莱姆斯发言。

“是啊，你现在是不是特希望他们没有废除圣诞舞会？”彼得讽刺道。“虽然我们大家都乐意观看大脚板在舞厅里蹦跶，你有发现问题所在吗？”

莱姆斯不想承认他其实更困惑了。“发生了什么？”他漫无边际地对整个房间说。

房间对面，西里斯面无表情，只是把头靠在墙上。

“詹姆，”彼得说。“詹姆？他又那样了。”

“没关系，”詹姆耸耸肩。“他被绑起来了。”

詹姆本来蹲在西里斯旁边，现在他跳起来从一堆垃圾山（莱姆斯猜是他的书桌）里拿出一样东西。莱姆斯忍不住再次想，他从没见詹姆这么生气过。

“想象一下，莱姆斯，”詹姆说。“今天早上，顺便说，“要多早有多早”的早，我是说真的，他妈的可能就四点吧，我猛地从床上坐起，因为我们的这位天才——”他又锤了西里斯一拳。“决定骑着摩托撞进我家花园。妈妈的狗蔷薇再也变不回原来的样子了。”

好吧，这至少解释了西里斯手上的擦伤是怎么回事。

“你还好吗，哥们？”他问。

西里斯正神游天外。

“他一路从**伦敦**过来的？骑摩托？”他问詹姆。“他疯了吗？”

“我知道，就是说啊！”詹姆一挥手臂。“就是炫耀。他有点迷糊，所以我把他赶上床了。我在找他的魔杖时，在他的口袋里发现了这个。”

他把一张羊皮纸递给莱姆斯。那是一张便条，看上去像是匆忙之中从某本古籍里撕下的，多年的书法课才写得出这么优雅的哥特手写体：

**波特，**

**看来今年夏天我还是闯了太多祸，婚礼时为自己招了一个夺魂咒。我猜施咒人现在睡着了，但是咒语随时会回来，而且我不知道它的效力会持续多久。**

**我以你所有欠过我的、还没欠我的人情求你，不要让我回去。让我远离壁炉，门钥匙，还有扫帚。摩托车最好也踢上几脚。到时候我可能会激烈反抗，所以，先说声对不起了。**

**不过，婚礼上还是玩得挺开心，所以也不全是悲惨世界。**

**S.O.B.**

“呃，靠。”莱姆斯说。他找不到别的词了。“这是什么诡计吗？我们怎么知道真是他写的？”

西里斯还是面无表情。

“这是他的字，”詹姆说。“他那花里胡哨的字体化成灰我都认识。”

这倒不假，莱姆斯想，这也是为什么最后被委以大任、真正动笔绘制劫盗地图的人是西里斯。增添一份古老的、神秘的气息。

“那么，是真的了？”莱姆斯小心翼翼地问。“夺魂咒？”

西里斯注视着他，清澈的灰眼睛将他钉在原地，他此刻比今天任何时候都清醒。看上去他似乎在和某种东西做斗争，但是最后他输了。“你那么聪明，你猜吧。”他说。

“他说是真的，昨晚说的。”詹姆说。

“但那可是——是不可饶恕咒，那可是——”

“阿兹卡班终生监禁，”詹姆说。“是啊，我们都**知道**。”

“**为什么**？”莱姆斯问。

“我他妈怎么知道，”詹姆暴躁地用魔杖挠头，杖尖火花四射。

“答案很显然啊，各位，”彼得插言道，“**世纪大婚**！整整三天的仪式，整个大不列颠有头有脸的人物都来了，总不能放任我们的电力专家往里面扔把扳手吧？最好保证他放机灵点。”

“但是，”莱姆斯说，“这可是**夺魂咒**……上帝啊。知道是谁干的吗？”

“我猜是不是贝拉特里克斯，”詹姆分心地捋了一把头发。“她是首席伴娘，她会希望一切顺顺当当的……但我又觉得她不会做得这么过火。”

他看见了莱姆斯怀疑的表情。“得了，小狼，他不就是骑在飞天摩托上飞了三个小时么。要我说这够过火的，嗯。”

“西里斯？”莱姆斯刺探道。

西里斯的表情很痛苦，似乎有什么东西正阻止他说话。“我不知道，”他最后说。“我不知道是谁干的！”

“提醒我了，”莱姆斯说。“麻瓜研究的O.W.L成绩后来怎么样了？”

西里斯一言不发。

詹姆耸耸肩。“比预想中好。”

“他说什么了吗？”

“没有，”詹姆的声音让莱姆斯庆幸他手里没拿着易碎品。“但我通过双面镜听见了。”

————————————————————————————————————

在阻止西里斯跳上骑士公共汽车的激动中，他们都忘记了吃午饭。莱姆斯错过了大半个下午，因为他一直蜷缩在波特家软得过分的扶手椅里睡觉。

奇怪的是，咒语并不总是有效。莱姆斯猜是因为施咒者忙于参加婚礼，但他郁郁寡欢地得出结论，这只意味着明天咒语就会全力回归，除非让他们先找出反咒。

傍晚的时候又来了一次。显然詹姆的变形术在他生气的时候就没那么强大了，因为西里斯甩掉了手铐，又逃跑了，这次一路跑到波特家的扫帚屋才被他们追上。

“我去你妈的，大脚板，”詹姆再一次坐在他最好的朋友身上说。“你到底有没有**努力**啊？这可以被抵抗的，你知道。”

西里斯看上去简直要杀人了。“这完全是随机的，白痴，我又不能提前做好准备。”

西里斯从来不是能对冲动说“不”的人，不管这冲动是不是他自己的。对莱姆斯来说，满月过后第一天就追着西里斯到处跑，实在是太耗体力了，他不得不落在后面，觉得自己很没用。

就连思考好像都被其他人代劳了。

“大脚板，”彼得盯着他们不停挣扎的朋友，沉思道。

“怎么了？”西里斯从地上说。

“不，我是说，大脚板。”他转身检查视线里有没有家长。“说不定狗会比较难控制。你试过变形吗？”

“噢，”西里斯说。“我——没有。我是说，如果他们注意到了呢？”

附近的另外两个阿尼玛格斯，詹姆和彼得，交换了一个眼神。“他们为什么会注意到？”詹姆说。“这又不是摄神取念。值得一试，哥们。”

“有人直连我的大脑，顺便吐槽一句，这令我**恶心**。”西里斯说。“谁知道他们会注意到什么，你们说是吧？”

“如果狗跑了，”莱姆斯指出，他依然很疲倦，“我们可有得追了。”

詹姆做了个鬼脸。“对哦，那别试了。”

西里斯太焦躁了，没跟大家一起吃晚餐。晚上彼得回家了，六只猫头鹰足以说明他妈妈已经焦虑到崩溃的边缘。莱姆斯没有回去，因为他觉得留詹姆一个人对付这麻烦实在太可笑了。他没有那么不厚道。

晚上，詹姆在地上扔了两张床垫，然后，经过一番理性思考，他和莱姆斯把西里斯铐在中间。说今晚“挺不舒服”都是轻的。

“铐在床上，”西里斯望着天花板说。“我怎么一点都不享受呢。”

“你还说呢，”莱姆斯说。“你又没跟一个疯子铐在一起。”

“我可以帮你撸一管，如果这能让你感觉好点。”另一边的詹姆主动提议。

“**混蛋**。”西里斯说。

霍格沃茨的无数个无眠之夜让莱姆斯知道，西里斯睡不安稳。他会翻身，会动，会说梦话。被迫平躺在两张床垫之间的缝隙里恐怕就是他想象中的地狱。

公平点说，这很快也变成了莱姆斯的地狱。空气太热，西里斯太近，以前他的辗转反侧好歹隔在半个房间和两扇床帘之外。

莱姆斯早就踢掉了被子，但他的肋骨还在隐隐作痛，换哪个姿势都不舒服。另一边的詹姆似乎也没好到哪儿去，他可没有莱姆斯那么好的耐心，终于，他受不了了。

“西里斯，我爱你就像爱兄弟，但你要是不**现在**就给我冷静下来，闭嘴，躺着别动，”詹姆用魁地奇队长的声音说。“我就来帮你。”

“哦是吗？”西里斯说。“我自己都做不到，你凭什么认为你有这个本事？”

有这句话就够了。詹姆一跃而起，西里斯大叫一声，但他很快被他最好的朋友压在身下。至少他不乱动了，但莱姆斯有种感觉，这种解脱是暂时的。

然后詹姆低下头，毫不客气地——莱姆斯眨了一下眼睛，他没做梦，这是真的——**舔了一下**西里斯的脸。

“你他妈——”西里斯说。“詹姆！你太伤我心了！舔人是我的专长！”

“我答应了你老妈的，不是（注3）？”詹姆说。“在国王十字车站。说了我想什么时候舔你就什么时候舔你。”

“是什么部位。你说的是舔什么部位。”西里斯极富暗示性地扭动眉毛。但他笑得头都快掉了，詹姆也是。

“你个混蛋！”西里斯说。“她看上去差点就让我脱下靴子让你舔了！”

“是她一开始说我不配舔的那双吗？”

詹姆正在挠他痒痒，但他自己笑得喘不上气，而且西里斯也在回击。

“你才是**混蛋**，”詹姆说。“你他妈就是个白痴！一年比一年糟！看看你这次把自己搞成了什么蠢样子！”

詹姆开始戳他。“说真的，我们现在该拿你怎么办？你一有机会就逃跑！看看你！看看你的生活！真他妈一团糟！”

他笑得仿佛世界末日。

“铐在床上，我话说完了，”西里斯说。“这个暑假还不是最惨的。”

“上帝啊，这太荒谬了，”詹姆说。“我眼泪都要出来了。”

“欢迎来到我的生活，”西里斯说。“现在给我下去，老实说，这二十个小时里你坐在我身上的时间也太多了点。”

“我一下去你就又开始踢人了，”詹姆说。“我想我还是待在这儿吧。**看狗**。”

“这个笑话，”西里斯说。“就只有第一次讲出来的时候好笑。我要撤销你舔我的特权了。”

“**哎哟**，大少爷终于想起自己是谁了是吧，”詹姆说。“你妈肯定骄傲死了。”

“两位，”莱姆斯说。“两位？我不想打扰你们的，但除了聊**他**舔人和**他**老妈，能不能也考虑一下我？我这姿势挺不舒服的。”

“哦，抱歉抱歉，”詹姆说。“我们似乎忘记你的存在了呢，月亮脸。”他低头看着西里斯，西里斯回以一个眨眼，然后莱姆斯猛然想起和两个铁哥们当哥们是一种什么样的体验。

“你们敢！”莱姆斯说。

太晚了。他们俩一起跳到他身上，西里斯完美利用了他们俩的手铐压住莱姆斯的手腕（他早该知道的，莱姆斯想。）一个人挠他痒痒，另一个人，莱姆斯很不幸地无法装作看不见，在舔他的脸。

这一幕非常搞笑，也非常吓人，但只持续了十秒钟，因为詹姆不小心用膝盖撞到了莱姆斯的胸口，有什么东西（大概是一根肋骨）移位了，莱姆斯不禁发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

至少这阻止了他们的进攻，莱姆斯麻木地想。在他身边，西里斯坐了起来。

“月亮脸，你这个混蛋。”他说。

“我什么都没干！”莱姆斯边说边毫不客气地拿西里斯的睡衣袖子擦脸。

“叉子，我们怎么能忘了呢？”西里斯说。

“不知道，”詹姆说。“事儿太多了。对不起，哥们。”

“我**就觉得**我昨晚看见了满月。你怎么什么都不说呢，月亮脸？”

“哦，说什么呢，说我不想让大家大惊小怪地围着我？”莱姆斯呻吟道。

“你没事吧？”西里斯说。“你受伤了吗？”

“你再不闭嘴，下一个受伤的就是你，”莱姆斯说。“我**刚刚才说**了，我——”

“他没事。”詹姆耸耸肩。

“干得好，小狼。”西里斯说。“看哪，叉子，他已经不需要我们就能过满月了。”

“是啊，马上就长大成人了呢，真令人感动，”詹姆说。“现在闭嘴睡觉，大脚板，”

————————————————————————————————————

当晚并不平静，但莱姆斯还是在午夜之后某个点睡着了，这也是为什么天刚蒙蒙亮就被吵醒让人很绝望。西里斯辗转反侧，显然很不舒服。他在发抖，更糟的是，他在说梦话。

莱姆斯半闭着眼睛，看见詹姆一脸担忧地坐了起来。见莱姆斯也醒了，他在唇边竖起一根手指。

西里斯爱说梦话，所以经常会在脸上压很多枕头。但往往只言片语难以理解。不过这次可能值得一听，莱姆斯想。

**高贵，疙瘩，布莱克古老，最家族**。西里斯在睡梦中大笑。

詹姆和莱姆斯一样茫然。

**污染**，西里斯喃喃。**肮脏，腐烂，被宠坏了，家族树里的坏种**。

他在重复他母亲的谩骂，莱姆斯反应过来。他在重复她的疯言疯语，只不过在睡梦中，他多年的语音课都离他而去。含混不清，毫无语法。

“真是够够的了，”詹姆喃喃。他用没铐住的那只手抚摸西里斯的头发。西里斯猛地躲开，但很快放松下来。

“我绝不会让你再回去，”詹姆轻声说。“只要我活着一天。”

西里斯的抽搐停止了，也不再说梦话。这是个好开始。

“月亮脸，”詹姆说。“**月亮脸**。”

“醒着呢，”莱姆斯咕哝道。“你刚刚——你刚刚是不是挠了挠他的耳朵？”

詹姆缓缓耸了耸肩。“这招对大脚板挺管用的，”他说。“月亮脸，我们该怎么办？”

莱姆斯感觉詹姆看上去和自己一样无助。不管莱姆斯今天早上醒来时给自己做了多久的心理建设，他都没想到，他、詹姆会和他们最好的朋友铐在一起，因为只有这样他才不会逃跑。他的生活还没为他准备好面对这一切。

“我不知道该怎么办，”詹姆又说。“这个咒语的原理是什么？万一它永远不停呢？”

“会停的，”莱姆斯拼命相信自己所学。“就算是最高深的咒语都会随着时间消退。”

“那要等到什么时候？”詹姆说。“他不能回去。他会死在那里的，不死也得疯。我他妈一点都不夸张。”

“我妈说这事应该交给成年人，”莱姆斯说。“但她什么都不懂，只知道西里斯有麻烦。”

“是啊，我爸也是，”詹姆说。“但我们总不能到处去说布莱克家施了不可饶恕咒吧，没人会管的——”

“只会让他们变本加厉——”

“——而且就算有人管——”

“阿兹卡班终生监禁。”

“他们活该。”詹姆阴沉地说。

“也不能这么说，”莱姆斯打了个冷战。“我讨厌死摄魂怪了。”

詹姆呼出一口气。“是啊，我也讨厌。”他那只手还在心不在焉地抚摸西里斯，不知道是在安慰西里斯还是安慰他自己。“我有点害怕，月亮脸。”

——————————————————————————————————

第二天早晨，事实证明詹姆对事态的预估太正确了。

注1: 原文Are you serious。西里斯的名字梗。

注2: 原文dogsitting。照看小孩是babysitting，神曲太太这个词用得很妙，一方面暗示小天任性不听话像小孩一样需要照顾，一方面詹姆控制西里斯的方法是坐在他身上（dog-sitting）

注3: 这个情节发生在太太的另一个故事里，西里斯的爸妈来国王十字车站接他，沃尔布佳不屑地对詹姆说，你连给我儿子舔靴子都不配。詹姆，尽管他刚刚才在车上叮嘱了西里斯一路“要听话”“要乖”“忍一时风平浪静”，立马回呛，我想舔他什么部位就舔他什么部位，夫人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者真的太厉害了，小天深藏不露的秘密，莱姆斯对小天暗暗的情愫，都水到渠成举重若轻。我爱神曲太太！另：我爱詹姆·波特一辈子！！！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：本章中，布莱克家族提高了赌注，莱姆斯又发现身为狼人的一大弊端。谢谢你们的阅读和评论，我的一天都明亮了 :)

有鉴于波特家激增的青少年数量，永远耐心的波特夫人决定烤松饼给他们当早餐。这点美式风情对她纯正的英式厨房来说有些大胆，但，正如她自己所说，“西里斯又不常来，就让我好好宠溺一下他吧！”

餐桌上，莱姆斯正忙于完成今日份新闻回顾。他手里端着咖啡，一页页翻过新一期《女巫周刊》特刊（**世纪婚礼第三天，璀璨终章**！），想看看布莱克家族是怎么处理他们长子的莫名缺席的。

神奇的是，依然出现了一张西里斯的单人照。他传阅给其他人看。

“那是**第一天**的，”西里斯说。他是唯一一个对早餐提不起丝毫兴趣的人。“看看领结就知道了好吗。我知道他们觉得普罗大众都是傻逼，但这也太搞笑了。”

“人们不会真的仔细去研究《女巫周刊》上的贵族婚礼照片的，”莱姆斯提醒他。“这足以糊弄过去。”

照片中的西里斯穿着衬衫，非常放松。他说的那个可笑的领结被扯松了，给人一种他换了一身衣服的错觉。而且这是一张特写，掩盖了背景没变的事实。莱姆斯漫不经心地想，不知道布莱克家有没有动用他们的私人公关。

真人西里斯可一点也不放松。他坐在餐桌旁，盯着盘子里的松饼，仿佛它在对他个人进行挑衅。

“乖，西里斯，吃个松饼，”詹姆说。“我妈特意做的。因为她喜欢你。你要是不吃**她心都要碎了**。”

“够了啊，詹姆，”尤菲米娅·波特说。“西里斯，亲爱的，你不尝一口松饼吗？”

“没胃口。”西里斯咬着后槽牙说。

“你在长个子啊，不吃东西怎么行呢。”詹姆咬了一大口松饼说。松饼真的很好吃。

最先回过味来的是彼得。他25分钟前刚回来，还没完全安抚好自己老妈就钻出了壁炉。

“说起来，”彼得开口说。“你**上次吃东西**是什么时候？”

“昨晚，晚餐。”西里斯阴郁地说。

于是莱姆斯也注意到了。“**我们几个**吃了晚餐，”他说。“**你**说你太焦躁了吃不下去。”

“那就是午餐。”

“我们没吃午餐，因为你追着骑士公共汽车跑了大半个德文郡。”彼得得力地指出。

“早餐？”西里斯开始盲狙。

“早餐你就喝了一杯咖啡，吃了一包詹姆·多吉（注1），”詹姆说。“那能算早餐吗。”他和莱姆斯、彼得交换了一个警觉的眼神。

“哈。”西里斯思考了一下，给他面前的松饼催眠。“我不饿。”他说。

“一点也不饿吗？”波特夫人好心地问。“我知道这是你的最爱。偷偷告诉你吧，秘诀就是使用纯正的香草豆荚。”

“哦，好吧，”西里斯说。“看在您的份上。”

莱姆斯有种感觉，全世界没有一个夺魂咒能让西里斯拒绝波特夫人。他小心翼翼地从松饼边缘切下一小块，放进糖浆里蘸了蘸，然后送进嘴里。

鸦雀无声。

然后西里斯呛到了，他用尽所有布莱克家的礼仪家教才不失体面地把松饼吐到餐巾里。“吃不下，”他说。“对不起，尤菲米娅。”

“哦天呐，”波特夫人说。“你生病了吗？”

“有一点吧，妈妈。”詹姆叹了一口气。“有一点。”

——————————————————————————————————————————

目前为止，西里斯一直以某种沉重的逆来顺受——也可能是拒不承认——的态度应对这一切，但到了中午，就连他也开始担心起来。他毫不掩饰对面前三明治的敌意。

“所以这就是他们对付我的招数，”他说。“也太**平庸**了。”

经过他们研究发现，他可以喝水，但没法喝太多。黑咖啡勉强可以咽下，但其他所有食物都不行。所有，食物。现在还包括三明治。

至少这让他没力气逃跑了。但从长远来看，这不是什么值得庆幸的事。

午餐后他们倾巢而出，走进波特家宽阔的花园，躲在一棵苹果树下乘凉。莱姆斯拾起昨晚的思绪。“这个最后肯定会失效的，”他说。“所有咒语都会失效。他们每年暑假都得更新霍格沃茨天花板上的魔法，至少我是这么听说的。”

“那这个失效是在我饿死之前还是之后呢？”西里斯说。“醒醒吧大家，这太扯淡了。我最后总归要回去的。早死早超生。”他对准波特家的魁地奇球柱投掷苹果，力道惊人。

“闭嘴，这是咒语在说话，”詹姆不屑一顾地说。“你绝不可能再回那个地方去。想都别想。我开始重复我自己了，是不是。”他挠了挠头。

“我很感激你的情谊，哥们，”西里斯说。“但我他妈快饿死了。”他又朝球柱扔了一个苹果。

“去你妈的，你扔掉的可是未来的苹果奶酥。”詹姆指出。

“你就往我伤口上撒盐吧，”西里斯说，他的破坏性心情似乎有增无减。

“他们不会真的想弄死他的。”彼得在一旁说。

“不好意思，哥们，但他们在这一方面简直高歌猛进。”詹姆苦逼地说。

“他是继承人，”彼得似乎对纯血政治有着令人惊异的领悟。“弄死他对他们没好处。他们只想让他守规矩。我敢打赌，只要他们发现这招不起作用就会改变策略的。”

他“咔哧”咬了一口青苹果。“恐怕你只有把它熬过去了，哥们。”

“我们需要找出更多的信息，”莱姆斯说。“我是说，跟这该死的咒语相关的信息。它确实很不常见，但一定**有人**知道——”

“是啊，但是，我们总不可能到处去问‘你知不知道不可饶恕的黑魔法’吧，别人会起疑心的。”彼得说。

“去问我们可以信任的人。”莱姆斯坚持道。

“你想说谁，邓布利多？”詹姆说。“可我们不是一致同意现在先不让事态升级吗？告诉邓布利多，这事**绝对**就升级了。”

“不要邓布利多，”西里斯又拿起一个苹果，黑着脸说，“上次我找他，他就没帮忙。”

“他有时候挺忙的，”彼得说。“他有大局要考虑嘛。”

西里斯嗤之以鼻。“你可以这么说。”

“是啊，好吧，那我们还能问谁？”詹姆说。“我发誓，要是我们有个稍微能干点的黑魔法防御术课老师，生活就轻松多了。我都懒得记他们的名字了，直接叫他们傻瓜一到五号。”

他的问题永远也找不到答案了，因为就在这时，随着一声爆响，一只家养小精灵出现在他们眼前。詹姆吓得把柠檬汽水都打倒了。

“**终于**，”西里斯缓缓露出一个恶毒的微笑。“别来无恙啊。”

“克利切是来带西里斯少爷回家的，”家养小精灵说。“西里斯少爷可以和他的朋友们说再见了。”

“真贴心，”西里斯说。“事实上，我就等着你来呢。我需要我的魔杖和床底下的包。”他挥了挥手。“去给我拿吧。”

拒绝如此直接的命令显然让克利切万分痛苦，换一种情形下，莱姆斯可能会感到同情。

“女主人命令克利切，不接到西里斯少爷不许回家，”家养小精灵说道。“虽然他是个忘恩负义的小混球。”

西里斯叹了一口气。“好吧，我就知道没这么容易，”他说，“要是你不愿合作，那就去告诉他们，去他们大爷——”

“女主人让我转告您，晚餐六点开始。”克利切大声说。“西里斯少爷现在一定饿坏了吧。”

他的话说完，空气中充满紧张的沉默。莱姆斯抓住西里斯的袖子制止他。“不是他的错。”他静静地说。

“你知道多少？”他们从来不知道彼得的声音可以这么吓人。“谁干的？他为什么不能吃东西？”

“克利切被一个混血问话，”克利切说。“克利切不会屈尊回答。”

彼得难以置信地看了莱姆斯一眼。**什么鬼**。他用唇语说。

“那好，我来问，”詹姆说。“谁干的，克利切，为什么？”

“克利切被一个血统叛徒问话……”克利切说，但这次他明显底气不足。

“你他妈给我回答这个血统叛徒！”西里斯厉声说。

“家族非常想念西里斯少爷，”克利切艰难地吐出每一个字。“他们想让他回到他应在的位置上去。”

“我问的不是这个，”詹姆说。“我问的是谁干的？谁施的夺魂咒？”

长长的停顿。“克利切对夺魂咒一无所知。”克利切说。

“真的吗，克利切？”西里斯说。

“克利切对夺魂咒一无所知。”克利切重复道。“现在请西里斯少爷跟克利切回家。”

说完，上了年纪的家养小精灵径直冲向西里斯，抓住他的手臂，显然准备带他幻影移形。

但忽然家养小精灵向后倒去，莱姆斯后知后觉地发现他自己是那个举起魔杖的人。

他给自己定的所有规矩——保持低调，暑假不用魔法，永远永远不给魔法部深入审问他的机会——都被抛到了九霄云外。他匆忙提醒自己，滥用魔法办公室总是人手不够，长期加班，而且几乎从不过问发生在纯血家庭的未成年魔法。

“漂亮，哥们，”西里斯说。“但昏迷咒通常不会让家养小精灵昏迷很久。”

他蹲到家养小精灵小小的身体旁边。克利切已经开始动了。

“克利切，”他说。“不准用随从幻影移形或其他家养小精灵魔法带我回家，听懂了吗？”

“等一下，”彼得说。“这话有漏洞吗？毕竟，你妈的命令是无论如何都要带你回去。”

西里斯耸耸肩。“他大可以试试他的三寸不烂之舌。我不介意。”

家养小精灵坐了起来，瞪着他，试图寻找他话里的漏洞。但似乎他原来的指令并没有明确到可以推翻西里斯的直接命令。

不幸的是，他原来的指令是没有西里斯就不能回去，这也是为什么他们现在屁股后面多了一个苦大仇深、自言自语的家养小精灵。西里斯试过命令他走远点，但这只是让他躲在他们注意力边缘，结果让所有人都一惊一乍的。

同时，现在要想制定计划不被偷听也难上加难。他们开始互相传小纸条，但效率太低了。反正在克利切出现之前他们也没想出什么好办法，莱姆斯想。

————————————————————————————————

当晚，莱姆斯回家吃的晚餐，主要是因为他觉得，母亲平时就见不着他，暑假再见不到人影也太说不过去了。他还需要换身衣服。他现在穿着詹姆的T恤，穿在他身上短得可笑，他也没那么喜欢**疯麻瓜马丁**。再说，詹姆已经要和西里斯分享他的衣柜了。

当然，这也意味着他要见到莱尔·卢平，而他们父子之间毫无根据的诡异张力总是在满月后达到顶峰。莱姆斯不是傻子，他知道父亲为他四岁那年的事自责——说真的，莱姆斯不能更无感，因为现在他见惯了他的朋友犯下无心的残忍错误，这也没让他们就变成坏人了。但知道问题所在并不能让问题就此消失。

今晚的晚餐就和他十四岁以来每一次三人都在场的晚餐一样紧张、无聊。甜点吃到一半时，气氛甚至变得更不舒服了。

他的母亲清了清喉咙。

“我们刚才在说，”霍普说。“你爸爸和我，我们说起你的朋友西里斯。”

莱姆斯仔细地咽下食物。“啊？”

“波特家的猫头鹰下午也来了，”霍普说。“他们很担心。他们说他从家里逃跑了。他们说他看起来很困扰，也不吃东西。这是真的吗，莱姆斯？”

他们知道的还不到一半，莱姆斯想。还不到十二分之一。

“是的，”他如实说，因为他不想对妈妈撒谎。

“发生了什么，莱姆斯？”他父亲说。“他为什么要逃跑？”

“你们为什么要这么问？”莱姆斯小心地说。

“因为我们想要帮忙。”霍普说。

“力所能及的范围内。”莱尔说着，瞟了妻子一眼。

“我们很高兴你找到了这么好的朋友，”霍普说。“西里斯，他是个好孩子。让我们帮助他吧，告诉我们发生了什么。”

莱姆斯一边催眠他的布丁，一边绞尽脑汁地想一个完美答案。一个真实的、但又不会让他父母发动圣战的答案。

“他不想让别人知道。”他最后说。

“保守秘密也要看时间地点吧！”霍普说。

莱尔，不幸的是，露出了深思熟虑的表情。“所以确实有事发生了，”他得出结论。“他父母上周末一定做了什么才让他逃跑了。”

有时莱姆斯会忘记了，他的父母也是聪明人。毕竟，他们有一个狼人儿子，却成功把他养成了一个小书虫。

“是的，”莱姆斯让步了。“发生了某件事。拜托，我不该——”

“他们动手了吗？”霍普问。

哦天呐，莱姆斯想。西里斯会**杀了**他的。“没有哪条法律明确规定不可以吧？”他说。

“所以他们动手了，”霍普说。“哦天啊。”

“我没这么说，”莱姆斯说。“我是说，有可能。他从来不谈这些，真的。”

霍普看他的表情他再熟悉不过，这个表情在说，莱姆斯，别再在技术范围内遮遮掩掩了。

“不是那么回事。”莱姆斯说，越来越希望自己当初能忍受詹姆·波特不合身的卡通T恤。他不想在这里和他们一起解剖布莱克家的虐待到底属于哪个门类。

因为，就算过了五年，他也不确定他完全理解：是，淤青、怒火和梦魇都时有发生，但奇怪的是，当他念及此事，这些都不是他会想起的。真正让他无法忍受的东西根本就不会被注意到。是西里斯和他母亲在车站见面时令人毛骨悚然的冷漠，是暑假时再也收不到西里斯的回信，是所有人都同意，从杂志照片上看到他剪了新发型是个坏消息。

那个家庭里根本没有爱，他想。沃尔布佳·布莱克把她的长子看作是一个需要解决的麻烦。就好像他的家族身份就是他这个人的全部，其他所有超越**儿子、兄长、继承人**的东西都需要被铲除。

“他们会经常吼他吗？”霍普说。“贬低他？羞辱他？”

很不幸，这一点无法否认。“你听见他妈妈在车站说什么了。”莱姆斯告诉他的布丁。

“这还是他们在公众场合的样子，哈？”霍普说。她和莱尔交换了一个眼神。

“莱姆斯，”她轻声说。从她的语气和整个对话的走向，莱姆斯不用她继续说都知道她下面要问什么。“我很抱歉我要问这个，”她说，“但他们有没有——”

好吧，除了正面刚以外，莱姆斯真不知道还能怎么回答这个问题。“呃，反正布莱克家从来没反对过乱伦。”他简单粗暴地说。

他的母亲看上去吓坏了，莱姆斯立刻后悔了。

“结婚之后！他们很传统的，”他说，“不，据我所知没有那种事。对不起，妈妈。我刚刚在开玩笑，这一切都太——**啊**！”他的突然爆发把自己都吓到了。

“太过了？”霍普温柔地说。“当然如此，莱姆斯，正因为这样才有我们呀。”

“是魔法，对不对，”莱尔说。整场对话中大部分时间他都保持沉默。

“什么？”

“排除法，”他父亲说。“你否认了其他所有。他们是用魔法伤害的他。”

莱姆斯低声咒骂了几句。西里斯绝对会杀了他。

“霍普说他在婚礼照片上看起来很奇怪。”

“是的，”霍普说。“有点……恍惚。这儿，你看。”她从厨房料理台上拿起《女巫周刊》特刊递给丈夫。

“你知道是哪种魔法吗，莱姆斯？”莱尔说。他翻到西里斯和他弟弟一起看烟火的那张照片。

莱姆斯看着父亲的脸沉了下来。

“不知道。”莱姆斯说。这是他今天撒的第一个谎，但在当时的情形下，他猜这是为了所有人好。

“霍普说得对，照片里的他看起来很高兴又很恍惚，”莱尔沉思着说。“不像他的弟弟。而我听说他是家里更受待见的那一个。”

“是啊，有点吧。”莱姆斯不置可否地说。

“而且波特家说他一直试图跑回去，吃不下东西，就算他想吃也不行。”莱尔说。

“我不知道什么样的咒语有这么多副作用。”莱姆斯说。

“儿子，”他的父亲越过眼镜边缘盯着他。“我在黑魔法探测领域有高等学位，你还记得吧。”

莱尔叹了一口气。“是夺魂咒。”

“那你说怎么办？”莱姆斯毛了。“告诉我，爸爸，**怎么办**？你该不会建议他闹上法庭吧？因为你最应该知道，没有做好拼命的准备不要随便发泄怒火。”

父亲给他的表情差一点就让他道歉了，但目前为止莱姆斯拒绝着这一冲动。

“那我们就做好准备，”霍普说。“收集证据，寻找站在他这边的人。”

但她的丈夫没有说话。他在思考。

“假设，只是假设，”莱姆斯说。“这奏效了。魔法部愿意调查，他们找出了幕后凶手，那个人被判了刑，送去阿兹卡班。但他的整个家族从此都将与他为敌，你觉得他在这个世界上还会安全吗？”

“我又没说这很简单——”霍普说。

“我说根本不可能，”莱姆斯说。“对不起，妈妈。我相信西里斯知道你们站在他这边会很感动，但是——”他做了个鬼脸。“但我觉得这没用。别费心了。”

“莱尔，帮帮我。”霍普说。

莱尔看看她，又看看莱姆斯，又看回妻子。“事实上，”他沉重地说。“事实上，我同意莱姆斯。”

莱姆斯很惊讶。“真的吗？你什么时候开始同意我了？”

“我们之前讨论的时候可不是这么约定的，莱尔，”霍普平静地说。“是什么使你改变了主意？”

“夺魂咒，”莱尔说。“抱歉，霍普，但你先听我解释。通常，被逼无奈时，那些古老的家族会动用他们的一切金钱和人脉来避免丑闻。如果这只是简单的虐童事件——当然，没有什么虐待是简单的，但请先允许我这么说——那说不定还可以对你朋友有利，莱姆斯。他们会答应让他搬出去，甚至不相往来。”

“正是，”霍普说。“你之前也是这么说的。现在有什么不同？”

“夺魂咒是不可饶恕咒，”莱尔说。“用一次都能让你把阿兹卡班牢底坐穿。**为什么**明明完全——”他咳嗽了一下，“——**无害**的迷情剂也可以模拟其中效果，这个咒语却和专门用来杀人和折磨的咒语混为一谈，我不知道，但我知道的是，现在风险系数对布莱克家来说太高了。”

他叹了一口气。“赌注这么高的情形下，他们绝不会妥协。一旦被起诉，他们会立刻反击。他们会想尽一切办法诋毁你的朋友，莱姆斯。他们会提起他过往的斑斑劣迹，而我听说还有不少。如果他曾做过任何违法的事——”

比如成为一名未注册的阿尼玛格斯，莱姆斯面无表情地想。

“——也会公之于众，”莱尔说。“同样地，他的朋友们也不会被放过——如果他有任何一个朋友来自不清不白的背景，也会**公之于众**。”

他注视着莱姆斯。

“你意思是因为我是狼人所以西里斯得不到正义？”莱姆斯难以置信地说。

“不，我意思是他得不到正义是因为他与布莱克家族为敌，而你会成为牺牲品。”莱尔说。

他顿了一下，仔细斟酌字句。“当然了，我们养你这么大不是要你自私，”他补充道。“但是你要记住，你的身份暴露了对你不会有任何好处。我很抱歉，莱姆斯，但这可能危及你的学业，危及你的前途。”

“但肯定不能让他们就这么逍遥法外吧？”莱姆斯说。“不然的话叫‘不可饶恕’还有什么意义呢？”

他都快忘了五分钟之前他自己反驳的就是这个论点。不知怎的，这诡异的气氛让他随时随地都想反驳爸爸。这从他十四岁那年起就是如此了，莱姆斯不知道这辈子会不会和解。

“这就是你们面临的下一个问题了，”莱尔说。“这属于那种古老而黑暗的魔法，难以证明它的使用，除非你回溯用来施咒的魔杖——但即便如此也不足以成为盖棺定论的证据，因为魔杖的主人不一定就是施魔咒的人。而这还是假设法庭批准了这一检验，因为回溯他人魔杖严重侵犯了隐私权。同样的还有吐真剂——法庭不会因为你单方面的控诉就批准使用。”

“那也就是说，”莱姆斯说。“西里斯唯一的胜算就是让幕后凶手自己承认？然后坐牢？”

“我只能说，”莱尔说。“无论何时我看到古老的家族卷入法庭，最终正义都不会得到伸张。我很抱歉，莱姆斯，但你的直觉是对的。这是不可能的。”

“那我们怎么办？”莱姆斯说。

他无法用语言表达他有多么想让别人告诉他该怎么办，有没有什么无懈可击的方案，可以让西里斯不会像现在这样毫无还手之力。

“好问题，”莱尔说。“你们**有什么**计划？我猜你和你的朋友们一定讨论过了。”

莱姆斯不得不承认，他们的计划此时在卢平家厨房里说出口真是可笑至极。“我们希望能一直熬到暑假结束，”他承认道。“十一月他就十七岁了，到那时他就不必回家。”

“暑假还有六周呢，”霍普说。“如果我没理解错的话，他的家人是不是可以直接强迫他回去？**再一次**把他关起来，然后对他为所欲为？反正你们俩说巫师的法律也管不着。这真是太**令人恶心**了。”

“我不知道，妈妈，”莱姆斯说。“我**不知道**还能做些什么。我只希望他们最终能放手。”

他推开甜点。“对不起，我得走了。我上楼拿两件衣服就走。周四早上回来行吗？”

“行，”他母亲说。“另外，莱尔，你再跟我解释一下这都怎么回事。”

莱姆斯抓住机会逃走。走到楼梯，他听见父母在厨房里平静地争执。他往背包里塞了几件衣服和两本厚书，斟酌了一下他几分钟前刚想到的主意。

愚蠢，他想道。如果母亲决定无视他和莱尔的担心，那刚刚那场对话已经具有爆炸性的威力。但他又想，他父亲**的确**是个专家，至少在**某类**黑魔法方面，或许他**知道**——

他下了楼，伸头进厨房，争执的声音立刻停止了。“爸爸，”他对沉默的厨房说。“借一步说话？”

他的父母面面相觑。这种情况可不常发生。“好。”莱尔说着，从椅子上站了起来。

“妈妈再见，”莱姆斯说。“周四见。”

“宝贝再见，”霍普说。“帮我跟你的朋友们打声招呼。”

走进客厅后，莱姆斯转身面对父亲，不知道该如何开口。但莱尔先说话了。

“我们想让你知道，不管你做出什么样的选择，我们都无条件支持你，”莱尔说。“但记住，代价很高。”他叹口气。“我真希望我能给你更好的建议。”

“事实上，你可以，”莱姆斯说。“关于夺魂咒，你还知道什么？”

莱尔看起来很惊讶。“比如？”

莱姆斯犹豫了一下。“比如，如何让它停止。”他最后说。

“它还有效吗？”莱尔立刻担心起来。“莱姆斯，你刚才怎么不说——”

“他状态还行，”莱姆斯赶紧找补，但他意识到，这恐怕不算真话。“大多数时候。”他限定道。

“一直以来我的专长都是黑暗鬼魂，”莱尔说。“夺魂咒我不是专家——这咒语几十年没被用过了——但就我所知，夺魂咒不能被轻易解除，必须自己抵抗。”

“他**在**抵抗了，”莱姆斯说。“我只是想问，我们能不能帮上忙——”

“我说过了，我不是那方面的专家，”莱尔说。“了解夺魂咒的人不多，至少，名声好的没几个。你可以问问邓布利多教授——”

“行吧，”莱姆斯感觉有点失望。“我会转告他们的。谢了爸爸。”

他拿出从波特家带回来的飞路粉，莱尔当然注意到了，但谢天谢地没有发表评论。

“莱姆斯，”尴尬的一阵沉默过后，他说。“你不用非得回去的。”

“你什么意思？”

“莱姆斯，”莱尔说。“你很聪明，也很勇敢。你是我们能希求的最好儿子，更好。但一碰到你的朋友你就出现盲点了。”

莱姆斯愣住了。如果莱尔不明白朋友就是他的一切的话，他想，那他和父亲真没什么好说的。

“现在有两种可能。如果——**如果**——你的朋友做对了抵抗那一步，”莱尔打破尴尬的沉默说。“他可能会变得很冲动。他可能会实施任何一个冲破咒语强制力的想法。还记得他的那些想法吗？”

莱姆斯可以发誓西里斯的想法他只在卢平家说了十分之一。他不安地换了个姿势。

“而如果他没有做对……”莱尔继续说。“这么说吧，夺魂咒不是发明来过家家的。我很抱歉这么说，但不弄清施咒者是谁，背后有什么动机，他可能会很危险。中了夺魂咒的人能释放非常复杂的黑魔法——”

“他没有魔杖，”莱姆斯说。“他们把他的魔杖锁起来了。他没来得及拿。”

“那可能是不幸中的万幸，”莱尔说。“但还是……我本来都差点想禁止你回去——”

“——但我们都清楚这只会让大家都难堪。”莱姆斯帮他说完。

“确实。”

莱姆斯想要反驳，想要指出西里斯不危险，他没有威胁到除了自己的任何人。但当他在脑海里构思这一论点，他就意识到这话有多么不堪一击，反驳只需四个字——“迄今为止”。该死的！

那好吧。莱姆斯想他只好按格兰芬多的方式来解决此事了。盲勇加运气。他讨厌这种时刻。

“你说过你会无条件支持我。”他说。

“是的，”莱尔说。“只是——小心点，好吗？”

这真是太不格兰芬多了。

“相信我，”莱姆斯说，希望他的语气令人安心。“我是个级长。”

说完，他踏进了壁炉。

——第三章完——

注1: Jammie Dodger 詹姆·多吉，英国饼干品牌，中间有树莓或者草莓夹心。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：谢谢你们阅读、留言、点爱心！在这一章，西里斯有了一个疯主意……并且，不用说，付诸行动了。看完别忘了告诉我你们是怎么想的！

莱姆斯晚餐后回到詹姆家时，情况并没有好转。詹姆告诉他，西里斯还是滴水未进。现在距离他吃掉那盒詹米·多吉已经过去四十个小时，莱姆斯突然为刚刚没吃完的甜点感到内疚。

“你感觉如何？”他试探性地问西里斯。

“我感觉可以把彼得宰来吃了。”西里斯阴沉地说。

他们挤在詹姆的卧室地板上。好吧，詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得挤在地板上。西里斯占据了窗台。

“嘿！”彼得说。“就因为我不是个死瘦子——”

“我相当确定夺魂咒没说不能吃朋友充饥，”西里斯说。“说真的，朋友们，我觉得我们可能不得不接受我失败了这一事实。”

“克利切随时可以带西里斯少爷回家，”卧室外一个不讨喜的声音说。

“得，我留下的全部动力在此。”西里斯说。他又点燃了一根丝卡牌（注1）香烟，用的是上一根的烟蒂。

詹姆本来反对开窗，因为害怕西里斯很可能再次逃跑，但他更反对弥漫满屋的烟雾。而且他们在二层，所以从某种程度上来说，他们都指望着西里斯的自我保护本能。

这可能有点悬。莱姆斯想。

在夺魂咒的原理上他们也没多大进展，除了知道这个咒语有时可以相当具体。很明显，布莱克家族无法阻止他干他们不知情的事。例如抽烟。这挺好，因为可以缓解饥饿感，反正西里斯是这么说的。莱姆斯怀疑，这只是为了骗詹姆同意他在房间里抽烟。

“好了，”詹姆说。“整整两天过去了，我们的计划有取得任何实质性的进展吗？除了‘捱过去’？”

房间里的沉默很尴尬。

”嗯，你们知道我的计划的，“西里斯神经质的手指把玩着打火机。莱姆斯觉得他又开始偷瞄大门了。他、詹姆和彼得都把魔杖放在手边。

”闭嘴，藏在我朋友后面的神秘布莱克，“詹姆烦躁地说。“放弃不算计划。我们三比一，不会让你跑了的。有人想出真正的计划吗？”

西里斯耸耸肩。“如果你执意要当谋划大师，”他说。“不妨记住卧室门外就有一个间谍，只有我们想出稍微聪明一点的点子，他立马就会去汇报我妈。”

“哦，对哦。”詹姆郁闷地说。

莱姆斯翻了个白眼，抬手就在门上施了一个闭耳塞听咒。虽然也没有什么有价值的东西怕给克利切听到。“行了，”他说。“这下满意了？”

“难怪选你当级长。”西里斯说。“现在让我们听听你们的想法吧。”

莱姆斯看看其他人，但没人主动发言。那好吧。“我妈的建议是核爆手段，”他说。“魔法部调查，审判，一切你想得到的。”

“乐观主义者啊，你妈，”西里斯说，他显然已经尽力克制不要太挖苦了。

“她只是想帮忙，”莱姆斯说。“而我爸呢，正相反，他的建议是谨慎。他们俩还闹得挺不愉快的。”

“哦天哪，这在卢平家会是什么样子呢？”西里斯露齿而笑。“他们会彬彬有礼地互相辩论吗？他们会中场休息去图书馆吗？吵完架他们会一起抽支烟吗？”

“你爸妈是怎么知道的，月亮脸？”詹姆怀疑地说。“你该不会**告诉**他们了吧？”

“我爸碰巧是世界知名的黑魔法专家而已，”莱姆斯说。“再加上，**你爸妈**给他们写信了，你个蠢货。给了他们需要的一切线索。我们得更谨慎点。”

说到这……

窗外一声爆响。西里斯探身向下望，脸上露出一个危险的笑容。

“我提议另一个计划，”他说。“还记得我们研究阿尼玛格斯时发现的那个家养小精灵献祭仪式吗？我打赌也可以用来解咒。”

“西里斯少爷就爱开玩笑。”窗外一个声音说。

“随便你怎么说家养小精灵，”西里斯说。“但他们当间谍真是太垃圾了。”他灭掉烟，“砰”地关上窗户。

蹲在窗台上的西里斯跳了下来，站稳脚跟，“好嘞，都半夜了，我——”

他们迷惑地看着西里斯的脸白成一张纸。“哦，**靠**。”莱姆斯听见詹姆说，然后他们眼睁睁地看着西里斯双膝一软。

彼得离他最近，他爆发出少见的灵敏，缓冲了西里斯以头抢地的撞击。

鸦雀无声。

然后：“抱歉，头有点晕。”西里斯说，挣扎着要站起来。

“**坐下**，”彼得说。“你都快饿死了，还一根接一根抽烟，混蛋。”

“别他妈教育我，”西里斯说，但他的语气并不重。至少他同意在地上先躺一会。

“是啊，没办法，你身娇体弱嘛，”彼得说。“枕头来了，抬脚。你像个姑娘似的晕倒之前想说什么来着？”

西里斯的脸上逐渐恢复血色，虽然很慢。

“我想说我有三只手，”西里斯说，“而你们只有两个人。哎不对，说反了。哪两个幸运儿今晚和我铐在一起？”他躺在地上，朝他们亮出一个胜利的微笑。

“我不干，”彼得说。“怎么？你刚刚才说要把我吃了。”

西里斯耸耸肩。“按照目前的形势，哥们，”他阴郁地说。“这可能是你最后的机会。”

————————————————————————————————————————————

要是今晚还跟昨晚一样，莱姆斯真不确定自己还能不能再活过一晚。不幸的是，除了多个彼得，一切似乎都跟昨晚没差。西里斯辗转反侧，彼得在说梦话，詹姆起来上了个厕所。然后彼得又起来上了个厕所，詹姆开始说梦话，西里斯还在辗转反侧。

“我怎么不记得你们三个是这么垃圾的室友，”最后莱姆斯实在受不了了，呻吟道。然后就被捅了一肘子。

不过呢，好在狼人恢复很快。莱姆斯暗想。但他转念一想，要是他不是狼人，他也不需要恢复这么快。啊，这么晚了他想这些乱七八糟的哲学问题干什么！

最后的最后，西里斯终于不动了。但莱姆斯瞄了他一眼就发现，他没睡着，他在**思考**，不知道在喃喃自语些什么。什么破运气。不管了，莱姆斯才不在乎呢，他要睡觉，今晚不能再睡不着了，他向自己许诺。

几个小时后，他还醒着，要保持决心却越来越难。彼得和詹姆早就向疲惫屈服，现在正呼呼大睡。詹姆特有的轻微鼾声，就是在心情好的时候也能把所有人都逼疯。

“月亮脸，”黑暗中，西里斯非常、非常轻地说。

他这么做已经有一会了，莱姆斯下定决心不让他得逞，大部分原因是因为，从训练条件反射的角度来讲，奖励西里斯的恼人行为无异于自杀。

但当遥远的钟声敲响两点时，他开始意识到自己的好奇心总有一天会害死猫的。

“月月月月亮脸。”

西里斯轻轻拉了拉他俩拷在一起的手铐。莱姆斯瞬间回想起他为什么那么讨厌一切锁链。他在心里叹了口气，转向西里斯。

西里斯平躺在地上，只有头转过来面向他。清澈的眼睛完全睁开，毫不眨眼，咄咄逼人。

“月亮脸。”西里斯又说了一遍。

哦，我去你妈的。他已经开始后悔了。“说。”莱姆斯说，内心准备接受各种各样的疯狂。

但他没准备好接受这个。西里斯伸出手，用还和莱姆斯铐在一起的那只右手，摸了摸他的脸。莱姆斯花了一秒钟才意识到，西里斯在用指尖描摹他的伤疤，那条伤疤从他的发际线直贯下颌，将将错过他的眼角。

那是他最最最早的伤疤之一，是**那个人**给莱姆斯的。但西里斯多半不知情，莱姆斯也不会主动告诉他。反正，大部分也已经麻木了。

“那是什么感觉？”西里斯的声音在夜色沉沉的房间里几不可闻。

好极了，莱姆斯想。凌晨两点，西里斯·布莱克开始讨论哲学了。另外，这个问题也太他妈开放了吧。“啥？”他言简意赅地问。

“被我们知道，”西里斯说。“那是什么感觉？”他的手不动了，但没有拿开，就停在莱姆斯脸侧。那是一种古怪的、漂浮一般的感觉。像他不会去想的一切，像他的白日梦和夜间梦。他现在当然没有回想他的那些梦。因为那是不可能的。

于是他开始思考这个问题。莱姆斯几乎不记得他的一年级了，因为后面发生的一切太过光辉耀眼。他记得他独来独往，整个周末都泡在图书馆、场地、湖边，当然，还有医疗翼。永远一个人。因为他是个需要隐藏自己另一面的小孩，在他十一岁的小脑瓜里，这意味着隐藏自我。

神奇的是，他的朋友们发现之后，却让这个秘密更保险了。

“最后结果皆大欢喜，不是吗，”莱姆斯说。因为不想让糊涂的西里斯更糊涂，他决定闭口不谈二年级他错过万圣节晚宴后，他的朋友们找他对峙时的恐惧。他本来以为自己会被霸凌或被开除或两者皆有。毕竟，十二岁的格兰芬多可不是以委婉和隐秘出名。

“我感觉我很了解你，了解很多年了，”西里斯说。“我见过你身上的每一道伤疤。其中两道还是我弄的。有时候我感觉你没有什么是我不知道的，你不觉得奇怪吗？”

“你不知道的太多了。”莱姆斯平静地说。

西里斯眨了一次眼，然后笑了。“对不起，我忘了，你喜欢把自己想象成一个谜，月亮脸。”

我怎么想跟这一毛钱关系都没有，莱姆斯想。“你想说什么？”他谨慎地问。

房间对面，彼得哼了一下，在睡梦中翻了个身。西里斯在唇边竖起一根手指，等了一分钟，然后示意莱姆斯靠近一点。确认彼得还在熟睡后，他开始非常、非常安静地说话。

“我把这些事都装进了一个盒子里，”西里斯说。“不是我平常那个盒子，另一个盒子。这么多年来一直都很好，除了在家的时候。而现在一张杂志上的照片就把一切都抖了出来，于是**哪儿哪儿**都不好了，于是**你们都知道了**，”他胡乱比了个手势。“关于他们。是怎样的人，怎么对我的。我——这太奇怪了。”

西里斯现在近在**咫尺**。他说话的时候呼吸就喷在莱姆斯脸上。他有点想让西里斯等到明天早上再说，等到他们都更清醒一点、没有跟彼此铐在一起。但他又想起白天的时候夺魂咒的威力更大，西里斯很有可能根本谈不了。

**靠**。

“这不是——大脚板，这不是什么新鲜事，”莱姆斯说。“我们都猜得七七八八了。你并不好，我是指。”与昨晚对父母说的话（**没有哪条法律明确规定不可以，不是这样的，他从不谈这些**）不同，他觉得现在没有必要装傻。

“月亮脸，”西里斯说。“你和我**铐在一起**。你以前和我铐在一起过吗？这简直是另一个级别的**不好**。”

“我承认是升级了一点，”莱姆斯让步说。“所以，**那你**是什么感觉？被我们知道之后？”

他们通常不谈感觉，至少不会谈超过詹姆对莉莉·伊万斯的无望暗恋，或者西里斯对西弗勒斯·斯内普的长期鄙视这种复杂程度的感情。西里斯花了很久才决定要用哪些词来描述这一切。

“像博物馆的一件文物。易碎。”他说完，抽了抽眼角。“不对。暴露？不，也不对，因为明朝的花瓶不会逃跑，对吗？你知道的，就像动物园里的动物？你们看着我，月亮脸，你们都看着我，然后想，他下一步要去哪儿？扫帚棚？壁炉？进城偷辆车？”

“我**一直**都在看着你，”莱姆斯说完才意识到，他仿佛刚对什么供认不讳。

不幸的是，西里斯似乎听懂了。“我注意到了，”他说。“为什么？”

这个语境下，这么问很合理。莱姆斯想，但他或许不该百分之百地诚实回答。“我是级长嘛。”他说。

西里斯给了他一个微笑。这个微笑转瞬即逝。

“我不知道如果被除了你们三个之外的其他人知道了，我受不受得了，”西里斯说。“就好像，被人知道了就变成真的了。就好像我抱着我那个愚蠢的盒子站在那儿，里面装满了疯癫癫的东西，从此以后那就是人们能看到的全部，从此以后，我再也不能成为另一个人。”

他深深地吸了一口气，莱姆斯觉得自己应该听见了一丝颤抖。“就好像我这个人——我以后能成为的人——都取决于我的家人，”西里斯说。“不，就好像我这个人只是我家人终于**用完**我之后剩下的残骸。我不想成为这样的人。”

莱姆斯闭上眼睛。“你不想要审判。”他说。

西里斯什么也没说，只是摇了摇头。在听了莱尔昨晚的警告之后，莱姆斯为自己这么庆幸感到羞愧。

他懂西里斯的矛盾，莱姆斯都懂。如果给他一个选择，他会选择将格雷伯克绳之以法吗？那样全世界都会知道，那个男人对四岁的他做了什么。还是说他会选择继续现在这个安静的生活，背负着所有的不便和秘密，隐隐地、仅仅是出于习惯地，对格雷伯克的回归怀有某种恐惧？他的选择很不**格兰芬多**，但，戈德里克·格兰芬多一辈子也没碰见过狼人。

也没碰见过沃尔布佳·布莱克。

此刻的西里斯看上去如此**迷失**，莱姆斯真想伸出手抱抱他——如果他爱抱人的话。他不爱。或许，假如他过的是另外一种人生，他对这种事会更自在。或许他也能像詹姆那样，肆意地、自然地用肢体语言表达爱意。

好吧，可能还是比不上詹姆。莱姆斯永远也不会舔人的。

“西里斯。”他无助地说。

西里斯的声音只比耳语高一点。“我想让这个东西走开。”他说。

沉默，黑暗，但就在这儿，出现了那一个词。**想**。莱姆斯呼吸一滞。

“大脚板。”他说。

“嗯？”

“你刚才说，‘我想’，”莱姆斯说。“打这一开始你就没说过‘我想’。”

西里斯犹豫了，莱姆斯不知道他自己有没有注意到。然后西里斯轻声笑了。“我信你，”他说。“谢天谢地你在这儿。有几个人他妈的会注意这个？”

莱姆斯考虑了一下。“三个，”他说。“你也说了，我们知道你的疯盒子。我们留意着。”

听到这话，西里斯闭上了眼睛。“还有一件事，”他的声音几不可闻。“还有一件疯狂的事我想让你知道。不黑暗，不痛苦。只是疯狂。你愿意给我这个机会吗？”

他的手还停留在莱姆斯的脸上，手指再次抚过他的皮肤。莱姆斯用自己的手握住了西里斯的手，坚定地引领它远离格雷伯克留给他的伤疤。他知道他或许不该听之任之的，但他实在忍不住想知道，究竟是什么让西里斯——西里斯！——都觉得疯狂。去他的警示信号吧！

莱姆斯点点头。

看西里斯的表情，他显然没料到莱姆斯会同意。但下一秒他凑了上来，就像昨晚詹姆那样，但没有一点不正经。

啊-哦。

“我发誓，要是你敢舔我——”莱姆斯开口。

他预料到了西里斯会笑，但他没预料到西里斯笑完之后吻上他的唇。只碰到了嘴唇，但这个吻温暖，亲密，似乎永远也不会停，所以不太可能是意外。

莱姆斯感到非常、非常惊讶。

不是想要反对的那种惊讶，当然。但肯定是困惑的那种惊讶。最令人惊讶的恐怕是这个吻怎么还没停。毕竟，这不是一个浪漫的吻——如果非要说的话，它代表着一种安慰，就像他之前考虑过的拥抱。只是现在西里斯离得太近太近，闻起来像抽了太多太多香烟，而这一切又太新奇太新奇，莱姆斯的心跳似乎变成了平常的两倍。正好和他横冲直撞的思绪相配，他想。

现实中，可能只过了几秒。这时，床垫的另一边詹姆翻了个身，带走了西里斯的另一只手，于是他们分开了。莱姆斯知道，他们不能冒险吵醒詹姆或彼得，那会让这一特殊的时刻变得截然不同，而无论是他还是西里斯，现在都没有对付他们的耐心。

幸运的是，詹姆并没有醒。但最好还是别玩这个亲吻小游戏了，莱姆斯想，这应该是一万年以来他第一个理智的想法。这并不容易，因为西里斯还在用那种赤诚的、迷失的表情盯着他。

莱姆斯试图紧紧抓住那一丝理智。因为总有人得这么做。“你的时机，”当他觉得可以相信自己的声带之后，非常安静地指出。“糟透了。”

一个小小的笑容挂在西里斯嘴角。“你说得对，”他说。“我在脑海中想象的时候，可没有詹姆和彼得在场。”

“不，不是那个，”莱姆斯说。“好吧，那也算，但我是想说——”

“你是想说夺魂咒。”西里斯一针见血。

“是。”莱姆斯泄气地说。他必须保持理智，但没说他必须喜欢。

“相信我，”西里斯说。“他们不会想让我这么做的。这是我自己的疯主意。”他不无自豪地说。“你觉得怎么样？”

说实话，莱姆斯想，当莱尔·卢平说“抵抗夺魂咒会让西里斯变得更冲动”，这个恐怕并不在他的预料之内。

“你自己甚至都不知道你想不想这么做，”莱姆斯强迫自己平稳地说。

西里斯又笑了一下。“原谅我这么直接，”他说。“但我真的、真的很想。”

讨厌的是，莱姆斯差点就信了，因为西里斯很久没有表现得这么像他自己了，从他上次见到他起，在这一切开始之前。但西里斯自己也说了，整件事已经达到了**不好**的新高，所以莱姆斯愚蠢的青春期大脑想要什么有什么关系呢，他不能再把一切弄得更糟了。

莱姆斯闭上眼睛，为自己接下来要说的话暴打自己。然后睁开眼睛。“你想反抗他们，”他说。“我理解。”

看着西里斯的微笑消失让他想要尖叫。

“如果我担心那个的话，我将一事无成，”西里斯指出。“那没什么好稀奇的。这个才稀奇。”

他说的有理，莱姆斯想。这个，就这个，**完全**是西里斯的风格。莱姆斯差点就收回前言了。但，他硬起心肠，转动刀柄。

“以后再说吧，”他说。“等这一切都过去了，我们再谈这个，好吗？”

他觉得这**听上去**应该挺合理的。但他了解他的朋友，对于一个像西里斯这么冲动的人来说，“以后”等同于“永远”，“再谈”等同于“不了”。但莱姆斯死也不会让他更受伤了。

莱姆斯模糊地意识到，这正是他最讨厌别人照顾他的思维方式。好吧，他想，现在他知道别人是什么感受了。

西里斯眨了两下眼。“好的。”

他关闭了脸上的某种感情。目睹这一过程非常残忍，这绝对、绝对不是莱姆斯想要的。但英式克制和长达十年对狼的控制，让他的自控力能轻易压倒青春期的冲动——伸出手，吻回去，问题以后再说。

莱姆斯发现他还握着西里斯的手，他捏了捏，以示自己并不介意。因为显然，这么夜深人静的，他不可能用语言来表达，尤其是这么重要的东西。他想表达，没事的；他想表达，他甚至愿意再来一次。

以后。

“睡吧，大脚板。”他说，然后在内心唾弃自己。

* * *

第二天，一切都**变了**。

——第四章完——

注1: silk cut，英国顶级香烟品牌之一，是DC漫画人物约翰·康斯坦丁John Constantine的最爱。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：故事进行到一半了！我看了一眼我基本成型的片段和对话，还有那一沓潦草笔记，决定再写四章应该差不多。（看来我最初预估的两万字还是太保守了，叹气）  
你们的回复让我超级开心，所以，谢谢！希望你们喜欢这个故事的走向。  
本章：一位不速之客。西里斯满盘皆输，以及，终于，一线曙光。

莱姆斯本来满心期待第二天会很尴尬，但第二天的事情一件接着一件，他和西里斯根本没有时间好好地、不舒服地躲避对方。

不过，早餐还是糟透了。

今天没有《女巫周刊》特刊，因为那场可怕的婚礼终于结束了。莱姆斯除了早餐之外没有可以让自己分心的东西，只好和詹姆、彼得一起心虚地吃起来。他感觉自己背叛了戈德里克·格兰芬多的一切信条，只敢从眼角余光打量西里斯，估摸着自己昨晚到底搞砸了多少。

当然，西里斯已经被别人搞得很惨了。事实上，他就坐在那儿，就着一杯黑咖啡，愤怒地抽烟。

不过你不得不承认，他的愤怒分摊得很平均。非要说的话，你甚至会惊讶于他费了多大劲**不针对**莱姆斯。房间里唯一一个没有领受他怒火的人是克利切，因为所有人都在坚定地忽略克利切。克利切还在坚持不懈地寻找“没问你话就不许说话”的漏洞，但似乎一筹莫展。

“天杀的。”最后，西里斯对着令人不舒服的沉默说。他从詹姆的盘子里抓起一片吐司，塞进自己嘴里，桀骜不驯地嚼了几口，然后咽了下去。“你他妈看什么看？”他加了一句。

所有人都瞪着他。

“这他妈——”詹姆终于找回了自己的声音。

但这一刻转瞬即逝。

桀骜不驯的表情消失了。“**失陪**。”西里斯撂下这句话便冲向卫生间。几分钟后他回来，面色苍白，双眼泛红，前额上还挂着汗珠。

“值得一试，哥们。”詹姆说。他大概觉得自己在安慰他。

西里斯横了他一眼。“到此为止，”他说。“我要回去了。我要让克利切给我做一顿丰盛的早餐，好好睡一觉，然后，等我**吃饱了、神志清醒了**，再逃跑一次。”

“克利切很高兴——”

“哦闭嘴，克利切。”

“西里斯，别这么混蛋。”詹姆抱头说。但似乎就连他都没多大信心，因为他们真的无计可施了。

他们试过了所有明显的、不明显的反咒。他们试过了咒立停，没用。他们试过轮流对西里斯施昏迷咒，詹姆说这叫“**重启他的大脑**”，但结果只是让西里斯头疼。但他头疼也有可能是因为低血糖，莱姆斯想。他们甚至还悄悄商量过给他再施一个夺魂咒，只要能让他吃下一个三明治就好，但这一招显然行不通，因为他们之中没一个人敢这么做。

“给我一个理由。”西里斯说。

詹姆抬起头，一脸难以置信。“我天，我从哪儿开始好呢？”他说。

“给我一个理由，”西里斯说。“一个就好。”

詹姆深吸一口气，脑子里显然有一长串‘为什么西里斯永远不该再踏进格里莫广场一步’的理由，但他动摇了，只选中了一个。“前年夏天。”他说。

西里斯愣了一下。“**算你狠**，詹姆·波特。”他说。

1974年的夏天已经成为他们四个人之间的某种暗号，代表着格里莫广场12号里上演的他们不需要知道细节的一切。只有詹姆和西里斯才知道前年夏天真正发生了什么，其他人都幸运地被蒙在鼓里：为什么年仅十四岁的西里斯跑到詹姆家躲了一天半，又为什么扮出一副勇敢面孔、高昂头颅回了家，也不知道之后发生了什么。

“你不能回去，”詹姆说。“就因为他们对你施了夺魂咒，不代表你事事都要对他们言听计从。”他迷惑地抓了抓头发。“好吧，我知道这话逻辑有问题。”

莱姆斯想起第一天那个困惑的夜晚詹姆说过的话。**他会死在那里的，不死也得疯**。詹姆知道什么？他在害怕什么？

但是当然了，莱姆斯心知肚明，因为他也在害怕同样的东西：既然他们已经跨过这一条卢比孔河（注1），就不会止步于一个不可饶恕咒。要是换做四天以前，他会觉得这个想法非常荒诞。非常戏剧性。

但，钻心剜骨是什么，不过是不可想象的疼痛。莱姆斯能想象现在发生的这一切吗？

西里斯的愤怒带上了一丝苦涩。“我不觉得我有其他选择，哥们。”他说。

“西里斯，”詹姆说。他脸上带着那种表情，那种去年以来他就试戴过几次的表情。**成年人**的表情。

“如果你现在回家，”他说。“我可以保证不会有早餐。我可以保证，他们会把你关起来，让你好好面壁思过。还不如在这里饿着呢，至少你在这里还笑得出来。”

“我笑不出来，”西里斯指出。“而且我现在就被关着呢。我，”他顿了一下，显得心烦意乱。“在想，我到底做了什么才——”

“这样吧，”詹姆发了疯地想说点什么，什么都行，只要能打断西里斯的思绪。“我们去湖里游个泳。既然我们大家都在陪你等死，还不能找点乐子么。”

“你**想**让他淹死吗？”彼得说。西里斯乜了他一眼，通常这个眼神足以让彼得吓得瑟瑟发抖。

但是，过去几天里彼得似乎学会了向西里斯反抗。“我只是想说他现在很脆弱，”他补充道。“莱姆斯，帮我说两句啊。”

“滚开，彼得，”西里斯说。他深吸一口气，强压所有绝望。“游泳听上去不错，詹姆，走吧。”

这时詹姆的妈妈走进了厨房。

“孩子们，”她说。“客厅里……出了点状况。”

西里斯抬起头，直视她的眼睛。“从壁炉里来的，我猜的对吗？”

她点点头。

“是哪一个？”他甚至不再恐惧。只是非常、非常疲倦。

“男孩，”波特夫人说。詹姆悄悄松了一口气。但还是没逃过波特夫人的眼睛。“相信我，要是换了别人我早就咒语招呼了。”她干巴巴地说。

“尤菲米娅，”西里斯露出此刻他能驾驭的最迷人的微笑。“你当詹姆的妈妈真是太**浪费**了。”

波特夫人无力地笑了笑。“听着，西里斯，”她说。“要是你不想见他，我可以直接让他回去。你不必——”

“没事，我去跟他说两句，”西里斯边说边站起来。“会有启发也说不定。”

“我们不会让你一个人去的。”詹姆说。

“我也没打算一个人去，”西里斯说。“走吧基友们？让我们去吓吓一个斯莱特林——没说**你**，克利切。”

“少爷去哪里，克利切就去哪里。”克利切固执地说，尾随在他们身后。

“想家了是吧，”西里斯说。“好吧，我猜也算是来了个家里人。你先请。”

客厅里，**来人**正倚靠在壁炉架上：雷古勒斯·布莱克。比西里斯高一点，瘦一点，但一样的黑色头发，一样的灰色明眸，一样刀削斧凿的贵族轮廓。什么东西在他散漫的指间上下翻飞，看上去似乎是波特家壁炉架上的装饰品，那上面还有两打这样丑陋的陶瓷小雕像。

见他们来了，他抬起头，微微一笑。“哥哥。”他说。

气氛很紧绷。相当紧绷。这背后有无数个不同的原因。最后还是詹姆决心打破僵局。

“放回去，”他厉声说。“那是我妈的。”

雷古勒斯耸耸肩，但还是小心地把那个陶瓷小雕像放回壁炉架。

紧接着西里斯说话了。“他们派**你**来带我回家？”他说。“他们真是黔驴技穷了啊。”

“轻重缓急，”雷古勒斯说。“第一，布莱克家的其他人现在想要他们的家养小精灵回去。”

“你们**有没有搞错**。”彼得说出了所有人的想法。

“雷古勒斯少爷，”克利切嘶哑地说。“克利切很抱歉。克利切失败了，西里斯少爷他不肯跟克利切走——”

“没关系的，克利切，”雷古勒斯说。“回家吧。”

违抗雷古勒斯显然比违抗西里斯更让克利切痛苦。但他还是努力了。“女主人说不带他不许回家，”他说。“克利切只是听命行事。”

“过来，克利切，”雷古勒斯说。等家养小精灵走近了，雷古勒斯在他面前蹲下。“我跟母亲谈过了，”他说。“她说没关系的，她让你回家。”他一只手搭在家养小精灵肩上。“现在你回去吧。”

“雷古勒斯少爷太善良了，”家养小精灵嘶哑地说。如果说违抗一条直接命令让他如坐针毡的话，接连违抗两条简直让他生不如死。“啪”地一声，克利切从客厅里消失了。雷古勒斯重新站直身体。

莱姆斯本来以为他也会离开，但是没有，雷古勒斯转向他的哥哥。“他们非得待在这个房间里吗？”他挥了挥手，涵盖了詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得。

“听着，你这小混蛋——”詹姆开口。

“是的。”西里斯简单地说。“不过大伙儿？没有冒犯的意思，但沟通的事儿由我来。坐，弟弟。”

西里斯指了指壁炉前面的一把扶手椅，他自己坐进另一把。詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得只好将就挤在沙发上，感觉自己像在观看一场奇妙的座谈会。

“你在别人家待得挺舒服嘛，”雷古勒斯观察道。他打量了一番指给他的扶手椅，判断无甚冒犯他敏感的纯血屁股，便以登上王位的姿态坐下了。

“你来这干什么，雷古勒斯？”西里斯说。他懒洋洋地向后靠着，脚搁在矮几上。

“我来送个口信，”雷古勒斯说。“**回家，既往不咎**。”莱姆斯不确定这男孩的面无表情是因为布莱克家的家教，还是因为他自己的迷人个性，但无论哪种他都觉得慎得慌。

西里斯大笑。“哦，他们倒是想得美。”

雷古勒斯耸耸肩。“我只是送信的。”

“告诉他们，”西里斯说，“第一，我不回去。第二，我不原谅。第三，滚他大爷的——”

“我不会传那个的，你又不是不知道。”

西里斯怒视了他很久，但雷古勒斯的表情滴水不漏。

“你早就知道他们给我施了夺魂咒。”西里斯最后说。

“是吗？”雷古勒斯说。“好笑，你可没怎么听话啊。”他举起双手以示投降。“好好好，我是知道。”

“你**当然**知道。”西里斯说。“不然你为什么要在半夜叫醒我，然后告诉我骑上摩托车离开？”

“你总不能怪我想要一点和平与安静吧。”雷古勒斯漫不经心地说。

沙发上，坐在莱姆斯旁边的詹姆灵光一现。“那张便条是你写的。”他突然说。

雷古勒斯的脸转向他。“什么便条？”他温和地询问。

詹姆扯出一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，这两天他一直带在身上。上面用圈圈绕圈圈的优雅花体字写着，**看来今年夏天我还是闯了太多祸，婚礼的时候给自己招了一个夺魂咒。**

“我应该早点发现的，”詹姆说。“西里斯不会叫我**波特**。我只是觉得那确实是西里斯花哨的笔迹，但我打赌你们俩的书法课是一起上的，是不？”

“过去六个世纪每一个布莱克都上了书法课。”雷古勒斯淡淡地说。“给我看看？”

雷古勒斯伸出手。经西里斯点头同意后，詹姆不情不愿地团起便条，扔给了他。

年轻一点的布莱克将它扔向空中，一挥魔杖将其化为灰烬。

詹姆跳了起来。“混蛋，”他龇牙低吼。“那可是证据！”莱姆斯和彼得两个人才拉住他。

“**客气点**，詹姆。”西里斯说。

“凭什么？”詹姆说。“你看到他刚刚干的事了。”

西里斯冷笑。“证据。谁在乎？”他说。“我相信有人欠我一些**解释**。而这，坐在我们眼前的，可能是我最后的机会。别给我搞砸了，好吗小詹詹？”

雷古勒斯向后一靠，怡然自乐得令人发指。“你来真的了，是吧，”他说。思考了一秒后，他说。“好吧。你问吧。”

“你知道是谁干的吗？”西里斯说。

“不知道，”雷古勒斯说。“但我有把握猜一猜。只是你心里早就有数了。”

“我当然有数，这太明显了，”西里斯说。“但问题是，对其他人也这么明显吗？”

“你**知道**？”詹姆难以置信地问。“是谁？贝拉特里克斯吗？”

“不是她的风格，”西里斯心不在焉地说。“我亲爱的堂姐贝拉特里克斯太喜欢骚乱了。她总是说，我听话的时候就没意思了。”

“纳西莎？”

“你为什么觉得会是**纳西莎**？”雷古勒斯说。

詹姆耸耸肩。“新娘不都对她们的婚礼比较疯狂嘛。”

“聪明，詹姆，”西里斯说。“很聪明。但纳西莎嫁给马尔福的唯一原因，就是因为她从此之后再也不用脏自己的手了。”

“那就只能是——”

“够了，”西里斯说。“谁施的咒不重要。”

“但是——”

“我说**够了**，”西里斯说，转向他的弟弟。“你是黑魔法专家。你知道它的原理吗？怎么让它失效？”

“它还有效？”雷古勒斯抬起眉毛——就一边，小混蛋。“我还以为有效的话事情就顺利多了呢。”

詹姆专注的目光在西里斯和他弟弟之间来回扫视，但显然西里斯不打算说。

但詹姆要说。“他们在强迫他绝食。”他说。

“詹姆！”西里斯喝道。

“他们**什么**？”终于，雷古勒斯·布莱克的表情第一次出现了松动。

“从礼拜天到现在他什么都没吃，”詹姆用谴责的语气说。“他上一顿吃掉了我最后一包詹米·多吉——呃，那是一种麻瓜饼干……”

“我真不知道，”雷古勒斯说。“我很——”

但显然“**我很抱歉**”这几个字不会掠过雷古勒斯唇边。“我不知道怎样才能让它失效，”他又说。“我听说有时效力可达**数月**。我——我去跟母亲谈谈。她会摆平这一切的，事情不可能发展到这一步。”

“你是想说，他们不会真的为了麻瓜研究的O.W.L杀了我？”西里斯说。“我也觉得有点太极端了，哪怕是以他们的标准来说。你觉得呢？”

“你什么意思？”

“为什么你要帮我？”西里斯说，“为什么，这么多年过去了，你**终于**学会害怕了？这次有什么新鲜的？”

“**一点都不新鲜**，”雷古勒斯说，现在他稍微面露不悦。“这就是过去四个夏天你们一直在玩的把戏。你挑衅，他们回应。”

“他们**过度**回应。”

“不难预料，”雷古勒斯说。“西里斯，你那么聪明，你怎么从来就学不会低调呢？”

听到这话，詹姆显然想要插言，但西里斯用一个不耐烦的手势制止了他。“那何必帮我？”他说。“婚礼上我可是模范继承人，我打赌你爱死了吧。”

“我看着你婚礼上的样子就寒毛倒竖，”雷古勒斯说。“因为无心的愚忠不过是廉价的伎俩，配不上我们的姓氏。一直都是同一个该死的把戏，没错，但所有人都在输，我厌倦了。”

“所以你就挺身而出结束这一切，”西里斯说。“你会成为一个出色的继承人的，雷吉。”

短暂的沉默。“我从来不想成为继承人，”雷古勒斯说。他**看起来**至少是真心的。“相信我说的，当备胎有时候挺轻松。”

西里斯大笑，那笑声中蕴藏了**多年的**苦痛。“那我只能想象了。”他说。

“但我开始觉得这是唯一的出路了。”雷古勒斯冷冷地说。

“是的，”西里斯确认道。“我不会回去。”

雷古勒斯点点头。“嗯，”他说。“我想你也不会。”

他准备起身，但又改了主意，一双灰眼睛对上另一双。“能回答我一个问题么，”他说。“就一个。婚礼上，你感觉如何？”

“你什么意思？”西里斯烦躁地说。

“你演好了你的角色，”雷古勒斯说。“你聊天，没有争吵。你跳舞，没有打架。你对他们礼貌友好，他们也敞开怀抱**接纳**你。那感觉如何？”

西里斯从各个方面考虑了一番，然后他脸色发青，有点想吐。“我很多年没在他们身边这么开心过了，自从我上了霍格沃茨，就再也没有。”他轻轻地说。

“就知道，”雷古勒斯说。“顺便，”他转向坐在沙发上的詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得。“我希望你们三个引以为傲。”

“跟他们没关系，你再清楚不过。”西里斯打断他。

“你说得对，”雷古勒斯说。“只跟**你自己**有关系。根本不必发展到这一步的。接纳，**快乐**，你本可轻易拥有这一切，只要你遵守游戏规则。”

“我不将就有条件的爱。”西里斯说。

“说得好听，”雷古勒斯说。“但你以为爱就不需要争取了，对吗？”

他尊贵地起身。

“叙旧愉快，”他说。“那我告辞了。你还想要什么东西吗？”

“你有**什么东西**是我想要的？”西里斯说。

“你知道我们爸妈还把你当天才吧，”雷古勒斯讽刺地说。“哦，我说不好，有什么东西你落在房子里了？你走得挺匆忙的。”

西里斯往后一靠，脑子飞速转动。“你知道是什么。”他最后说。

雷古勒斯大笑。“你认真的？”他说。“你还带着夺魂咒呐。想清楚，你现在**最不需要**的东西就是你的魔杖。”

听到这句话里隐含的警告，西里斯瞬间苍白了几度。不需要雷古勒斯大声说出来：只要他一回到格里莫广场12号，家里没见着西里斯的人，指不定会强迫西里斯做出什么事来。

但面对恐惧，西里斯的反应永远是扬长大笑。“害怕了？”他说。“我知道，母亲用了十三层保护咒把我的魔杖锁进她的床头柜，但对你这样的黑魔法狂热分子——”

就是这里，一个不小心流露出来的白眼。“我说可以帮你一个忙，老哥，”雷古勒斯说。“不是十三个。”

有那么一刻，西里斯闭上眼睛，很明显在努力控制自己不要发脾气。“我觉得，你不应该再帮我任何忙了。”他最后说。

“好吧。”雷古勒斯轻快地说。

“事实上，”西里斯说。“你最好以后都不要出现在这里。如果你知道什么对你有好处。”

雷古勒斯久久地注视着他，脸上是一种沉重的认命表情。“我想你是对的。”他说。“好了，你哪一个朋友是‘聪明的那一个’？”

莱姆斯看了看詹姆，又看了看彼得，但他们俩似乎都没回过神来。于是他试探性地说，“我猜应该是我？”

“很好，”雷古勒斯说。“我希望你有留心，聪明人，因为我觉得我亲爱的哥哥没有。”

“你他妈——”西里斯说，但雷古勒斯没有解释。西里斯看了看困惑的莱姆斯，又看了看浅笑的雷古勒斯。

然后雷古勒斯朝莱姆斯微微颔首，好像他们俩共享某个不为人知的秘密。**哦天呐**，莱姆斯想，我们真的、真的毫无共鸣好吗。

西里斯的原则是一次只解决一个问题。于是他转向弟弟。“他们会为此惩罚你的。”他说。

“为什么？没带回你吗？**夺魂咒**都做不到的事我能有什么办法？”雷古勒斯说。“别搞笑了。”

“因为你帮了我，白痴，”西里斯说。“他们会因为你帮了我而惩罚你。”

雷古勒斯以他那令人发疯的方式耸了耸肩。“或许吧，”他说。“但我可有十五年的清白履历，而且他们再没有备胎了。我能勉强应付的。”

西里斯大笑。“你是想说你会如鱼得水吧。”

雷古勒斯的脸上露出一丁点，就那么一丁点情绪，但他很快又掩藏起来。“再见，哥哥。”他说。

他用魔杖挥出细密精巧的动作，召唤出打开格里莫广场12号壁炉的复杂钥匙。“那，我们就学校见了。”他加了一句。

西里斯微微一笑。“说不定我会先见到你呢。”

钥匙漂浮在雷古勒斯抬起的手掌上空，他用另一只手掏出兜里的一银罐飞路粉。

“雷古勒斯。”莱姆斯说。

那孩子转过身。在他身后，火焰已经变绿。

“什么事，聪明人？”他平静地说，莱姆斯立刻有种感觉，雷古勒斯通常根本不会和自己这种人说话，今天是个特别的例外。而他身体的每一根神经都因此绷紧了。

“如果这事暴露了，”莱姆斯说。“如果魔法部介入调查。如果开庭审判——”

“不会的。”雷古勒斯说。

“你会站在谁那边？”

“我会站在我家人那边，”雷古勒斯说。“当然。”

“**他就是**你的家人。”莱姆斯指出。

“那是他没得选。”雷古勒斯说，倒退着走进火焰。“格里莫广场12号。”他清晰地说完，身形消失在火焰中。

鸦雀无声。然后西里斯突然暴起。

“小**混账**！”他吼道，抓起手边最近的东西扔了出去。不幸的是，那恰好是壁炉架上那几个陶瓷小雕像之一。它撞在墙上，摔得粉碎。

“西里斯，别砸了，”詹姆说。“我妈还挺喜欢的。”

“可是他们好丑啊。”彼得在一旁插言。

“这重要吗！”詹姆说，但他也没什么底气。

“**狗娘**养的！”西里斯说。

“这就多余了哈。”詹姆说。

**咔嚓**。

“**操他妈**！”

“上帝啊，我希望别。”詹姆说。他正从西里斯手中解救一只陶瓷兔子。

“你能不能——不要——**字面理解**我的话！”西里斯咆哮道。“你没听见他说的吗？好了，我要回去了。把你的魔杖给我，月亮脸。”

这是他今天第一次专门点莱姆斯的名。他就是要等到气急败坏了才这么做。典型的西里斯。

“为什么要我的？”莱姆斯问。

“因为詹姆的魔杖**讨厌**我，”西里斯说。“而彼得的魔杖就是浮木加巨怪的阴毛。”

“我再说一次，”彼得磨着牙根。“那是**云杉**和——”

“你的魔杖，月亮脸。”西里斯要求道。

彼得和詹姆正忙于让西里斯远离波特夫人可怕的收藏品，而莱姆斯的注意力则在另一个更有解决希望的问题上，他需要**思考，思考，思考**雷古勒斯到底是什么意思。

他挥了挥魔杖，修复了一个极其粗俗的陶瓷芭蕾舞伶，又修复了一个同样粗俗的粉色陶瓷乌龟。就在他修复的空当，西里斯甚至都又够到了一个小雕像。而且他好愤怒，莱姆斯发誓自己看见了火花四溅。这一次，他手中的雕像击中了壁炉架一角，骨碌碌地一路滚到莱姆斯脚边。神奇的是，它居然没有碎。

莱姆斯捡了起来。

“你哪儿也不许去，”詹姆大叫。“你这榆木脑袋给我记住了！”

西里斯一边无视他一边挣脱他的钳制。“**月亮脸。魔杖。给我**。”

莱姆斯看着手中出奇完整的小雕像。真丑啊，莱姆斯默默吐槽，就算跟其他波特夫人如此喜欢的小怪物比起来，这个穿着黑衣、脸如画蛇的小丑都丑得可怕。

但这不是吸引他的原因。他相当确定这个小雕像正是他们进门时，雷古勒斯拿在手里把玩的那一个。

“走背字了吧，白痴，”詹姆说。“月亮脸是不会把他的魔杖给你的，对吧？因为他可是我们中**聪明**的那一个。顺便说，月亮脸，我这辈子都不会让你忘了这茬的。”

那么，是时候该他对得起这个名号了，莱姆斯想。雷古勒斯说什么来着？**我希望你有留心**。实话说，莱姆斯并没有多留心。他把小雕像拿在手中翻来覆去，突然，他看见了。雕像的底部有一行字。

**永远纯粹**。

詹姆和西里斯还在争夺控制权，偶尔有一两个陶瓷小雕像飞来飞去，这根本不是思考的时候，所以莱姆斯偷偷地把小雕像塞进口袋里。

“你不明白，詹姆，”西里斯嚷道。“你有没有想过——**你们谁**有想过——这一切有多可笑？你们就是我的家族憎恶的一切。血统叛徒，混血种，狼人。你们没听见我弟弟说的吗？我会攻击你们，他们眼睛都不眨就会命令我这么干。到那时怎么办？”

“这个嘛，那你就会发现你没什么胜算，因为我们仨都有魔杖，而你没有。”詹姆说。

西里斯朝他投去死亡一瞥。“别忘了你**睡觉**的时候和我铐在一起。你知道我抵抗冲动的能力有多差。我可能趁你睡觉的时候勒死你，而他们——他们只会觉得这是一个**笑话**。你是真的、真的疯了吗，詹姆·波特？”

“考虑到**我是你的朋友**，”詹姆说。“所以可能吧，我是疯了。”

西里斯突然停止了挣扎，他深深地、颤抖着吸了一口气。坐在地上的莱姆斯觉得，他的朋友可能快哭了。

“让我回家吧，詹姆，”西里斯说。“求你了。结束了，他们赢了。”

“就连你弟弟都不觉得他们赢了。”詹姆说。

“那是因为他输给他们的次数远不如我多，”西里斯轻描淡写地说。“求你了，詹姆，如果你是我的朋友，那就让我及时止损。趁现在还没有人受伤。”

“太晚了，”詹姆说，他的声音出奇地温柔。“**你就**受伤了，作为你的朋友，我不允许。”

莱姆斯知道，他们现在正站在选择的十字路口，他也知道，他必须迅速思考，不然西里斯回家这疯狂的远景就会变为现实。

一直以来，西里斯都是孤军奋战，以一己之力对抗整个最高贵古老的布莱克家族，他们全都与他为敌，是谁施的夺魂咒都一样。这真不公平。但莱姆斯太知道不公平的滋味了。

他也太知道失去的滋味了。

但至少他不是一个人，他想。就在这时，他终于**想起来**了，西里斯也不是啊。

莱姆斯如释重负地呼出一口气。

詹姆还是没有放开西里斯的手臂，彼得也没有。但西里斯不再挣扎着逃跑或反抗，他只是站在那儿，直勾勾地盯着詹姆。

“你还是不明白，是不是？”他说。“你不会明白的——你们都不明白，好吗？就好像，就好像——”

“就好像你脑子里还有别人？”莱姆斯跪在地上说，他周围全是摔碎的陶瓷碎片。

“是，**正是**，月亮脸——”

“你一辈子都在恨这个人，他根本没有权利待在你脑子里，但你就是赶不走他？”

西里斯眨了一次眼，莱姆斯就知道他懂了。“是。”西里斯小声说。

莱姆斯一个个拾起地上的陶瓷碎片，掂量着这个小雕像还能不能再抢救一下。但他甚至不知道它原来长什么样。可能是某个诡异的猴子吧，他猜。幸好波特夫人和蔼可亲，因为她的品味实在太糟糕了。

“这个人伪装你伪装得天衣无缝，”莱姆斯继续说。“你甚至分不清哪些想法是你的，不知道你想要什么，或者为什么想要？”

“**是的**。”

西里斯乖乖地被彼得和詹姆拉回扶手椅，另外两人也都全神贯注地听着，嘴巴都忘了闭上。莱姆斯从不多谈成为狼人有多搞他的脑子，所以这个话题一定相当吸引人。但他想吸引的听众并不是他们。

“但这并不新鲜，对吗，西里斯？”他说。

西里斯突然坐了起来，把头埋进手里。“不，”他说，“只是，只是——”

“老调重弹。”莱姆斯说。

“太老了。”西里斯说。

“他们这次提高了赌注，”莱姆斯说。“他们拿你的朋友威胁你。”

“**是的**。”

“那你怎么能现在认输呢？”莱姆斯说。“因为十一月阻止不了他们。那是我们骗自己的谎言。十七岁是法定成年年龄，但现在他们已经凌驾于法律之上了。”

他想，这套说辞跟暑假开始之前，他们在霍格沃茨特快上教育西里斯的话截然不同。**低调。少说话。妥协**。这和莱尔·卢平警告说‘跟布莱克家对着干绝没好果子吃’也不一样。他们真的别无选择了。

一阵沉默后，彼得说，“你说的这些都很好，月亮脸，但雷古勒斯亲口说这咒语可能持续好**几个月**。他总得吃饭吧，我们该怎么办？”

西里斯、詹姆和彼得都齐刷刷地看着他。太好了，他想，说两句动员口号他们就指望你能真正解决问题了。

“一直以来，我都在说我们可以咨询个什么人。一个知道内情的人。一个能保守秘密的人，”莱姆斯说。“对黑魔法应该有足够的了解，能帮得了我们。”他叹了一口气。“一个真正成了年的人。”

“你想说谁？”西里斯说。“你要是敢说邓布利多，我发誓我这就尖叫给你看。我一年级的时候就求过他帮我，我再也不会求他了。”

“但我说不定会。”詹姆说。

“我说的不是邓布利多。”莱姆斯说。

“那你在说**谁**？”

“那些该死的照片，”莱姆斯说。“就将成为后世铭记1976年布莱克家族的全部，对吗？它们存在的目的，不是为了取悦无聊的家庭主妇，它们存在的目的，是为了记录历史。你不是唯一一个对抗家族的人，但我们从来想不起她，因为**她根本就没出现在婚礼上**。”

“谁？”詹姆说。

西里斯眨眼。“你该不会是想说——”

“这就是他们怎么给你洗脑的，看见了吗？”莱姆斯说。“他们掌握着记录。他们对她关上大门，烧掉挂毯上她的名字，就差把她从你的记忆中抹去。”

“我**好多年**没有想起过她了。”西里斯说。

“谁？”彼得说。

“安多米达，”西里斯说。“我怎么能忘了呢？”

“**谁**？”彼得说。

“她是贝拉特里克斯的妹妹，纳西莎的姐姐，”西里斯说。“她从家里逃跑，再也没有回来。如果说有谁能帮得上忙，那就是她了。”

——第五章完——

注1: 跨过卢比孔河，西方谚语，约等于破釜沉舟、覆水难收。参见《谎言年代》第4章注释。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：抱歉这次更新让你们等得有点久，我去美国啦！结果我发现，这可不是探索英国乡间少年脑子里在想什么的好时候。现在我安全回到你大英格兰，更新应该能恢复正常了。  
以及，我之前是不是说过一线曙光？呃，对不起了。  
非常非常感谢大家的评论和爱心，我真的很喜欢你们的反馈！:)

莱姆斯把自己锁进了楼上的卫生间。

他并没有躲在卫生间里的好习惯，只不过有詹姆、西里斯和彼得在的地方就是这样：太拥挤了。有好处也有坏处。好处是疯狂的计划，宏大的构想，或者干脆大量的噪音，如果你喜欢这些的话。坏处就是无法让人安静地思考。

莱姆斯正利用他难得的独处时间检视雷古勒斯留给他们的陶瓷小丑。他还是一头雾水。根据他的经验，青少年男孩通常不会试图以丑陋的陶瓷雕像交流讯息。

那就是个谜咯。他叹了一口气。鉴于斯莱特林们并不太看得起格兰芬多们的智商，这个谜语应该不会很难。但话说回来……

**这也是**为什么大家都讨厌斯莱特林，莱姆斯边想边转动小丑。他们以为自己聪明绝顶，其实只是隐晦而已。

值得注意的一点是，这个小丑和波特夫人收集的其他丑陋饰品很协调。但雷古勒斯从没来过这里，除非你算上他趁波特夫人前去通知他们时在客厅独处的那三十秒……

啊。

莱姆斯得出结论，要么布莱克家的家居装饰品味和波特夫人不相上下，要么雷古勒斯真的就充分利用了那短短的三十秒。

莱姆斯试探性地将小丑扔向墙壁，它弹了回来，安全地回到他手中。所以这大概率不是一个简单的陶瓷小丑。他拿魔杖敲了敲，印证了自己的猜想：这个小丑被变过形。

但它原先长什么样子呢？他当然不会未经思考就贸然在波特家的卫生间里逆变形，但是……这东西这么丑，却丝毫没有黑魔法那种强大而阴森的气息。它给人的感觉——他不得不承认——很**安心**。

几乎像是一位老朋友……

有人敲了敲门。

“喂，月亮脸，”外面传来詹姆不耐烦的声音。“别打手枪了，我们准备在电视上呼叫安多米达。”

“电话。”莱姆斯说。

“我**说的就是电**——”

几乎就在他的舌尖——

“电视是用来看的，”莱姆斯说，心中暗暗希望（这早已不是第一次）他的朋友能不能不要每一秒钟都来分散他的注意力。“电话才是用来呼叫的。你去问西里斯吧，他那玩意儿拿了O.W.L.。”

“反正就是麻瓜装置的一种呗，”詹姆说，他的语气表明他此刻无心欣赏麻瓜科技。“我们试过连飞路，但她的壁炉不在名单上。现在，你能不能停下一秒不玩你的魔杖（注1），哥们，因为我们真的很忙。”

莱姆斯看着手中的蛇脸小丑。好吧，他可能甘愿冒险一搏，但不到万不得已他可不打算冒不必要的险。

在詹姆坚持不懈的捶门声中，莱姆斯施了三道咒语：第一道是咒立停，不管有没有其他的用处，这至少应该能保证小雕像不会突然变成门钥匙。第二道是闭耳塞听，以防万一有人用它窃听。第三道是混淆咒，让小雕像以为自己被永久抛弃在雷克雅未克（注2）。这应该能保证他们的行踪不会暴露了。

这时詹姆让他后退，因为他要开始炸门了。

“来了，混蛋，”他吼道，把小丑雕像塞回口袋。

——————————————————————————————

他们花了大半天才联系上安多米达，因为詹姆就得花那么久才想起来，他们上一年级时，那个来自赫奇帕奇的女学生会主席是谁。靠着她，他们又知道了安多米达一毕业就与之私定终身的麻瓜巫师的名字。

然后他们都挤进一间电话亭——这该不会是格拉斯顿伯里（注3）这边唯一的电话亭吧——用他们所有的麻瓜硬币挨个给大伦敦区（注4）每一个唐克斯打电话。百分之八十的人都以为他们在恶作剧，因为，显然，**安多米达**这个名字在麻瓜中实在是太招摇了。

但他们最终还是打通了安多米达的电话，她安静地听着彼得讲话。四人中，彼得是用电话最熟练的。

然后她又说了一阵，彼得听着。

“她说什么？”西里斯说。“哈喽安多米达！”

“西里斯，她看不见你招手，”莱姆斯说。他也开始觉得麻瓜研究这个课有点水了。西里斯的胳膊肘捅在他的肋骨，詹姆疯狂的头发杵在他的脸上。

“她说‘听到家人的消息总是很高兴’，”彼得说完，又听了一会。

“然后呢？”西里斯说。

“她说，‘你知道你可以给听筒施个扩音咒吧’，”彼得说。“我们都是未成年，安多米达！现在她说，‘哦’。”

“这是违法的吧？”莱姆斯用唇语对西里斯说。西里斯耸了耸肩。

“说了她是我最喜欢的堂姐了。”他回答道。

“问问她我们能不能找个地方面谈，”詹姆吼道，他显然对这场对话的龟速进展失去耐心了。

“安多米达，我们能不能找个地方——哦太好了，你听见了。”

他们听不见安多米达的回复，但彼得听了很久才开口说，“是的，他也意识到了那个问题。我相信他会理解的。”

“她怎么说？”西里斯说。

“她说你不能去，”彼得简短地说。“你还处在夺魂咒下，她不会让你靠近她的女儿。”

“瞧见没，我跟你们**说什么**来着？我不可信任，”西里斯说。“告诉她，告诉她她比你们这些傻瓜加起来都聪明。”

“西里斯说‘没问题’，”彼得对着听筒说。另一阵长长的停顿。

“现在呢？”

“只是一些指示，”彼得说。“哦，还有，她说让你高兴点，西里斯，他们没招了。”

“好极了，”西里斯说。“我都要开始有一丢丢担心了呢。”

“谢谢你，安多米达，”彼得对着听筒说，他明显松了一口气。“我们现在就派代表过去。”

“拜，安多米达。”西里斯大声说。

“她说，‘待会见’，”彼得转述。“好嘞，待会见！”他挂了电话。

——————————————————————————————————

彼得自愿留下来照看西里斯。詹姆和莱姆斯离开时他们俩在花园，西里斯抽掉了他最后一根丝卡，彼得正打开他的高布石。

詹姆和莱姆斯用飞路来到了破釜酒吧。安多米达同意见他们，前提是在麻瓜伦敦市中心，这样他们中任何一人使用魔法都会激活踪丝。他们按照安多米达的指示找到了那家舒适的麻瓜咖啡馆，就在白厅花园（注5）旁边。

她坐在露天咖啡桌上等他们。遮阳伞下，她一手搅拌咖啡，一手翻阅着天杀的《女巫周刊》。她的魔杖就摆在她的面前，真是一点也不含蓄。她身后是一辆折叠式婴儿车，里面躺着一个熟睡的婴儿。

从远处看，安多米达长得酷似贝拉，像到詹姆扯了扯莱姆斯的袖子，暗示他们还是撤退吧。但刚好这时她转过头来，于是他们想起他们有任务在身。

“你，男孩，”等他们走近了，她对莱姆斯说。“如果西里斯·布莱克能选择任何动物当宠物，他会养什么？”

“狗，”莱姆斯没忍住自己脸上的微笑。“大型犬。虽然他也以痴迷金鱼著称。”

“那他最喜欢的节日是什么？”她问詹姆。

“篝火节（注6），”詹姆说。“因为可以烧东西。”他注意到了安多米达脸上的怀疑。“但这只是三年级以后，他那时才从麻瓜研究课上学到，在此之前是万圣节。”

“很好，”安多米达说。“小心为上。”

“你觉得他的家人回答不上来这些问题？”莱姆斯说。

“他们什么时候关心他喜欢什么了？”安多米达漫不经心地说。“这，”她指了指婴儿车。“是我的女儿尼法朵拉。我祖先的耻辱，家族树里的毒瘤，我最大的骄傲。”

**尼法朵拉**？莱姆斯和詹姆对视了一眼，默默同意不对这个名字发表任何评论。

和其他小婴儿一样，尼法朵拉挺迷人的，虽然这种迷人带着鼻涕和口水。莱姆斯抓破脑袋地想赞美两句，因为母亲显然在等着呢，但她的外貌就和她的名字一样不适合评论。看惯了五年霍格沃茨的校服之后，莱姆斯的眼睛实在有些不适应眼前的景象。

事实证明詹姆显然没有这种顾虑。“她的头发是不是有点……太绿了？”他说。

“你去试着跟三岁小孩讲道理？”安多米达说。“她觉得这跟她的橙色凉鞋很搭。我能说什么呢？”

跟橙色拖鞋不搭，莱姆斯虚弱地想。跟蓝裙子和紫色波点围巾也不搭，裙子上面的萤火虫散发着柔和的粉色光芒。他勉强可以承认和黄色图案的袜子有点搭，但这多半是撞上了。尼法朵拉的时装搭配介于刺眼和某种罕见的视网膜癌症之间。莱姆斯感觉这幅画面可能要永远印在他脑海里了。

“她自己搭配的？”詹姆礼貌地说。显然，他和莱姆斯的感受差不多。“我觉得也是。”

莱姆斯清了清喉咙。詹姆一犯迷糊就爱说反话。但现在他感觉说好话才能赢得安多米达的好感。不幸的是，他对小孩一无所知，于是他决定随便赌一把。

“真神奇，她睡着了还能保持发型，”他说。“她魔法天赋好高！”

“事实上，她是个易容马格斯。”安多米达自豪地说。

莱姆斯眨了一次眼。“我以为那是童话故事里才有的。”

安多米达大笑。“我们本来也这么以为，”她说。“想象一下我们有多惊讶。我们还以为医院一晚上就给我们抱错了。”她递给他们一张卡纸做的菜单，莱姆斯感觉他们似乎通过了某种考验。将将及格。

“坐吧，男孩们，”安多米达说。“点杯咖啡，我请。”

她安静地听完了他们复述整个故事，全程只被点单和送餐的服务员打断。

“你们确定是夺魂咒吗？”她轻声问。

“他已经三天没吃饭了，”莱姆斯说。“累计跑了八次，而且还不断求我们放他回家。他都跑了出来，要不是夺魂咒，为什么还想回去？”

“上帝啊，就拿他们的标准来说，这也太可怕了，”安多米达沉思着呷了一口咖啡。

“拜托了，”詹姆说。“我们需要了解夺魂咒。它的原理是什么？我们怎样才能破解它？”

“哎，我也不是什么专家，”安多米达说。看到他们脸上的表情，她又阴沉地开口。“但我亲眼见过它的使用。这个咒语很难破解，咒立停对它不起作用——”

“是啊，我们试过了——”

“它不需要持续的眼神接触，一旦联系建立起来，甚至不需要近距离的身体接触。”安多米达继续说。“强力夺魂咒能持续**好几年**，指令得当的话，甚至不需要施咒者多费什么心思。而且时间越久情况越糟，因为受害者会慢慢脱离他们自己的意愿。”

“**靠**。”莱姆斯没忍住骂了句脏话，说完才发现不应该。

“没关系，她在睡觉，”安多米达瞟了一眼尼法朵拉。“但下次别说了，她吸收脏话跟海绵似的！”

“你知道有什么办法可以破解吗？”詹姆说。

“也不是不可能，”安多米达说。“有人做到过。说到底还是取决于一个人的意志力。”

“呃，好吧，西里斯似乎在那方面没什么运气，”莱姆斯说。“而他还是我认识的人中意志力最强的。这是不是意味着施咒者——”他词穷了。那种情况应该不可能。

“你是想说施咒者意志力比他还强？”安多米达说。“那倒不一定。但如果我没猜错的话，施咒的那个人太了解西里斯了，了解他的里里外外，他的每一丝恐惧和每一个弱点。”

“但却不知道他会养什么宠物，或是最喜欢的节日？”

“正是，”安多米达说。“而西里斯最大的弱点，当然了，就是他的冲动。他心血来潮想干什么就会去干。他不习惯质疑他的冲动，或者这冲动是从哪儿来的。就好像他从没长过这块肌肉。他简直是夺魂咒的完美目标。”

“那他能学着去破解吗？”

“需要时间。”安多米达说。“但我恐怕时间是他目前所没有的，因为他们会赶在那之前就强迫他回去。你们注意到了吗，现在他接受的指令都是伤害他自己的。他还没有攻击你们中的任何一个人，对吗？”

“对。”詹姆说。

“那是因为如果要他攻击你们，就势必违背他的**天性**，”安多米达说。“他的忠诚。他的保护欲。这不禁让我思考，施咒的这个人可能对夺魂咒并不熟悉或无甚经验，但却是操控头脑游戏的高手。”

“这么说，你知道是谁了？”莱姆斯说。

“我有我的猜测，”她说。然后先发制人地举起手。“但那**不重要**，”她说。“如果你们说的是真的，那么咒语是谁施的真的不重要。重要的是，他在这儿是安全的，重要的是，不能让他回去。”

“好吧，”莱姆斯说。“有没有其他办法——”

“还有一种可能，说服施咒者主动停手。”安多米达说。

“你觉得这可能性有多大？”詹姆说。

“还是头脑游戏，”安多米达说。“我们需要一个外交技术高超的中间人，深谙纯血家族处世之道——”

她看见了他们满怀希望的小脸。“**别看我**，”她说。“我再也不会踏进那房子一步。”

“安多米达，”莱姆斯说。“我们真的没时间了。”

“他们不会饿死他的，”她说。“绝食很快就会停止，这一点我很肯定。”

“雷古勒斯也是这么说的，”詹姆说。“但他和你都不用眼睁睁地看着他挨饿。如果你们亲眼看到他有多**惨**——”他越说越气。“我连一天都看不下去了，更不要说一周。我发誓万不得已我会自己护送他回去！”

“那不就正中他们下怀了么，”安多米达说。“我是在那个家里长大的。相信我，我**懂**。这是权力的游戏，他们只是虚张声势。”

詹姆摇摇头。“如果王牌都在他们手上，那就不叫虚张声势。”

“你知道吗，”莱姆斯说。“我受够了。”

“什么受够了？”安多米达说。

“你，”他说，“我父母。**他**父母。”他指了指詹姆。“对不起，哥们，”他补了一句。“你们都说你们会想尽一切办法帮忙，但你们想的办法一个比一个更不可能。”他深吸一口气。“对不起，安多米达。我不是故意要拿你撒气的。”

“我理解，”安多米达阴沉地说。“我也是这么过来的。成年人永远束手束脚，因为他们有太多害怕失去的了，”她有意无意地看了一眼熟睡中的女儿。“我还知道一个方法，可以中和夺魂咒。”她补充说。

“但是实行起来也不可能？”莱姆斯说。

“不，”安多米达说。“坏主意，当然；不可行，不一定。众所周知，夺魂咒建立联系靠的是施咒者的魔杖。如果你们能拿走那根魔杖，这个联系就断了，而且除非再次直接接触目标，否则联系无法恢复。这样一来，夺魂咒的作用就会自己慢慢消退的。”

詹姆眨了一次眼。“所以你的意思是，我们直接走进格里莫广场12号偷走布莱克夫人的魔杖？”

看见他们两个的表情，詹姆不屑地说。“哦，得了吧，我们从一开始就都知道是他老妈干的，不是吗？”

莱姆斯开始思考。

“不，我的意思是让你们离格里莫广场12号越远越好，如果你们识时务的话。”安多米达说。“但是，如果你们不识时务，好吧，那我可以告诉你们壁炉的钥匙。”

莱姆斯更用力地思考。

“我有种感觉，其实我们不必去格里莫广场12号。”他慢慢地说。

詹姆露出惊讶的表情。“你什么意思？”

“解释起来有点复杂，所以听仔细了，哥们。”莱姆斯说。

“哦天呐，”詹姆说。“我想起了被莫德伯里交互如尼文第三定律（注7）支配的恐惧。”

“有两件事特别奇怪，注意到了吗，”莱姆斯说。“第一，十三道保护咒。”

“对不起，我已经听不懂了。”詹姆说。

“西里斯今天早上提到过的，”莱姆斯耐心地说。“布莱克夫人用了十三道保护咒把他的魔杖锁进床头柜，记得吗？”

“他们以前又不是没拿过，”詹姆说。“这有什么好奇怪的，这叫**典型**。这是奇怪的反义词吧。”

“虽然十三道咒语防一个没了魔杖的孩子是有点夸张了，”安多米达说。“你想说什么，莱姆斯？”

“啊，这就要说到第二件怪事了，”莱姆斯说。“看这。”他从兜里掏出那个丑陋的陶瓷小丑。

“这玩意儿是个**啥**？”安多米达震惊地说。

詹姆眯起眼。“这不是我妈的，呃，收藏品吗？”他说。

“它被变过形，”莱姆斯说。“好让它看上去像你妈妈的……东西。”他把它倒转过来，给他们看底部的题字。**永远纯粹**。安多米达明显畏缩了一下。

“所以那个小插曲的意义在这儿，”詹姆说。“我本不想说的，但哥们这陷阱也太明显了吧。多半是什么恶咒。”

“你摸摸看。”莱姆斯说。

詹姆怀疑地看着他。“**你**最好**是**聪明的那一个。”他说完伸出手。

然后他愣住了。“奇怪，”他说。“我这辈子从没见过这么丑的东西，但是——”

“但是感觉却像你已经认识它好多年。”莱姆斯帮他说完。

“感觉居然很**友好**？”詹姆说。

“安多米达？”

“你认为——”安多米达慢慢说。

“是的。”莱姆斯说。

“雷古勒斯就把它藏在明处？”她说。

“**啥**？”詹姆说。

“把它放桌上，”安多米达说。“我要好好检查一下。”

她环视了一圈周围以防有麻瓜偷看。幸运的是，起风了，多数客人都躲进了咖啡店里面。她迅速施了一个掩藏咒，让接下来几分钟内都不会有路人注意到他们。

然后她又施了好几个无声咒。

“这上面有一道闭耳塞听。”她说。

“那是我的。”莱姆斯说。

“想得很周到，”安多米达说。“那我猜混淆咒也是你施的？”

莱姆斯点点头。

安多米达的魔杖动作变得更加复杂。几分钟后，她似乎满意了。

“没有我认得的黑魔法，”她说。“鉴于我姐姐是贝拉特里克斯，我可以宣布这东西无害。除了长得丑了点。那我就把它变形回来了？”

“请吧。”莱姆斯说。安多米达猛地一敲。

“噗”地一声，陶瓷小丑不见了，出现在他们眼前的，是西里斯的魔杖。榆树杖身，龙的心弦。莱姆斯熟悉它就像熟悉自己的兄弟。

詹姆满含敬畏。“十三道保护咒，”他喃喃道。“雷古勒斯居然全都破解了。”

“好孩子，”莱姆斯说。“你跟我想到一块儿去了吗？”

“你是说，这一切都很好，但这跟布莱克夫人的魔杖有什么关系？”詹姆说。

“好吧，看来你没跟我想到一块儿去。”莱姆斯说。“安多米达？”

她用奇怪的眼神看着他。“你说你们不用去格里莫广场。”她说，意味深长地看了西里斯的魔杖一眼。

“十三道保护咒，”莱姆斯说。“你也说有些过余了，安多米达。雷古勒斯有许多特质，但公然叛逆不是其中之一。送走西里斯恐怕是他迄今为止做过最大胆的事。他为什么会关心西里斯能不能拿回魔杖？要我说这是因为他不想前功尽弃。”

“**好孩子**，”詹姆加强语气说。“但还是一个他妈的小混蛋，当然，”他忠诚地补充道，然后凭借魁地奇运动员的肌肉反射，在安多米达打到他之前抽回了手。“不过他干嘛搞这么复杂？”

“因为这样西里斯才不会立刻发觉，”莱姆斯说。“夺魂咒的作用要过几天才会消退。雷古勒斯说得对，西里斯现在最不需要的就是他的魔杖。”

安多米达仔细地打量着静静躺在桌上的魔杖。

“如果我理解没错的话，”她说。“你认为这才是用来控制夺魂咒的魔杖？西里斯的魔杖？”

“除非我想错了，雷古勒斯这么做只是为了气气他的父母，”莱姆斯说。“无论如何，在我们贸然闯进格里莫广场**之前**，还是检查一下为妙。”

“这倒能解释为什么西里斯对夺魂咒毫无招架之力了，”安多米达说。“我天，他**本人**的魔杖。当然那些命令感觉会像他自己的。那个**老妖婆**！”

她说完也被自己突如其来的爆发吓了一跳。当然啦，尼法朵拉偏偏要选这个时候动一下，所有人都紧张地屏住了呼吸，然后，一个小小的声音问道：

“妈咪，什么是老妖婆？”

男孩子们非常、非常努力才没有笑出来，他们和安多米达交换了一个眼神。

“巫婆，亲爱的，”安多米达说。“妈咪说的是巫婆。”

“那虾米是巫婆？”

安多米达戏谑一笑。“你的姨婆沃尔布佳就是一个巫婆。一个**大**巫婆。你继续睡吧。”

一双蓝眼睛好奇地打量着两个陌生人，然后小姑娘决定不参与这场无聊的对话。“好吧。”尼法朵拉转过头，继续呼呼大睡。

“好了，距她完全醒来大概还有十分钟，”安多米达说。“有一个咒语可以验证。让我来？”

她环视四周，幸运的是没有麻瓜在看。于是她轻轻拿起西里斯的魔杖，用自己的魔杖一点。“闪回前咒。”她说。

从她手中的榆树魔杖中升起袅袅烟雾，烟雾化为西里斯的模样，他背对着他们，全身紧绷，正在穿礼服长袍。他被什么声响打断，一束白光击中他的背部。他颤栗了一下，然后转身，之前阴郁的表情变为一个灿烂的微笑。没有声音，但他们从他的唇型也能读出那句，“早上好，母亲。”

“这就是了，”安多米达说，她的肩膀无助地垮下。人影重新化为烟雾。“我想说我不信，”她平板地说。“但我做不到。”

詹姆戳了戳莱姆斯。“你看见了么？”他似乎又变成了一团难以控制的怒火。

“看见了，”莱姆斯说。“我们真是傻瓜。”

“看见什么了？”安多米达说。

“我还以为是夺魂咒的作用。”詹姆说。

“是啊，我也以为。我真的以为他**屡教不改又**把他们惹毛了——”莱姆斯说。“记得提醒我道歉。”

“他可能也没少惹他们，”詹姆公平地说。“但他至少努力了不是？他这次真的努力了。”

“看见**什么**了？”安多米达又问了一遍。

“他的头发，”詹姆说。“他已经剪了那个新发型。压根儿就不需要夺魂咒。”他摇了摇头。“我们告诉他这个暑假试一试，”他说。“我们告诉他要低调，要听话，**由他们去**，至少，听他们没那么疯的命令，他**照办**了，结果他们**还是**——”

安多米达叹了口气。

“雷古勒斯这次做了一件好事。”她说。

“我可没那么确定，”詹姆阴沉着脸说。“你不用是一个特别心软的人，换了谁都看不下去。”

“他是个好孩子，”安多米达坚持道。“告诉他，行吗？告诉西里斯，他还不能放弃他弟弟。”

“但他不会帮忙的，”詹姆说。“雷古勒斯亲口说的。他说他会和**他们**站在一起。”

“他已经帮了，”安多米达说。“他能做的他都做了。违抗家族需要很大的勇气。我知道，因为我是过来人，但就连我自己都不知道我还敢不敢再来一次。”

安多米达翻过杂志，停在西里斯和她姐姐贝拉特里克斯一起跳舞的那张照片。

“他们会给你洗脑，”她安静地说。“甚至就在我离开之后，我都……我一度以为我了解他们：遵守规则，保持低调，管住舌头，只有在私下里才做自己。熬到十七岁你就可以自由地离开。我就是这么过来的。我以为西里斯只需要收起挑衅。”

“我们都一度这么以为。”詹姆承认道。

“你们还小，”安多米达说。“你们自然会把一切简单化。你们想要**理解**。我也是有了尼法朵拉之后才明白，根本没什么好理解的：要我把她关在自己的房间，或者扇她一巴掌，还不如叫我断掉一只手。”

她从杂志上抬起头。“不是我们的问题，是他们的，”她说。“这一点西里斯早就明白了，你只要玩这个游戏你就输了。雷古勒斯可能也开始明白了，至少我希望如此。”

詹姆和莱姆斯面面相觑，这一眼莱姆斯就知道，詹姆和他一样对雷古勒斯·布莱克不是特别乐观。

“那，你觉得，就这样了吗，安多米达？”詹姆说。“这咒语会自己慢慢消退？”

“就像我说的，我不是专家，”她说。“但如果这是施咒的那根魔杖的话，那么，是的，我认为如此。”

“但如果不行呢？”詹姆说。“说真的，安多米达，就这一次我们需要成年人的意见。如果它不消退呢？”

她看了他们一眼，然后叹了口气。“我很抱歉，”她说。“但如果那样的话，你们就只有送他去圣芒戈魔咒伤害科了。不像魔法部，他们会先解决困难再问问题。调查肯定在所难免——按规定他们必须上报黑魔法——但西里斯不会死的，詹姆，至少不会因此而死。”

詹姆缓缓呼出一口气，莱姆斯这才意识到这几天来他也在害怕同样的事。

“谢谢你，安多米达。”詹姆说。

“客气，”安多米达说。“我们这些被流放的布莱克需要相互支持。”

“你们人很多吗？”莱姆斯说。

“有几个吧，”安多米达微笑着说。她拿起她的魔杖和钱包，数出麻瓜钱币。

“对了，还有几件事，”她说。“以西里斯的性格，他会钻牛角尖，去想一些自由意志之类的博大精深的东西。这可能比较令人迷惑，他可能很长一段时间都不敢相信他自己。又或者他会反其道而行之，冲动来了想也不想就付诸行动，只是因为他现在可以。”

“他已经在这么干了。”詹姆随口说。莱姆斯在内心默默同意。

“我是指，比你们习惯的更上一层楼，”安多米达说。“另外——”她犹豫了一下。“我们通常不在我们最高贵古老的圈子里谈论这个，但他可能……很受影响。比他表现出来的多得多。”

“什么意思？”詹姆问。

“他可能很悲伤，”她说。“焦虑。愤怒。或者三者皆有。但我恐怕没有一种情绪是来自我们那个世界的人会处理的。你们可能需要比平时更加宽容，偶尔可能也需要扇他两巴掌让他懂事。如果你们需要后援，随时找我，好吗？”

詹姆将咖啡一饮而尽。“谢谢你，安多米达。”他说。“我们最好还是回去了，免得他兑现之前说要吃掉彼得的威胁。”

“告诉他我爱他，好吗？”安多米达说。“告诉他一旦这事过去，我家大门永远向他敞开。”

他们向她告别。在这间泰晤士河河畔的麻瓜咖啡馆里，安多米达哄着刚刚醒来的女儿，莱姆斯忍不住想，抛开那个极其不幸的名字，尼法朵拉真是个非常、非常幸运的孩子。

“你身上有麻瓜零钱吗？”他们匆匆走到查令十字路时，詹姆小声问道。

“有几英镑，”莱姆斯说。“怎么？”

“你觉得这家店会有饼干卖吗？”

“那是一家理发店，”莱姆斯说。“拿着，我去去就来。”

几分钟后，他们从玛莎百货出来，手里拿着一包家庭装的詹米·多吉。

——————————————————————————————————

莱姆斯跟在詹姆后面踏进破釜酒吧的壁炉。但有什么出了差错。出口在他身边旋转，他却一直没看见波特家的客厅。

“这他妈——”他听见詹姆的声音。看来他也没出去。莱姆斯伸手抓住了詹姆的胳膊。

“线路繁忙吗？”莱姆斯猜道。但他心里有一个非常不祥的预感。

“繁忙什么？我父母都用幻影移形。”詹姆说。“哦，我一定要**杀了**他。”

他没说他要杀谁，但照目前的状况来看，莱姆斯非常清楚答案。晕头转向的一秒之后，飞路网将困惑又愤怒的两人吐到了他们的目的地，两人都沾了一身煤灰。

“**谢天谢地**你们俩终于回来了。”一个不好意思的声音说。

“虫尾巴，”詹姆说，他手里还紧紧抓着那包詹米·多吉。“你最好能好好解释一下——**这个**。”

“**这个**”指的是彼得。他站在客厅中央，凌乱而狼狈地喘着气，双手投降般地举起。客厅里只有他一个人。

“那白痴比我高一个头，”彼得说。“他压倒了我，抢走了我的魔杖，转眼就没影了。”

“跑了？”詹姆恶狠狠地问。“跑哪儿去了？”

彼得被朋友的怒火吓得倒退一步。“你**说**呢？”他说。

——第六章完——

注1: 哈哈哈哈这句话太妙了！play with your wand首先是公认的wank的委婉语，但同时詹姆一不小心说出了真相——莱姆斯手里玩的其实正是一根魔杖，只不过不是他的。

注2: Reykjavik 雷克雅未克，地名，冰岛首都和最大城市。

注3: Glastonbury 格拉斯顿伯里，地名，位于英格兰萨默塞特郡的一个小镇。距布里斯托尔以南23公里。

注4: Great London 大伦敦区，位于英国英格兰东南部，是英格兰下属的一级行政区划之一，范围大致包含英国首都伦敦与其周围的卫星城镇所组成的都会区。

注5: Whitehall Gardens 白厅花园。白厅（英语：Whitehall；又译怀特霍尔）是英国伦敦威斯敏斯特市内的一条大道，自特拉法加广场向南延伸至国会广场，亦为英国A3212号公路（特拉法加广场至切尔西）的首段。白厅是英国政府中枢的所在地，包括英国国防部、皇家骑兵卫队阅兵场和英国内阁办公室在内的诸多部门均坐落于此，因此“白厅”一词亦为英国中央政府的代名词。街道周边的区域也可称为“白厅”。（来自维基百科）

注6:篝火之夜（英语：Bonfire Night），又称盖伊·福克斯之夜（英语：Guy Fawkes Night）是指每年11月5日在英国举行的庆祝活动。按照传统习俗，当天人们会搭建篝火，燃放焰火，焚烧火药阴谋的策划者盖伊·福克斯炸毁英国议会大厦未遂。西里斯喜欢万圣节不难理解吧，treat or trick，而且他的生日是11月3日。

注7: Mudbury's Third Law of Interacting Runes，莫德伯里交互如尼文第三定律，疑为作者自创魔法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：祝亲爱的Maria生日快乐🎂 你的小雷真是Good job！


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：呼，就快完了！这章我真是潜到兔子洞下去了。依然感谢留言点爱心的小伙伴们，你们点亮了我的一天。我也很期待听听你们的想法 :)  
哦对了，提前为我的饼干比喻道歉，是我没管好它。

我可以用尽最后一丝力气逃跑

但我逃不掉，逃不掉，逃不掉我的家庭

他们藏在我心里

冰面上的尸体

想进来吗？请便

——Amanda Palmer, “Runs in the family”

詹姆骂出一连串令人叹为观止的脏话，这要是在卢平家，莱姆斯敢这么说非被罚洗一个月的碗不可。彼得似乎也在内心默默赞叹，没有留意詹姆最后一句话是个问句。

“啥？”他弱弱地说。

“多久了，虫尾巴，”詹姆说。“西里斯离开多久了？”

“没多久，”彼得说。“他刚刚才走，要是我们现在去追——”

“不行，”詹姆说。“说真的，没人在听吗？我们不能没钥匙就闯进格里莫广场的飞路，我们会变成鬼魂的！永远在飞路系统里游荡！”

詹姆此时既火冒三丈又气急败坏，稍微有点常识的人都知道离他远点。

于是，彼得只好抽了抽眼角。“这前景真光明，”他说。

“就交给你一件事，彼得，”詹姆大叫。“一件事你都办不好！”他气冲冲地一跺脚，戏剧性地离开了房间。

“什么嘛！”詹姆走后，彼得说，“那一家子都是疯子，是我的错吗？”

莱姆斯看了彼得一眼，注意到了所有詹姆没注意到的事——或者说，不甚在意的事：他们的这位朋友衣衫凌乱，眼睛泛红，嘴皮也破了。这意味着他打了一架。跟西里斯。而那家伙呢，好吧，是有点疯。

“不是你的错。”莱姆斯小声说。

“我知道，”彼得说。“跟詹姆说去，好吗。”

他们在楼梯脚追上了詹姆。“别的呢？”詹姆一见他们就说，仿佛刚刚的对话从未中断。“他看起来怎么样？”

彼得因为一次要跨两个台阶而气喘吁吁。“他找你妈妈要了一块三明治，吃了一半，”他说。“我们玩了会高布石，他出老千。说真的，高布石他妈的也能出老千？我真心以为他状态好转了！”

“好吧，听上去还不错，”詹姆说。“他是怎么拿到你的魔杖的？我是说，魔杖本来在你手里，按理说你应该有优势啊？”

“呃，玩高布石需要两只手——”彼得刚开口，就看见詹姆的死亡眼光，明白无误地表示他不想听借口。“我以为他在好转了！”彼得尖声说。“我以为他快摆脱了！对不起，是我不小心……”

“安多米达也这么说，”詹姆说。“说他在好转了。她就差跟我们赌咒发誓了！”

“她说他开始好转了，”莱姆斯公正地说，但他也很生气最后居然落得要咬文嚼字。

但当然了，一遇到问题他就是会咬文嚼字，就像詹姆会义愤填膺，彼得会恐慌发作。这些方式除了分裂他们之外毫无用处。西里斯现在深陷麻烦，莱姆斯想都不敢想的麻烦，今时今日理应灭绝的麻烦。莱姆斯痛恨自己脑子转不过弯来。

快想，卢平，快想啊。

“我们就不该去见安多米达，”詹姆坚持道，“我们就不该听一个布莱克的！”

“不，我们该听，”莱姆斯说。“我们该听西里斯的。你们还没意识到吗？他有在反抗，只不过不是以我们以为的那种方式。他说了那么多次他要回去，其实都是在警告我们。”

他们现在站在詹姆的房间门口，莱姆斯伸出一只手搭在詹姆肩上。“这种情况迟早都会发生，只要让他逮到机会，”他说。“是我们不小心。不怪安多米达，也不怪彼得。怪我们。”

扪心自问，莱姆斯很烦自己对黑魔法一窍不通。因此，看到詹姆迷惑的表情，知道他也完全不理解，对莱姆斯来说多少是个安慰。

“那我们就解决它。”詹姆说。

“计划是什么？”彼得怯怯地说。“我们怎么办？你不会想骑摩托车——”

“飞行耗时太久，”詹姆挥挥手。“我们应该去做我们早就该做的事。”

“什么事？”莱姆斯安静地问。

詹姆转身，莱姆斯再次看见了那令人退避三舍的成年人表情。自这个暑假开始以来，这个表情出现的次数越来越多。

“我们应该给邓布利多写信。”詹姆说。

莱尔·卢平警告过的每一个字都清晰无比地闪现在莱姆斯眼前。

好吧，莱姆斯想，是时候拿出格兰芬多的气魄了。他点点头，说“好。”

“西里斯极力反对这么做。”彼得指出。

“西里斯脑子不清楚，”詹姆说。“这件事邓布利多不可能坐视不管。这些乱七八糟的谎言，秘密，正是他的专长。我相信他会挖出一些黑料要挟布莱克家闭嘴的。”

“你知道‘黑料’之所以叫‘黑料’，就是因为这是布莱克家发明的吧？（注1）”彼得说。

“别听西里斯瞎扯，”詹姆说。“那是他三年级编出来糊弄你玩的。”

他一把推开他豪华卧室的双开门，径直走向堆积如山的书桌。“但首先，”他说。“我要先把西里斯这个蠢货臭骂一顿。”

“啥？”彼得说。

“就在这儿的……”詹姆嘀咕着，掀开书桌上乱七八糟的羊皮纸、书本和各种小玩意儿。

“我们没时间了，詹姆，”莱姆斯提醒道，担心他又想搞什么设计一万年、试错两三次的宏伟掠夺者计划。

“没错，”詹姆说。“我现在就骂他。那白痴刚刚才走，现在只好让我们祈祷他还不是百分之百的白痴，让我们祈祷他有记得——啊哈！”

他从一盒猫头鹰食和一沓潦草的笔记之间捞起一样东西，胜利地高高举起。

双面镜。

詹姆招了招手让另外两个人靠近点，然后对着镜子说，“西里斯！”

毫无回应。

在一阵长长的、恐怖的沉默中，没有丝毫回音。詹姆的肩膀垮了下来。“那个白痴，”他呻吟了一声，瞪着黑如点墨的镜面。“彼得，去那堆垃圾里找根羽毛笔，还有羊皮纸。”

“那都是你的垃圾，”彼得说。但詹姆示意他安静。“西里斯！”他又叫了一声。

最后，终于，西里斯的脸出现在镜子里。

“——觉得看上去简直可笑。”西里斯的声音清晰得仿佛就在身边。“你们说呢？我要不要把它留长？”

镜中的西里斯对他们眨了个眼，莱姆斯屏住了呼吸。

“西里斯，你这宇宙无敌超级大白痴，”另一个声音说。这个声音更柔和，但惊讶之情还是溢于言表。雷古勒斯·布莱克。“我没有警告过你吗？”

镜面变暗了。西里斯大概把他的那面镜子藏进了袖子里。

幸运的是，连接并没有中断。背景音很嘈杂，气泡的咕嘟，清脆的撞击，还有一只家养小精灵的嘀咕。莱姆斯猜他们应该是在厨房。随着西里斯拔腿动身，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音传来，还有背后紧跟着的脚步声。

“她在哪儿？”西里斯说。

“西里斯，现在，立刻，马上回去，”雷古勒斯说。“我从没见她发这么大火。她指不定会做出什么事来——”

“哦，让我猜猜。她发现你偷了我的魔杖？”

顿了一秒，雷古勒斯才说，“是。”他的语气在莱姆斯听来挺小心眼的。“虽然我原本希望你不会发现。显然我高估了你的朋友们。”

“切，”西里斯说。“所有人都照旧低估了我而已。”

这边厢，詹姆卧室里的几个人面面相觑。莱姆斯握紧了口袋里西里斯的魔杖。“他是怎么——”他用口型说。

“她惩罚你了吗？你帮了我。”西里斯的声音从镜子里传来。

“听好了，她没有。”雷古勒斯傲慢地说。

窸窸窣窣的声音停了，西里斯刹住了脚步。“这么说，是血的教训了，”他说，“每一朵红花都需要绿叶的衬托。”他的声音出奇地温柔。

莱姆斯难忍磨牙的冲动。关于布莱克家族，完整的故事往往藏在西里斯没有告诉他们的空白里。所以从某种角度来说，莱姆斯早该猜到的。毕竟，西里斯从来不屑掩饰他有多憎恨母亲，却绝口不提另一位家长。

莱姆斯希望那个男人的自我厌恶配得上他的德行。

雷古勒斯甚至都没有反驳这句对家族的侮辱，这也很能说明问题。“你别管那么多，”他说。“快走。她只会又给你下——”

“我这次带了武器。”西里斯说。

雷古勒斯大笑。“那根魔杖也算武器？”他说。“说起来，那到底是什么？醋栗加蒲绒绒毛？”

“云杉和猫狸子的胡须。”彼得咬牙切齿。

“黑猫白猫，抓鼠就好。”西里斯简单地说。这话从他嘴里说出来已经是莫大的袒护了。

“每天挥着十四英寸的人说这话不脸红吗？”雷古勒斯说。他们几乎都能听见他声音里的坏笑。

西里斯笑了。这是有史以来第一次，莱姆斯听见西里斯因为他弟弟说的话哈哈大笑，不奇怪这是个魔杖双关，也不奇怪玩笑得开在彼得头上。这恐怕也是雷古勒斯这么做的原因：转移话题，调节气氛，打断西里斯的莽撞。这孩子真的比他们认为的聪明得多。

不幸的是，这依然阻止不了西里斯。“我可是拿过三次霍格沃茨决斗冠军的人。这点风险我冒了。”西里斯说。“她在哪儿？”

一声忍无可忍的叹息。“你的朋友或许可以从那面该死的镜子里听到你，但他们帮不了你。”雷古勒斯说。

“那你呢？”

“我不会帮你的。“雷古勒斯说。”现在走，没有人会知道你回来过。你去找她，你就等着靠自己吧。“他顿了一下，然后吐出一个莱姆斯绝对没想到他会说的词。”求你了，“雷古勒斯说。”西里斯，求你了，快走吧。你没有胜算的。“

”我不能走，“西里斯断然回绝。但显然，他也注意到了莱姆斯注意到的事，如果他紧绷的声音是某种暗示的话。”她在哪儿，雷古勒斯？“他重复道。

雷古勒斯认输，他呼出一口气。”会客厅，“他说。”只求上帝怜悯你的灵魂。“

”谢谢。“西里斯说完，一阵如雷的声响伴随他上楼。

詹姆看了一眼另外两个人，然后耸了耸肩，决定冒险一试。”西里斯，“他嘶声对镜子说。”西里斯，你个白痴！听你弟弟的话，快回来。“

雷声停了下来，莱姆斯想象着西里斯躲进了某个拐角。

”我现在最不需要的东西就是袖子里的诡异声音，“西里斯非常、非常轻声地说。”闭嘴安静地听，不然我现在就把镜子留在楼梯上，明白了？“

”你知道你自己在做什么吗？“莱姆斯嘶声道。

西里斯朗声大笑。”我母亲太习惯在我们家关起的门背后为所欲为了，“他说。”就这一次，让她的疯狂见见光。现在闭嘴，听。“

”如果她杀了你。“詹姆说。”我们不会给你收尸的。我们会收养你的弟弟，至少他的脑子里装的不是比比多味豆。“他转头看了下其他两人。”你们俩都同意吧？“

”要是她杀了我，“西里斯阴沉地说。”你最好这么做。“

他们都不说话了，西里斯显然认为这是默许他继续前进。

这时，彼得终于从詹姆的一团乱麻中找到了一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸和一根稀疏的羽毛笔，但他站在原地一动不动。”她不会真杀了他吧？嗯？“他非常、非常小声地说。”是我疯了吗？我们是不是一不小心穿回中世纪了？“

到这个节骨眼，没人敢说他们是否就要亲眼见证他们最好朋友的献祭仪式了。格里莫广场12号很大，因此很长一段时间的嘈杂之后，才终于安静下来。

安静还在持续，他们祈祷西里斯回心转意了。但并非如此。

“好了，”西里斯欢快地说。“硬着头皮上了。”

他深吸一口气，敲了敲门——莱姆斯认识他这么多年，从没见他敲过一次门，一次也没有。一扇门吱吱呀呀地打开又合上。

安静。然后——

“啊，浪子终于归家啦。”

沃尔布加·布莱克的声音在不咆哮的时候原来是这样的。像天鹅绒一样柔软，像水一样沁凉。“我等你很久了。”她又说道。

“知道，不就是你命令我回来的么，”西里斯说。“抱歉拖了这么久。”

“没事，我原谅你，你被耽搁了，我知道，”她的声音里听不出任何感情。“你知道这是什么吗，西里斯？”

“……我的名字，”西里斯说。“我能问问它为什么会漂在空中吗？”

“我把它切了下来，”沃尔布加的语气如梦似幻。“但我还能再把它放回去。还有时间。”

她停下，再度开口时，她的语气温暖一些了。“晚餐给你温在了炉子里，你的房间克利切也整理好了。请别再逃跑了。请让我把你的名字放回挂毯。你能答应我吗，西里斯？”

她听上去和莱姆斯知道的那个人完全不一样，她是那么地绝望，那么地心碎。就连西里斯似乎都找不到话来打破沉默。

“接下来我们这样做好不好，”沃尔布加说。“我们会让你一个人待一会，你看这样可以吗？我们会给你时间让你好好想想。等你准备好了，我们再谈。一家人嘛，哪儿有什么过不去的坎。这个夏天权当它没有发生过。不会有人知道你离家出走一事。你觉得可以吗？”

这次的沉默充满了期待。然后，西里斯轻声说。“在这个夏天之后，这是我能期望的最好结局了。”

听到这，詹姆用手捂住镜子。“他他妈的是认真的吗？”他低声道。

“不幸的是（注2）——”彼得开口道，但詹姆示意他安静，拿开了手。

“——又回到了十六岁，”沃尔布加发出一声清脆的笑声。“十六岁是个复杂的年纪。”

“是啊，”西里斯说。莱姆斯认出了西里斯的外交口气，他有时候想逃掉禁闭就会对麦格用这一招。“当然了，我复杂的年纪从11岁就开始了，我知道这对你来说肯定不好受。”

麦格从来不吃他这一套，所以当他自己的母亲对此感到非常受用时，简直令人震惊。

“我还记得，”沃尔布加说。“我给那个邓布利多写了好多好多信，恳请他重新考虑一下分院。那是霍格沃茨史上最长的一次分院，对吗？”

对，莱姆斯想，至少从技术上来说是这样。但西里斯的这项纪录只保持了半个小时，就被后来居上的小彼得打破了。莱姆斯自己差点进了拉文克劳。命运难测啊。

“我也求过，不记得了吗？”西里斯轻轻笑道。“一年级，我整晚整晚地守在邓布利多的办公室门前。他就是不听。”

“现在说这些也没用啦，”沃尔布加说。“我们不必再执着于一顶破帽子的愚蠢错误。至少……至少不是赫奇帕奇。”

这时，她的儿子突然严肃起来，所有伪装的好风度都不见了。“但，它其实根本没有错，对吗？”他说。

“你什么意思？”沃尔布加的语气也变了。她的儿子满怀戒备，她则冷若冰霜。

“格兰芬多，勇者之院，”西里斯略带嘲讽地说。“或者如您慧眼指出，莽夫之院。要说这世界上有什么是我们没料到的，那绝对是背后插刀。我要真是个斯莱特林，谅你也做不到。”

又是一阵长长的、令人不安的沉默，莱姆斯意识到他什么声响也听不见。偌大的会客厅里，只有一对母子冷冷地彼此相望。

“你要是个斯莱特林，我根本就毋需那么做，”沃尔布加·布莱克轻声说。“看看雷古勒斯，看看他过得有多好。”

他们认识的那个西里斯可能会毫不客气地指出，雷古勒斯过得有多好呢，他在厨房里与克利切为伴。

“为什么，母亲，”西里斯说。“你为什么要这么做？”

“我儿，”她说。“见你如此挣扎，我于心不忍。”

西里斯的难以置信几乎可感可触。“你于心不忍？”

“还记得婚礼么，”沃尔布加说。“你同弟弟开怀大笑，和贝拉跳舞，祝纳西莎百年好合。你和你的父亲分享雪茄，和我共饮葡萄酒。你对家族和颜悦色，家族也对你敞开怀抱。你感觉如何？”

西里斯沉默了很久，才终于开口。“感觉我这辈子没这么开心过，”西里斯说。“从我上霍格沃茨之后，和你们在一起，就再也没有。”

“那你现在看见了，”沃尔布加说。“这一切有多简单？你不必如此挣扎的，你每天都可以拥有这一切。”她的声音颤抖了。“我那么做只是为了向你展示我们有多爱你，我们所有的人，都爱着你啊。”

西里斯深吸一口气。这个声音本不该传达如此深厚的感情，但西里斯的呼吸就有。莱姆斯瞬间领悟了他这么久都没能参透西里斯的一点：他的这位朋友是多么地渴望关爱，才会把一丁点的好意转化为至死不渝的友谊；他们每个人有多么地幸运，才抢在斯莱特林们的前面找到了彼此的身影。

“那你就不能直接告诉我吗？”西里斯小声说。

沃尔布加笑了，他们谁也没有料到她的笑声这么清浅温柔。“我儿，你什么时候听过我一句话了？”

西里斯似乎也考虑一下。“有理。”他让步道。

很长一段时间没人说话。莱姆斯看着詹姆沮丧的样子，他看上去简直恨不得伸手进镜子里，把他最好的朋友摇醒——那个当年花了足足23分钟试图说服分院帽把他放进斯莱特林的小男孩。

“我能问一个问题吗，母亲？”西里斯最后问。

“随便问。”她回答。

“如果你真的爱我，那给我解释一下，”他轻声说。“你饿了我整整三天，不让我睡觉，你让我差点没有钥匙闯进父亲的飞路陷阱。那也是爱吗？”

“我不知道，”沃尔布加的声音低不可闻。“我太想你了，我吃不下饭，也睡不着觉。你弟弟回来告诉我你也经历着同样的事，但你还是不肯回家。我只想让你回家，西里斯。”

“家。”他重复道。

他们的话悬在空中，宛如墨汁入水，交缠，纠结，渐渐稀释。不，不是墨水，莱姆斯想。是毒药。

“回家干嘛，母亲？”他最后说。“再挨一个不可饶恕咒么？”

“你怎么敢这样对我说话！”她的声音哽咽了。“你把我想成什么怪物了？雷古勒斯告诉我你知道的时候，我的心都快碎了。你本不该发现的。”

她长长地、颤抖着叹了一口气。“你是怎么发现的，西里斯？”她说。“我是哪里做的不对吗？”

莱姆斯本以为西里斯会出卖他的弟弟，但令他惊讶的是，他没有。

“第二天，第十二页。”西里斯平静地说。

“啊。”沃尔布加说。

“最高贵古老的布莱克家继承人引得不少斯莱特林的姑娘侧目。”西里斯引用道。“你会发现一个十六岁的少年在偷亲女孩子时总能感觉到母亲的存在是非常奇怪的。”

”我知道了，“沃尔布加不带丝毫感情地说。

“让我说清楚这他妈有多糟糕，”西里斯随意地说。“雷古勒斯撞见我们的时候，我这辈子没那么高兴见到他那张蠢脸过。”

“不许说脏话，西里斯，”沃尔布加说。“当然，当然，要顺着你的秉性来，夺魂咒的效果才最好。你是想融入的，所以你没察觉到异常。但我失策了，让你和女孩调情——”

“和斯莱特林调情，”西里斯纠正她，但他语气不对，于是覆水难收。

“不，”沃尔布加说。“不，我觉得就是和女孩调情才露了马脚。”

一阵漫长又尖锐的沉默之后，西里斯叹了一口气。

“你可真不含蓄啊，母亲，”他说。“搞砸这一切的不是这个，是你。”

“啪。”毫无疑问的一记耳光。西里斯哼都没哼一声。詹姆看起来快杀人了。

“我说了不许说脏话。”沃尔布加叱道。

“我觉得这不算脏话。”西里斯出奇地平静。

“哦，你当然不觉得，”沃尔布加挖苦地大笑。“我必须承认我怕的就是这个。自从你那卑贱的朋友在国王十字车站说了那番话——”

“哦，提醒我了，是‘他想舔我哪儿就舔哪儿’那句吗？”西里斯说。“那是句玩笑，母亲。是你先说他连给我舔鞋都不配的。哪个家长会说这种话？”

“而你竟有胆站在这儿，”沃尔布加咬牙切齿地说。“站在你祖先的房子里。堕落，叛逆，还引以为傲。你就没打算和解，对吧？”

“当然不，”西里斯说。“你不会住手，就算我十七岁了你也不会。说不定等我死了你都不会。你就只会命令我服从、服从——”

“那是你欠我的，”沃尔布加吸了吸鼻子。“但你就是不愿继承家业，当好一家之主，娶个好妻子，给我生一堆孙子让我好好宠爱。这点要求过分了吗？”

“让我把话说清楚，母亲，”西里斯说。“我连一盆仙人掌都不放心交给你，更不要说我的孩子。离你一里我都嫌近了。”

他顿了一下以达到戏剧性的效果。“我受够了，母亲，”他最后说。“不可饶恕咒叫不可饶恕是有原因的。”

他们再度听见开门的声音，但显然沃尔布加和他还没完。

“是哪一个？”在他身后，她像蛇一样吐着信子。“是那个纯血叛徒吗？哦我真希望至少是那个纯血叛徒。还是说是那个魔杖被虫蛀了的窝囊废？该不会是浑身是疤的那个吧，说真的我甚至都不知道那年轻人到底是个什么东西——”

沉默。詹姆，莱姆斯和彼得面面相觑。但是当然，西里斯没有义务非要当着他母亲的面满足他们的好奇心。无论他的回答是什么，都无声无息。

但却一样有力。“我可是给了你生命。”沃尔布加声嘶力竭。

“我正踏上重生的道路呢，母亲，”西里斯说。“好好享受这临别赠言吧。永别了。”他转身，再度扬长而去，地板咯吱作响。沃尔布加在背景里愤怒地喋喋不休，詹姆又一次用手挡住了镜子。

“你们几个知道吗？”彼得小声说。“他是，你懂的……”

“我……有种感觉。”莱姆斯弱弱地说。

“我知道，”詹姆说。彼得和莱姆斯都盯着他看。

“怎么？我六个月就发现了月亮脸的秘密，”他说。“我只是出于礼貌不好说什么，只能等你们几个傻瓜自己慢慢发现。”

“害虫，玷污我祖先的房子——”

至少，她尖叫得这么大声，他们不用担心会被听到了。

“好吧，反正我是目瞪口呆，”彼得说。“你是怎么猜到的，詹姆？”

“他觉得莉莉·伊万斯很一般，”詹姆骄傲地说。“他四年级的时候说的。”

“詹姆，”莱姆斯绝望地说。“不当着你的面对莉莉·伊万斯表现出过分热情，那是因为不想找死，并不代表他们就是gay。”

“堕落，不正常——”

“可眼下的情况证明我是对的，”詹姆耸了耸肩说。“你呢，你是怎么猜到的，月亮脸？”

“我，”莱姆斯说。“有一些微妙的……信号。”

“比如？”

比如半夜三更吻我，换作是谁都能发现了吧。莱姆斯想。但今天揭晓的真相已经够多了，而且再说，他自己都还没弄明白呢。

他只好临时发挥了。“说真的，现在想想，皮夹克？”他说。

“侮辱整个家族的名声——”

“我也想要一件皮夹克，”詹姆有些恐慌。

“嗯，我相信伊万斯会很欣赏的，”莱姆斯安抚他道。“说真的，只要你知道该注意什么，其实非常明显了。你们难道没有注意过他是怎么吃詹姆·多吉的吗？”

“直接塞进嘴里？我不好说，月亮脸，”詹姆说。“这儿唯一一个吃饼干很怪的人是你。”

“反正就是微妙的信号。”

“比如你，每一块饼干都要掰开来仔细欣赏？”詹姆迷茫地说。“而且你也不在乎你泡进茶里的是消化饼干还是奶油夹心？”

“不好意思，我只是各种饼干都很喜欢好吧，”莱姆斯说。他自己回想了一下，打了个寒战。

“回到正题上来，”詹姆说。上帝保佑，他还没有意识到事实上他们一直就没有偏题。“要是你们哪个混蛋敢对西里斯有意见，那就可以和我说‘塞哟娜拉’了，听明白了？”

莱姆斯翻了个白眼。“这话我今天可能已经说过千百遍了，”他说。“但你他妈是在逗我吗？”

“丢脸！耻辱！”

詹姆哼了一声。“说真的，布莱克夫人甚至都不知道你是个什么东西，年轻人，但你很幸运你的朋友们似乎都不介意——”

他们看向彼得。

“那家伙在我旁边说了五年梦话，”彼得说。“你们居然会觉得我对这件事更有意见？说真的，去你们的吧。”

“好孩子，”詹姆说。他拿开了遮住镜子的手。

形势似乎在这段时间里又升级了。

“我要烧了你！我要把你烧得——”

“盔甲护身！”他在奔跑中大笑。“您儿子可是三次霍格沃茨决斗冠军，母亲！”

“你要是敢跨进那个壁炉，”沃尔布加·布莱克嘶声道。“你这辈子都别想再踏进这个家一步。”

“说定了？”西里斯说。

“下楼。”詹姆催促道，于是他们都急忙向楼下客厅走去，双面镜还握在詹姆手中。

楼梯上，彼得扯了扯莱姆斯的袖子。“怎么了？”

彼得露出一个格外狡猾的笑容。“要我跟詹姆解释一下你吃饼干的事吗？”

“我相信总有一天他会明白的，”莱姆斯边下楼边说。“只要再给他几年时间——”

“几年怕是不够吧，几十年——”

等他们走到楼下走廊时，尖叫声停止了。有什么打断了沃尔布加长篇累牍的咒骂，莱姆斯想，但是是什么呢？西里斯的母亲叹了一口气，充满了深深的无奈。

“西里斯，等一等，”沃尔布加最后说。“夜晚很凉。”

“……什么？”西里斯听上去很惊讶，莱姆斯也是。

“让一个母亲，”她的声音居然哽咽了。“最后再宠一次她的儿子吧。克利切，把西里斯的旅行斗篷拿来。”

镜子里传来克利切从厨房里幻影移形的爆裂声。

“母亲，”另一个声音说。噢，莱姆斯想，这就是了。雷古勒斯一直待在厨房里，当着小儿子的面，沃尔布加当然要尽职尽责地扮演好一个心碎母亲的角色。听声音，雷古勒斯正急忙上前安慰她。

“你认真的，母亲？”西里斯难以置信地说。

“波特的那些衣服不合你的身，”她的声音因为被衣物蒙住有些模糊。“看看你，看看那件皮夹克，成何体统！”

“不，认真的？”西里斯重复道。“刚才你不还说要‘烧了我’吗？”

“哦，西里斯，”她吸了吸鼻子。“我说的是挂毯。你该不会以为——”

“西里斯少爷的旅行斗篷，”一听这恶狠狠的语气就知道是克利切。

西里斯笑得无法自拔。“我希望你有记下来，雷古勒斯，”他说。“再见了。”

詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得现在已经在波特家的客厅里了，壁炉里腾起绿色的火焰，狂笑着的西里斯回来了，手里攥着那件昂贵的定制斗篷。

一时间无人能说出一个字来。

“换作是我的话，我会检查一下那件斗篷上有没有恶咒。”莱姆斯最后开口道。西里斯一转身就把斗篷扔进壁炉，魔杖一挥化为灰烬。

“你们都听见了吗？”他说。“你们他妈的都听见了吗？”

詹姆的脸上溢满笑容。“女主人给了西里斯衣服！”他唱道。“西里斯自由了！！！”

詹姆可能觉得自己这个笑话搞笑至极，也可能是因为这下大家总算都放下心来，他笑得停不下来。像往常一样，他的笑声极具感染力。

只是，当西里斯转身面对他们时，他脸上是一种不确定的表情。这个表情在他脸上可不常见。

詹姆费了好大劲才停下不笑。“别担心，他们没意见，”他说。“我们讨论过了，结论是我们不在乎你怎么吃你的饼干。”

“或者你想和谁一起吃。”彼得低声嘀咕。

“饼干？”西里斯说。

“一个不幸的指代。”莱姆斯说。

“指代什么？”

“啊——”

“就比如詹姆只喜欢辣姜饼干（注3），但那种饼干怎么都跟他八字不合，”彼得玩梗玩得非常开心。

“什么？事实根本就不是这样的好吗！”詹姆说。

“好吧，反正，就是那方面的指代。”彼得说。

“啊。”西里斯说。

詹姆笑得灿烂。“我有留心哦，哥们。”

“他真的没有，”莱姆斯说，“但他的心是好的。”

“但是，说真的，饼干？你们他妈的是怎么扯到这上面来的？”西里斯说，他迷惑得都忘记担忧了。

“毫无头绪，”詹姆说。“但你不用担心，规矩我都定下了。”

说完，詹姆才扑了上去，他紧紧地搂住西里斯，骂了一长串脏话，变着花样地告诉他“他是个傻瓜他就不该回去他在想什么呢”！

“哇靠，波特，”西里斯最后终于挣扎着从男孩共生体里脱身。“我才断绝母子关系不到三分钟，我还不想找新妈妈。”

莱姆斯仔细想了想——最近揭晓的真相，昨晚令人迷惑的一吻，西里斯看上去可不止是苍白一点点——然后小心地抱了抱他。西里斯回以同样审慎的拥抱。

然后西里斯转向彼得，至少他还知道表现出一点愧疚。

“对不起，小虫，”他说。“我不是故意下手那么重的。”

彼得耸了耸肩。“我让你嘛。”

西里斯拿出魔杖递给彼得。“谢谢你借给我这个，”他说。“以后不许任何人侮辱你的魔杖。它非常……啊……有威力。”

“你说了算，你是‘魔杖’专家嘛，”彼得咸湿地说。“混蛋。”如释重负像野火一样蔓延在他脸上，他也拥抱了西里斯。

然后詹姆也加入进来，把大家紧紧搂在一起，完全控制不了脸上的巨大笑容。

“够了，”在大家的关注下西里斯似乎有些呼吸困难。“够了哈，我们是英国人。”

这时詹姆转向他的父亲，莱姆斯意识到，他全程都坐在扶手椅里试图看报，但现在只剩一脸茫然。

“嘿，爸爸，”他说。“从现在开始西里斯就跟我们一块住了，没问题吧？”

——第七章完——

注1：作者又玩了一把**Black**mail的梗，没办法，谁让西里斯姓Black

注2：詹姆原话是He can't be bloody serious，我估计彼得是想说Unfortunately he's always serious/Sirius

注3：ginger snap 这个比喻其实很妙，因为莉莉是红头发（ginger）所以姑且加个“辣”字暗示一下某个红发女巫～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：哇靠这章太精彩了，我第一万次表白詹老师！！！“要是你们哪个混蛋敢对西里斯有意见，那就可以和我说‘塞哟娜拉’了，听明白了？”  
Yes, sir!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：谢谢你们所有人陪我一直坚持到这个故事的结尾——好吧，我说‘结尾’，但你们看了最后就会发现，我结尾的功夫确实挺烂的。创作这个故事的过程很有意思，很值得，有时候也很creepy（有两天的时间我都待在沃尔布加·布莱克的脑子里，我只想说我希望这是值得的！）  
如果你读到了这里，我会很高兴听听你是怎么想的——好的不好的都行 :)

这一天过得很长。发生了这么多的事，让人感觉今天早该过去了。先是雷古勒斯，然后是那通电话，再是去伦敦见安多米达，最后西里斯失心疯地闯进格里莫广场。然后，晚餐时分，麦格教授意外造访，非常严肃地单独和詹姆的父母谈了好久（几个男孩偷听无果）。现在不知怎的，大家都四散开来，各忙各的去了。

但长日未尽，莱姆斯向詹姆借来猫头鹰，给自己的父母写了一张便笺。他花了一些时间，但还是没憋出几个字来。因为要么写成这样，要么干脆写本小说。

> **亲爱的爸爸妈妈，**
> 
> **你们应该会很高兴了解到我们最贵族的那个朋友已经成功脱身。我打算再待几天以防万一。**
> 
> **他说谢谢你们。**
> 
> **马上见。**
> 
> **R.**

还有几件事他想写在信里，却不知道该怎么说。比如：**我知道之前我们一直很倒霉，但我们似乎还应付得不错，对吗？**又比如：**我真的开始珍惜自己有一对不疯的父母了**。有机会他一定要告诉他们。但写在纸上就显得很蠢。

难以置信的是，当他走到户外，天空却依然明亮温暖。他看着猫头鹰振翅飞向夕阳，感觉到有人走到身后。

“晚上好，教授，”他没有转身便说。

“你知道你每次这样做的时候其实挺吓人的吧，”米勒娃·麦格说着，走进他的视野范围之内。尽管在这样闷热的夏夜，她依然穿着格子呢长袍（她不如直接穿貂皮大衣），发型纹丝不乱。

在校外见到教授总是挺奇怪的，莱姆斯想。就像看见外星人，或者某个明星。他忍住向她要签名照的冲动。

“抱歉，教授，”他说。“这么说，一切都处理好了？”

“差不多了，”麦格教授说。“你朋友把后路断得很彻底。”

“那他就放心了，”莱姆斯轻声说。他应该猜到的，就算不闹到法庭上去，这件事也需要官方出面，需要校方代表和魔法部官员的各种签名。

麦格看了他一眼。“同意。”她最后说。

“能问个问题吗，教授？”他说。

她尊贵地点了点头。

“您是怎么知道要上这儿来的？我们本来打算要给邓布利多教授写信的，”到时候，他在内心补充。“但一直没找到机会。”

“波特先生和波特夫妇告诉我们的，当然，”麦格教授说。“而且我知道你们不打算写。”

在听了她稍微责难的语气后，他的不满一定是表现在了脸上，因为麦格教授又补充说，“布莱克先生把他不想通知有关当局的原因表达得很清楚了。我本不想这么说，但就现在的政治局势来看，我认可他对……这件事的严重程度的预估。”

莱姆斯盯着她。她了解多少？如果他自己的父亲单凭几张婚礼照片就可以认出夺魂咒，那邓布利多和麦格肯定也可以。他们会看《女巫周刊》吗？

她的表情滴水不漏。

“那就这样吧，卢平先生。”她说。“我要回去工作了。希望你还能享受一个愉快的暑假。”

他点点头。“您也一样。”

就连她幻影移形的爆裂声听上去都令人肃然起敬。

在他脑海里的某个角落，他不禁好奇，究竟是什么样的工作才会让放暑假的麦格（麦格可是教书的老师）马不停蹄地赶回去。但这个问题要等改天才能找到答案了，因为他也在放暑假，而这一天已经够长了。

音乐声吸引他走进花园。原声吉他和一把轻柔的、看透一切的、**年轻**的嗓音，他以前从没听过这样的声音，反正绝对不是他朋友们会听的音乐，他都不确定他们知不知道，吉他除了电音和弯柄之外还有其他的品种。

他向声源走去，看见了西里斯。他的摩托停在狗蔷薇旁，他握着扳手跪在地上，表情有些恼火。波特家的魔法唱片机支在椅子里，一张唱片在上面缓缓旋转。旁边有一包家庭装的詹米·多吉，此刻已经快被吃光了。

“邪恶的詹姆都对你做了什么呀，”西里斯低声嘀咕。“你这可怜的、美丽的小东西。”

“我可不会选这首歌当修摩托的配乐。”莱姆斯说。

“我是没放the Stooges（注1），”西里斯说，“但我也没在维修啊？能用’维修‘这两个字就意味着我最终能把它修好。”他的双手和前臂都沾满了黑色的汽油。

“谁的歌？”莱姆斯指了指旋转着的唱片。

“尼克·德雷克（注2），”西里斯说。“专辑名叫《Pink Moon》。伊万斯推荐的，有次她发现我在——她的原话是——‘郁郁寡欢’。”

莱姆斯思考了一下。“那她让你不要郁郁寡欢的方式是让你从天文塔上跳下去？”

西里斯给了他一个疲惫的微笑。“这首歌并不悲伤。它很**深沉**。”

“催眠。”莱姆斯尽力了。

“他死了嘛。”

沉默。

莱姆斯考虑要不要走开。他明显感觉到现在西里斯不想要人陪着。说真的，谁不会呢？换做是谁被严密监视了三天，被当作一个大人稍不留神就会把叉子捅进插孔里的小孩，都会是这种心情吧？

但他决定，就这一次，要做个讨人嫌的人。因为西里斯一个人待在外面，听着原声吉他弹奏的音乐，歌手是个死了的年轻人，不比西里斯自己大多少。

他在草坪上坐下，望着西里斯。西里斯仍然瞪着他的摩托，好像这样它就会认输，告诉他哪里出了问题。

“那么，米妮帮你把手续都办好了？”莱姆斯说。

“没什么要办的，”他说。“她去跟我父母谈了。非常简短，她说。帮我拿着这些。”

他把一些螺钉和螺母放在莱姆斯手上，然后小心地把一张侧板安回去。

“还有呢？”莱姆斯说。

“还有，”西里斯说。“我被除名了。彻彻底底、官方认证地除名了。从挂毯上烧掉的那种，和安多米达一样。”

“安多米达似乎过得还不错，”莱姆斯小心地说。看西里斯动手机修是和看他施魔法截然不同的体验，但一样令人着迷。专注、谨慎、深谋远虑。施魔法的时候，他更像永远活在当下，永远在战斗。

“是吧？棒极了！但那还不是最棒的，”他打了个响指，莱姆斯就把螺钉一个一个地递给他。“我同时也失去了布莱克家陵墓里的位置——”

“我觉得没了那个你也能活得下去。”

“——和古灵阁金库的所有权限。”

“这个狠。”莱姆斯说。

“是啊，”西里斯说。“于是我现在的全部家当就是裤兜里的两西可和九纳特。但米妮说霍格沃茨有专门给贫困小孩的基金，给他们买学校用品什么的。你能相信吗？”

“我当然能。”莱姆斯安静地说。

“我告诉她我吸詹姆的血就行了，”西里斯随便地说。真是典型的富家小孩，莱姆斯想。就算他们碰到财务危机了，也完全不当一回事。更令人生气的是，他们的确总能化险为夷。

“哦，还有，他们签了个什么东西宣布放弃抚养权，感谢上帝，”西里斯说。“所以詹姆的父母同意出面应付所有的官方手续，你也知道他们的，永远没法对我说不啊。”

“好吧，这个消息对我的副作用好像比你还强，”莱姆斯说。“但是，说真的，都这一步了这是不是有点多余？再过几个月你就满十七岁了。”

“是啊，我也是这么跟米妮说的，”西里斯说。“但是我被告知这是二十一世纪了，就连布莱克家族也不能让自家未成年的继承人在大街上饿死。现在好像已经不时兴这么做了。反正，要是不选波特家，就只有选魔法部了。”

“那你对这个结果开心吗？”莱姆斯谨慎地说。

“开心？”西里斯说。“卢平，我简直能冲上月球（注3）了。”看见莱姆斯的表情他调皮地眨了一只眼睛。“一种修辞而已。”他补充道。

但，事实上莱姆斯见过他更开心的样子。

西里斯重新把全副注意力放回摩托车上，所以莱姆斯拿出那三本《女巫周刊》特刊。他还有些东西想检查一下。

他以前怎么就没琢磨过巫师照片到底是什么原理？这些在照片里向他挥手的小人是谁？他们离开相框的时候去了哪儿？

因为，毫不意外地，所有照片里的西里斯都离开了（是被迫的吗？）贝拉特里克斯一个人站在舞池中央，嘴角绽放出可怕的笑容。雷古勒斯孤零零地看烟火，脸上的表情不可捉摸。而在合照里，西里斯的那个空就这么被其他人补上了，奥赖恩和沃尔布加把小儿子夹在中间。

真干净，他想。他们驱逐了他，干净利落，不留痕迹，除非你知道应该往哪儿看。夺魂咒的证据也被抹去了，莱尔·卢平或者邓布利多这样的人再也发现不了。布莱克家的人真聪明。

莱姆斯从沉思中惊醒。西里斯把扳手和螺丝刀接二连三地扔向墙壁，又去把他们捡回来，继续瞪着摩托车生闷气。

“它出了什么问题？”莱姆斯说。

“不知道，”西里斯说。“我换了火花塞，重连了汽油线，又检查了线路连接，每样东西都在它应该在的位置上。但它就是启动不了。”

他擦了把脸，额头上留下一道长长的痕迹。

“我以为它是靠魔法飞起来的。”莱姆斯小心地说。实话实说，他对摩托车一无所知。

“**飞行**是靠魔法，”西里斯说。“但剩下的全靠麻瓜科技。我原本打算把它当作我的麻瓜研究课结课作业，但詹姆这个扫兴的家伙指出给麻瓜物品施魔法是违法的。”

莱姆斯当然一直知道西里斯有多聪明，但通常他的聪明都被疯狂掩盖了，因此每当这股聪明劲冒头时，他总是忍不住惊讶之情。

西里斯向后坐在脚锺上思考起来。一时间两人都没说话，只有音乐从还在旋转的唱片机上缓缓流出，那孤独的吉他和孤独的嗓音，如此明亮，又如此黑暗。

莱姆斯绝对是被这个音乐影响到了，因为他居然问，“有心事？”

“有几件吧，嗯，”西里斯沉思着说。他面无表情地看着莱姆斯。“你喜欢男生吗，月亮脸？”他问。

考虑到这几天的经历，问出这个问题似乎很自然，但莱姆斯没想到他会这么快提起。他以为他再也不会提起了。他还在绞尽脑汁想答案的时候，西里斯加了一句，“抱歉，我猜我那天晚上那么做之前就该问的，哈？”

莱姆斯大笑。“哈哈，是啊，但我们不是已经知道了把握时机不是你的强项嘛。”

“那你喜欢吗？”

莱姆斯心里某个根深蒂固的小习惯尖叫着让他守住这个秘密，因为他已经太习惯和秘密一起生活，而西里斯了解他绝大多数的秘密——被另一个人**了解**得这么彻底着实令人不安。但是，西里斯握过他的手，吻过他的唇，他总不可能尖叫着跑进树林吧？

不过，这个问题还是挺难回答的。“一点点吧。”莱姆斯想了很久之后回答。

“一点点？”西里斯说。“你怎么能喜欢男生一点点？”

“不算**喜欢男生**吧，”莱姆斯挠了挠头。既然非要让他解释，那干脆还是说准确点好了。“又不是说我会成天幻想大汗淋漓的卢多·巴格曼换下魁地奇球衣是什么样子，”他又补充道。“我真的没有思考过这个问题。”

西里斯大笑。“你总得喜欢什么吧，月亮脸。所以你喜欢什么？男生？女生？啊我说不好，书？巧克力？茶？饼干？我不会戴有色眼镜看你的。”

“我们还是不要再在这个话题下扯到饼干了。”莱姆斯说。

“你肯定想过的，”西里斯说。“你什么不想？”

但是，是真的，莱姆斯想说，这是他人生中少有的不太去想的几件事之一。吸引他的那种特质男生有，女生也有，就是这样。

或许这和每个月都会变成一只狂暴的动物有关，他猜，跟这一比，任何事的边界都模糊了。仅从外貌吸引力上来说，西里斯和他惊艳的堂姐贝拉特里克斯之间的差别，远比他和彼得之间的差别要小。

但他要是这么告诉西里斯他就死定了。所以他说，“就是大家都是人嘛，但其实大部分的人我都不喜欢。”

“因为他们不爱惜书、煮不好茶？”

“哦，我说不好，”莱姆斯轻快地说。“我有时候确实也挺喜欢浪子的。”

好了，他想，莱姆斯·J·卢平这辈子最大胆可能也就这样了。至少西里斯暂时闭嘴了。

莱姆斯瞄了一眼詹米·多吉的袋子，看里面还有没有多余的饼干能偷一块。还剩两个，所以他拿了一个。“你呢？”他说。

“我什么——”西里斯说，“你都听见了。你没注意吗？”

“我听见你**母亲**的话了，”莱姆斯说。“但我可不会以她的话为准。”他掰开饼干，然后先吃掉没有夹心的那一边，就像以前那样，只不过现在他注意到了自己的这个习惯，谢谢你啊，詹姆。

“或许这样最好，”西里斯说。他叹了一口气。“我本来以为我都搞明白了，你知道吧，但是——听着，月亮脸，你有没有——”

莱姆斯等了他几秒，但西里斯还是没有下文。他在手里转着扳手。

“我有没有干嘛？”莱姆斯提示道。

“詹姆我一看便知，”西里斯说，垂眼盯着手中的扳手。“因为他非常喜欢过度分享，但显然他要把处子之身留给伊万斯，而我不觉得这在短期内可能实现，你觉得呢？”

“一万年也不可能。”莱姆斯似乎知道这个话题要往哪儿发展了。

“彼得的话我也打赌没有过，”西里斯残忍地微笑道。“但是**你**。你他妈就是个谜。我真心不知道我们不在你身边盯着你的时候你都干嘛去了。”

“噢，”莱姆斯说。好吧，他绝对是在说那个。“**噢**。不好意思让你失望了，但是答案还是，一点点。”

“哦，你就**糊弄**我吧，”西里斯难以置信地说。“性行为你怎么也能只有**一点点**？”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。“好吧，那就没有，如果你非要这么严格的话。”

“那更糟了。”西里斯说。

“对不起。”

“莱姆斯·约翰·卢平，”西里斯说。“这就是一个简单的问题。你有没有跟另一个人脱光光过？”

“我没有，”莱姆斯说。西里斯露出一个腼腆的、如释重负的笑容。

“脱光过。”莱姆斯顿了一下才澄清道。

“我天，”西里斯说。“……为什么？”

莱姆斯耸了耸肩。“伤疤。”

西里斯叹了一口气。“对不起，”他说。这可能是这一天最令人惊讶的事了。但显然他的好奇心忍不了多久，因为他紧接着又问道，“男生还是女生？”

“这个嘛……”

“啪”，莱姆斯被西里斯的最后一块饼干砸中，他义愤填膺地叫了一声。“我简直不敢相信！”西里斯说。“同时吗？”

就冲着这个饼干攻击，莱姆斯故意多折磨了他几秒，最后才承认道。“不是。”

“哦，那就好，”西里斯说。“但是，我怎么能不知道呢？”

“这很重要吗？”莱姆斯安静地说，拾起他的自尊和头发里的碎屑。

“我不知道，”西里斯说。“婚礼上的时候感觉这东西应该挺重要。事实上，非常重要，我是说——”

有时候莱姆斯希望他的脑子不要转得那么快，因为现在那恐怖的思路展开之快让他想吐。第二天，第十二页，他想。**最高贵古老的布莱克家不成器的继承人在夺魂咒的作用下引得不少斯莱特林学院的姑娘侧目**。

“呃，**靠**。”他说。“你——”他想说，但又怕说错。“他们——”他试着换种说法，但这听上去也不大对。“她——”现在他虽然指认了幕后黑手，但还是说不出口。

“只是在露台后面亲嘴而已，”西里斯捍卫道。“雷吉坏了我的好事，记得吗？”

“幸好。”莱姆斯说。说完才意识到他把脑海中的想法说出来了。

“怎么？”西里斯追问道。“有夏天，有烟火，我猜斯莱特林的姑娘远离了深山老林也可以很迷人。我当时就知道会发生什么，月亮脸，我知道事情会进展到哪一步，而我做好了进行到底的准备，如果你明白我意思的话。这说明什么，月亮脸？”

“这说明，”莱姆斯非常谨慎地斟酌字句。“我总有一天要淹死你妈。”

“后边排队去，”西里斯阴沉地说。“但是，说真的，这说明了什么？我本来都相当确定我大概是gay，我也觉得没什么大不了，无非是有些时候有些不必要的麻烦。但随便推个姑娘给我，问题就解决了？月亮脸，你是我们中聪明的那个，你告诉我为什么。”

“呃，首先要澄清，她不是把姑娘推给你，而是把你推给人家姑娘。”莱姆斯说。

“然后双方都很享受，”西里斯说。“性冲动还是夺魂咒？”

“**享受**？”莱姆斯说。他尽力了，但声音里还是暴露出难以置信。

西里斯无助地耸耸肩。“我不知道，”他说。“不像是不享受应该有的样子。”

“那你通常情况下跟斯莱特林女生在一起会很享受吗？”莱姆斯感觉这太太太超出他的能力范围了。

“我怎么知道？”西里斯说。“通常她们骂我血统叛徒我骂她们胖，话题到此结束。”

“你真……成熟啊，西里斯，”莱姆斯说。他实在不知道该说些什么，但或许他那做社工的妈妈会知道。

“那，你说很享受，”莱姆斯试探道。“等你发现真相之后，还这么觉得吗？”

西里斯哼了一声。“月亮脸，我知道你非常爱你老妈，”他说。“但你会希望你初吻的时候她也在场吗？”

“**我日当然不**！”莱姆斯小声说。西里斯飞快抬手捂住嘴唇，试图堵住某些奇怪而未知的感情，某些甚至都不该让莱姆斯知道的感情。西里斯不是个爱哭的人，从来不是，只有当他完全被黑暗扼住后颈、一言不发的时候，他们才知道，他快承受不住了。

**池塘**，莱姆斯想。**绝对要找个池塘。水坑也行。反正能淹死他妈就行，我不挑**。因为这已经不是他妈妈垂帘听政的问题了，是她不请自来地加入一趟本该非常特别、非常美妙、非常**私密**的云霄飞车，还胆敢握住方向盘。天啊。

他再次打量西里斯，这个昨晚吻过他的懵懂少年。他不知道这个吻究竟是出于什么原因，或许是为了抓住在他人意志蹂躏下最后一丝残存的理智，又或许是因为，他真的对他有那种感觉。但现在不是刨根问底的时候，莱姆斯告诉自己，如果他们现在强迫他的话，可能两者都是，也可能两者都不是，但不管怎样，都不可能长久。

“西里斯，”他最后说，因为他觉得自己必须得说点什么。“这都是夺魂咒的错。它不痛不痒，也杀不死你，所以人们总是低估它。但它绝对是黑魔法，绝对有杀伤力。它不强迫你做什么，但它让你**想**这么做。或许你本来就想，但这一点永远也无从知晓了。结果现在你的欲望也不是你自己的了，就是这一点让它无法饶恕。”

“那要怎么——”

“时间。”莱姆斯轻柔地说。

西里斯看上去想要反驳，天知道莱姆斯有多希望他能反驳。他已经需要动用自己平时用来驯狼的那部分钢铁意志，才能阻止自己不去做眼下最容易不过的事：告诉西里斯，他的某一个心血来潮其实有多可爱。

西里斯没有看他，他的表情被最高贵古老的布莱克家族招牌扑克脸所掩盖。他转向唱片机，音乐不知什么时候已经停了。他小心地翻过唱片，重新放上唱片针。

“但这就是我的全部，”西里斯最后说。“我是说真的。**我的家族定义了我的全部**。我从能看到格里莫广场的窗户开始就和他们势不两立，我做的每一件事，每一件，都是为了气死他们。”他摇了摇头。“妈的，我相当确定我爱喝南瓜汁都是因为我妈觉得南瓜汁太庸俗了上不了台面。然后你知道最搞笑的是什么吗？她是对的，那玩意儿难喝死了。”

他盯着自己沾满油污的双手。“那现在呢？我还能与谁为敌？”他说。“**我现在该做什么**？”

他转向莱姆斯，莱姆斯又看见了那迷惘的表情。但这一次，西里斯没有吻他。他只是，非常迷惘。

“找出你家族都藏在你的哪儿，”莱姆斯说。“然后好好地驱一次魔。再然后你退一步，好好想想，想想你的人生要往哪儿走。不是你要逃向何方，而是去往何处。”

令人意想不到的是，西里斯笑了。“拜托，”他说。“哪个十六岁的人会干这种事？”

“我。”莱姆斯说。“我一直这么干。”

夕阳低垂，暮色四合。阴影吞噬花园，渐渐移向苹果树，只有头顶的天空还有一抹亮色。西里斯的皮夹克被他随手挂在摩托车把手上，这时他伸手从兜里摸出一包快见底的丝卡和打火机。

他盘腿坐下，抖出一根香烟，放进嘴里，点燃，深吸一口。随着第一口烟雾释放，他体内的紧张也消散了一些。他问莱姆斯要不要也来一根，莱姆斯接受了，前倾身体好让西里斯帮他点燃。

“那让我打破沙锅问到底。”西里斯说。

“问什么？”莱姆斯吸了一口烟问。烟雾滚烫辣嗓，他对吸烟远没有西里斯那么虔诚。

“你，”西里斯明亮的双眼透过烟雾直视他。“你和狼，我是指。你说你懂那种感觉，因为和狼共享一个脑子。跟我说说？”

“我只是说某些方面有可比性。”莱姆斯说。

“那我希望是在重要的方面，”西里斯说。“不然还有什么意义呢？所以，你对某些东西有欲望——”

他这绝对是故意的，莱姆斯想，他抽烟的样子活脱脱像《无因的背叛》里的詹姆斯·迪恩，还非要跟他谈什么“欲望”——

“狼应该也有欲望，我猜，”西里斯继续说。“所以，你是怎么知道的？你怎么能区分开？”

“狼只是有欲望，”莱姆斯就是不看他。“它对什么都有欲望，任何东西，任何时间，立马就要。服从，胜利，或者，呃，你懂的。”他非常努力不让自己脸红。“但他很容易分心。而我呢，我只想要能够长久的东西。”

“比如……一本好书？”西里斯说。“一件你不知补了多少次的羊毛衫？”

“正是，”莱姆斯说。他本不指望西里斯能立刻明白，所以见他会意莱姆斯很满意。

“那巧克力呢？”西里斯说。

“巧克力没了可以再买嘛！”莱姆斯反驳道。

西里斯哼了一声。“双标。”他说，但他的语气很亲昵。

莱姆斯没有说话，留时间给西里斯好好思考，因为这些东西都和西里斯往常看待世界的方式迥然不同。

“那你岂不是错过了好多东西？”过了一会，西里斯说。“我是指……青少年的体验。基本上就是你刚刚说的那些东西，服从，胜利，还有你懂的。”

他露出一个应该被判违法的微笑。

“如果詹姆对莉莉·伊万斯直击灵魂的痴迷加上你和斯内普的爱恨绵绵无绝期是你所谓的青少年体验的话，那谢谢，我可能真的不**想要**这种体验。”

“哦，你**真是**个级长，”西里斯说。莱姆斯立刻后悔提起斯内普了，因为斯内普一定会激发出他的朋友们最坏的一面。讽刺的是，这种建立在仇恨之上的关系比他们四个知道的任何关系都要长久。

“我对他没有爱只有恨，”西里斯说。“你没看见他在国王十字车站是怎么盯着你妈看的吗？说不定是想目测她是不是真的生病了。**你才是**应该恨他的人。他老是多管你的闲事，你他妈还对他那么客气——”

“我只是觉得惹毛了他没好处。”莱姆斯温和地说。

“他必须知道你是碰不得的。”西里斯说。

“我更希望他什么都不要知道。”

西里斯大笑。“相信我吧，这下那些斯莱特林要没完没了了。无视他们不起作用，你要是有这些青少年体验你就会知道。”

“正如我刚才所说——”

“我知道，”西里斯说。“你不想要。”他叹了一口气，烟雾从他嘴角弥散。“所以到头来，这一切的意义就是你和我一样破碎？”

莱姆斯感到很惊讶，也有一点被冒犯。“我可不会用这个词形容人。”

“你以为，”西里斯非常非常慢地说。“**你以为**，就因为一件事是当时发生的，就什么也说明不了。”

“我从来没说——”

“你以为那只是我心血来潮，”西里斯说。“你以为我想的是，嘿，猜猜什么最能气死我老妈？要不然靠过去亲一下身边最近的人？叫她在我身上施夺魂咒！”

“你敢说你**没**这么想过？”莱姆斯小心地说。

“我当然这么想过，月亮脸，”西里斯说，现在他有点绝望了。“我每天想一万件不同的事，但那不是**重点**。重点是，你觉得我把它毁了吗？”

“把**什么**毁了？”莱姆斯说。

“你说呢，”西里斯说。“我把什么毁了？我们之间本来有什么吗？我都纠结好几个月了，但从来没想过开口问你。你有想过，和我在一起吗？”

这太超过了，莱姆斯想，所以他抓住第一个吸引他注意力的词。“**好几个月**？”

西里斯绞着他那双漂亮的手。“你能不能不要回避我的问题？”他说。于是莱姆斯想了想，不由得呼吸一滞，他忘了他的喉管里满是有毒的尼古丁，呛得连连咳嗽。

“你这没救的**级长**。”西里斯说。

或许只是单纯为了抹去西里斯脸上那抹戏谑，莱姆斯深吸一口气说，“我想。”

效果立竿见影。“**什么**？”西里斯说。

“我说，”莱姆斯说。“我想，和你在一起。但不要你从家里带来的恶魔。”

他注意到，西里斯没有立刻跳起来欢呼。相反，他眯起眼睛。“哦，你有不少的——”

“但他们不会参与到这其中来，”莱姆斯说。“我是认真的。慢慢来，想清楚我到底是南瓜汁，还是，还是——”

“火焰威士忌？”西里斯提示道。

莱姆斯抽了抽眼角。“这也没好到哪儿去。”

“好吧。”西里斯说。

“什么？”

“我会慢慢来，”西里斯说。“想清楚。”他在草地上摁灭烟头，然后在狗蔷薇丛里埋好不让波特夫人发现。“但先警告你，这个我可不擅长，所以大概率我可能会搞砸，但是，好吧，”他补充道。“至少你有得好笑了，”他微笑道。“或者一个好吻。希望长存嘛。”

“哦天呐，”莱姆斯说。“我应该害怕吗？”

“当然不，”西里斯说。“一切都会好起来的，你等着吧。”

两人都安静了一会。天色更暗了，西里斯躺下望天，墨蓝色的天空点缀着点点星光。扳手还在他手里，莱姆斯认出了那熟悉的手势。一挥一弹，一挥一弹。他们学的第一个咒语。微不足道，却强大依然。

“我猜你应该想拿回去了，”莱姆斯伸手从兜里掏出西里斯的魔杖。

西里斯犹豫了一下，然后摇了摇头。“你再帮我保管一会吧。”他谨慎地说。

他还？

“你只是想让我们今晚把你绑起来，对吧。”莱姆斯说。西里斯大笑起来。

“你怎么发现的？”莱姆斯说。“你怎么知道雷古勒斯偷了你的魔杖？毕竟，他布置得那么小心。”

“那些丑陋的雕塑我每一个都扔过，对吧？”西里斯说。“我当然能认出我的魔杖握在手里是什么感觉，即使它被变形得比老巫婆的鸡巴还要丑。”他心不在焉地转起扳手。

“那你怎么不说？”莱姆斯说。

西里斯沉默了很久。就在莱姆斯打算重复一遍问题的时候，他轻声说，“**我知道它做了什么**。”

“哦。”

“我知道它默许她，”西里斯说，“对我做了什么。”

“懂了，”莱姆斯说。“对不起。”

“没关系，”西里斯说。“我相信我很快就会原谅它的。”

突然，他竟然微笑起来。“我还没跟你道谢呢，对吧？谢谢你关心我，即使，这有违你的准则。”

“没关系。”莱姆斯屏住呼吸说。但这句话是个谎言，他前面所说的一切也都带点谎言：因为在真实的大背景下，真正的答案更接近于：永远。因为在那一刻到来之前他一定会退却。因为西里斯永远都摆脱不了他的恶魔。莱姆斯也是。

“我们都关心你，”他说。“詹姆彼得和我，还有，”他顿了一下。“还有雷古勒斯。”

西里斯没说话，但他的眼神闪了一下，瞥了一眼夜空中那个熟悉的星座。或者说，那颗星星应该待的位置，因为夏季的这个时候，日落时分狮子座已经看不见了。

“雷古勒斯是个好孩子，”莱姆斯轻声说。“你知道的。”

“暑假的第一天，我——”西里斯停下不说了。他抬头仰望星空，似乎在寻找继续说下去的勇气。

“你能信得过我的，”莱姆斯提醒他。“保守秘密基本上是我最擅长的事了。”

西里斯闭上眼睛，不看天空，不看狮子座，不看藏在落日后的那颗星星。“我在他的房间里发现了一个食死徒面具。”他说。

对此，莱姆斯只说得出两个字。“呃，靠。”

“还有一张贝拉写的便条。”西里斯说。“**试试大小**。这就是我把他留给的人，月亮脸。”

“天啊，”莱姆斯轻声说。他不知道他还能说什么，于是他握住了西里斯的手，毫不在意摩托车机油。西里斯由着他十指交握，眼睛盯着天空，寻找着什么。

“还记得我的分院吗？”西里斯突然没来由地来了一句。

莱姆斯不知是什么让他跳到这个话题，但他愿闻其详。反正，话题最终可能还是会绕回到雷古勒斯的。

“我觉得亲历过的人都忘不了吧，”他说。“简直是折磨。”

西里斯给了他一个浅浅的、几乎有点不好意思的微笑。“所以，不止是我在受苦？”

“说真的，你从来没有扪心自问过？”莱姆斯忍不住轻轻锤了他一下。“我排在长长的队伍中间，担心分院担心得要死，害怕分院帽会干脆把我分进禁林什么的。”他说。“结果呢，你倒好，花名册最开头的哪家有钱人的小混蛋，花了整整二十三分钟才决定好要去哪个学院。我那天恨死你了。”

“你肯定不是一个人，”西里斯说。“我跟分院帽吵得不可开交。说服，威胁，强迫都不能让它把我分进斯莱特林。”

“怪了，”莱姆斯说。“怎么可能呢？你那会儿就是个不折不扣的纯血混账。我相信你吵得够凶。”

“当然，”西里斯说。“我那会儿还不想死。”

当然了，十一岁的莱姆斯还不明白这件事背后错综复杂的政治逻辑，但饶是他也注意到了分院帽喊出“格兰芬多”后，笼罩礼堂大厅的鸦雀无声。最高贵古老的布莱克家族继承人西里斯·布莱克一把将分院帽甩到三脚凳上，留下一句“好吧！”便怒气冲冲地穿过一桌呆若木鸡的斯莱特林，走向另一桌同样呆若木鸡的格兰芬多。他一屁股坐下，抱起双臂，谁也不理。

“这么说，那是真的了？”莱姆斯说。“你真的在邓布利多的办公室外面扎营了一个月，试图让他给你重新分院？”

西里斯看了他一眼。“哼，出于某种原因，我的新室友似乎并不欢迎我——”

“你指望家养小精灵给你穿衣服，还叫每个人泥巴种！”莱姆斯大声说。

“——所以，是啊，我去找了邓布利多，”西里斯说。“但他还是老一套，说什么分院帽的决定是有魔法效力的，他不能收回，还说让我妈别给他写信了。”

“说得好像这样就有用了一样。”

“所以我就认命了，”西里斯说。“和你们这群混蛋做了朋友。然后圣诞节我回到家，本以为这件事都翻篇了，结果发现他们从分院之后就一直在等那一刻。不是我最喜欢的一个圣诞节。”

西里斯停下不说了，但莱姆斯知道还有故事，所以他给了他一个鼓励的眼神。

“圣诞节回来之后，我又去找了邓布利多，”西里斯最后说。“我问他能不能让我和分院帽再谈一次，他同意了。”

“还不死心？”莱姆斯有点惊讶；他没想过分院仪式之后分院帽还会存在，也没想过原来一辈子可以和它交流不止一次。它会承认自己犯错了吗？

“不是，”西里斯说。“我那时候已经不想再去该死的斯莱特林了，我只是——我想告诉那顶帽子，那顶该死的分院帽，它只花了那么一点点时间，就影响了那么多人的人生。我想告诉它这一点，因为我觉得它需要知道。”

“告诉它什么？”

“后果，”西里斯非常非常轻声地说。“它说他在我身上看到了勇气。我就让它看看勇气躺在格里莫广场的地板上哭泣是什么样子。我告诉它，如果它第二年敢不把我弟弟分到斯莱特林，我一定会亲自过来烧了它。”

莱姆斯盯着他沾满机油的手，不知道该说什么好，于是他轻轻捏了捏——都过去了，他想，他早已不是十二岁的那个西里斯，即使那个西里斯比任何十二岁的小孩都要勇敢。

“分院帽怎么说？”

“它说我不可能永远十二岁，但我余生都会是个格兰芬多。”

对一顶帽子来说，能说出这番见解真是很了不起了。但莱姆斯记得十二岁的西里斯是什么样子，所以知道他大概欣赏不了其中的韵味。

“它同时还指出它是，呃，一顶帽子，而且还是顶一千年的帽子，它对雷古勒斯的分院自有分寸。所以我就当场施了个燃烧咒，但我忘了邓布利多也在场。”

“你把他最宝贝的魔法物件烧了。”莱姆斯语调平板地说。

“我们俩后来也没什么好说的。”西里斯耸了耸肩。他的手指缓缓划过莱姆斯的掌心，描摹他的每一个边角和每一道掌纹，触摸他簌簌跳动的脉搏。

“但是分院帽还是把雷古勒斯分到斯莱特林了。”莱姆斯说。

“是啊。”

那一天莱姆斯也记忆犹新。很大一部分原因是因为，那天的西里斯全神贯注，试图以某种诡异的无杖魔法对分院帽使用摄神取念。在漫长的四分钟过后，分院帽喊出“斯莱特林”，雷古勒斯没看任何一个斯莱特林的亲戚，而是径直对上西里斯的眼睛。西里斯如释重负地长出一口气，在长桌下面给弟弟竖了个拇指。

“那顶天杀的帽子，”西里斯说。“它为什么要听我的话？”

“不是帽子的错，”莱姆斯说。“也不是你的错。”他指出。

“我应该选择一条他可以追随的路，”西里斯说。“结果呢，我用实际行动告诉他他不够勇敢，跟不上我。我告诉他待在**安全**的地方。”他抬起头。“现在我安全了，他却跟会吃人的魔鬼待在一起。”

长长的沉默，唱片机转到了一曲终结。西里斯还握着莱姆斯的手，漫不经心地凑到唇边摩挲，不经意间流露出一丝亲密。

“我很不好。”西里斯最后说。

莱姆斯捏了捏他的手。“我知道。”

西里斯坐了起来，盯着他们俩握在一起的手，仿佛不知道这是怎么回事。他抬头望着莱姆斯。“对不起，月亮脸，”他轻轻抽回手。“我需要停止思考一会。”

下一秒，一只毛茸茸的大狗幻化在莱姆斯面前。这一过程的新鲜劲还没过去，莱姆斯依然觉得非常酷。大狗用专注、明亮的眼睛紧紧盯着莱姆斯，然后发出一声低低的呻吟。

莱姆斯在草丛里摸索着，找到了之前西里斯用来砸他的饼干。大狗两口就吃掉了它，舔了舔莱姆斯的手指，摇了摇尾巴。

“你好啊，大脚板，”莱姆斯说。“好久不见。”

突然，莱姆斯意识到，那不是真的，那当然不是真的。西里斯只不过太悲伤、太烦躁、想太多，他在一团乱麻中漏掉了重要的东西。真相在此：西里斯并非干所有事都是因为他的家人。

证明就摆在他的眼前。大脚板是因为他才存在的。因为莱姆斯。有时候，莱姆斯还是很难理解为什么有这么多人这么爱他。

大脚板继续哀鸣着想得到注意，它把头靠在莱姆斯的膝盖。莱姆斯完全是出于条件反射，挠了挠它的耳朵。“我们漏掉了一些东西，对吧。”他对大脚板说。大脚板哼了哼，没有理他。

他坚信，在过去三天以来他们都漏掉了一些东西。只是西里斯需要想的东西太多，而莱姆斯根本没有机会思考。好吧，他现在有机会了。

所以他开始思考。他要解开这一团乱麻。

莱姆斯的手指揪着大脚板厚实的狗毛，他开始回想那些糟糕的事情。这几天，他知道了不可饶恕咒——黑暗，可怕，但只是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。他知道了周围的成年人和他们一样无所适从。知道了成长并不一定能把他们变得**更**理智、**更**能干、**更**有爱心。成年人也会陷入苏格拉底陷阱。更糟的是，他们甚至不会反抗就照单全收。

他也回想那些好的事情，崭新的事情：西里斯自由了，他再也不用回到格里莫广场那幽暗的走廊。他有世界上最好的一群朋友。还有——莱姆斯对这件事万分小心，因为这件事如此陌生，如此微小，又如此脆弱，却已经紧紧揪住了他的心脏——西里斯**喜欢**他。喜欢莱姆斯。那种意义上的。如果这件小事能坚持到夺魂咒后西里斯想通的话。

然后他也回想那些介于两者之间的事，那些他们还不了解的事，因为这里才藏着他们漏掉的东西。他还看不见它，但他暗暗希望。

他希望，他希望：他希望今年斯内普能不要惹他们。他希望雷古勒斯能发现自己是个好人、成不了食死徒，因为他们其实都觉得他是。他希望西里斯能在自省中找到和平与安静。他希望即将爆发的战争能放过西里斯詹姆和彼得。

因为他们是碰不得的。

——全文完——

注1：The Stooges，由被誉为庞克教父的伊基·波普(Iggy Pop)在1967年创立而成。他们的音乐深深影响着后来出现的庞克音乐，以简单、反复、叛逆的Pro-Punk曲风在还没有庞克的时代里作了最颓废的示范。

注2：Nicholas Rodney "Nick" Drake ，(1948年6月19日 – 1974年11月25日)，英国创作歌手、音乐家，以其轻柔、简单的吉他歌曲著名。在他有生之年没能赢得太多观众，去世后才逐渐赢得瞩目与承认。Drake在20岁时与Island唱片签约，当时他仍是剑桥大学学生，1969年发行期处女专辑《Five Leaves Left》。1972年发行另外两张专辑——《Bryter Layter》和《Pink Moon》，但初次发行发行时销量均时超过5000张。Drake不愿做现场表演及接受采访，是其商业上未能取得成功的原因。1974年，Drake死于抗抑郁药服用过量。

注3：英文俚语over the moon，形容欣喜若狂，高兴至极

完结撒花～

好了我可能要沉寂一段时间了……


End file.
